Cassander's Campaign
by Baliansword
Summary: Follows Cassander from where The Persian Campaign left off, before Hephaestion's death. Will also show what happened after Phae and Alexander's death. Includes flashbacks. Ch.2 begins the chronological ordered events.
1. As the King Lay Dying

Title: "Cassander's Campaign"

Author: Baliansword 

Chronicled to: "The Persian Campaign" and "The First Campaign"

Chapter: 1, "As the King Lay Dying"

A/N: This story chronicles Cassander's views of Hephaestion as a child, and as they grew into men in Alexander's life, up until the day that Hephaestion died. It begins with Cassander at his king's deathbed. He has flashbacks to his life with both the king, and with Hephaestion. Since this is the first chapter, it will throw you around just a little. Yet, starting in chapter two, there will be a chronological order –starting as they leave Persia, which is where "The Persian Campaign" left off before Hephaestion's death. In later chapters it will conclude with the truth about Alexander's death, as well as what Cassander did shortly after the king's passing. As always, thank you for all of my reviewers, and for those going to review. If there is anything you need, please contact me, and I promise to write you back as soon as I can. Enjoy!

0

0

0

Shadows lined the entire room. There were only a few candles lit around the bed upon which Alexander lay so that he could be viewed. It was as if he had become some statue in his illness for all to view. There was no air in the room. It had all been sucked away at by those that surrounded him. Looking around Cassander watched the expressions of those that entered the room, passed the bed, and then left from the opposite side of the room. Some were grieving, yet he could see that others did not care as much as they pretended to. Like many that were closest to Alexander's bed now, they wanted to know what would happen to the empire this great man had built. It was still unknown and Alexander could no longer speak to tell them the name they wanted to hear.

Interesting, how they had gone from being civilized men to a pack of wolves, clawing at him for answers that he would not give. In such a short time they'd stopped worrying for him and wishing him a recovery. Now all that was wanted of him was a name before he died. It was on all of their faces, grief mixed with hope that Alexander would grant them the empire. None of the closest men surrounding him believed that he would recover. They all knew the effects of poison. Yet there was one man that was different from all of the rest of those that surrounded. There was a slight hint of sorrow in his eyes, remorse being a better word for it, as he stared at the sickened king. He knew the effects of poison far better than any of these other men that only knew it would take a man and leave him dead just a few days later.

These others were only seeing this poison work its way into the heart of a man. Never before had they seen the effects. They had never sat and held the hand of a man that was dying from it. Even now, only Bagoas was brave enough to take Alexander's hand from time to time. Not even the man standing furthest away, with sorrow in his heart, would come close and take Alexander's hand. He had before held the hand of another that had been brought to his demise from the poison that now gripped Alexander's heart. The king took in a sudden breath and those surrounding him leaned closer.

Cassander, on the other hand, knew that it was a useless movement. Alexander did not give a name. He was only struggling for breath. Hephaestion had done the same when Cassander had held his hand as he slept, long before Alexander came. How would he ever have redemption, knowing that he'd let Hephaestion die? There had been nothing he could do for Hephaestion, as he could now do nothing to save Alexander. Cassander glanced down at the floor, taking his eyes off of the king, and thought for a moment of Hephaestion.

He could still feel his breath against his neck, the touch of his lips against his own, and he could still see those vividly cerulean blue eyes. Cassander found himself unable to breathe as he thought about Hephaestion. There had been so many things about him that he had loved. Yet among all of these, he loved perhaps most about Hephaestion's his refusal to give up. Never had he let Alexander down, never had he said he'd not follow him further, and never had he stopped loving the man behind the king. Yet, he'd never stopped loving Cassander either. Even as he was dying, he'd told Cassander to be strong for him, refusing to give himself to the gods so soon. It was a vain arrogance though.

No, perhaps he had only been waiting, as Cassander had for the last year dreamt about. Hephaestion had let go only after Alexander came to him. The life had suddenly been taken from him the moment Alexander had turned away from him. Cassander bit his tongue as he thought about it. Telling him a story, Alexander had turned away from him, and Hephaestion had died. It was ironic, that a story should have killed him, for the myth Alexander had woven for them usually pulled Hephaestion through everything. From the moment that Cassander had been standing on the balcony, and he'd suddenly felt like the world had changed, he had known that Hephaestion had left this world. In that moment he let go all alliances he'd ever had, and all vows, including most importantly those that he'd given to Alexander.

He couldn't trust the king any longer and would no longer be a friend to him. Alexander had neglected the one thing that he should have cherished, as Cassander cherished him. He had openly hated Alexander from that day onward. Even now as the king lay dying, as his childhood friend lay dying, he hated him with every ounce of blood in his body. As he stood there thinking, Alexander took another pained breath, and again men leaned closer. Cassander glanced up, and saw that Alexander's eyes met with his and his alone. The king had tried to rise but then fell back. Still, Cassander glared back at him with hatred, and still Alexander would kill him if he had the chance. Lucky enough for Cassander, the king would not rise from that deathbed again.

0

0

0

_FLASHBACK: _

_He rolled his eyes as Hephaestion shook his head again. This time he shook it furiously. Hephaestion then backed away from the rocky cliffs. Still keeping his eyes on the other, he once again shook his head. Cassander threw up a hand at him, and then a shrug. Alexander stood in front of them, peering over the edge, but Hephaestion wasn't going to push him. Cassander glared at him and took a step forward. Hephaestion's eyes grew wider and he grabbed Cassander's arm and jerked it back. Cassander actually hissed at him, causing Alexander to turn around. _

_"What do you think," the twelve-year-old prince asked. He'd been debating for some time now whether or not he would be able to survive the jump. If he could make it past the rocky cliffs that broke the dark blue hued waves he knew that he would survive. What had been concerning him was what could be submerged. Yet he didn't say this to the two behind him. _

_"Don't Alexander," Hephaestion pleaded, but kept his voice firm at the same time. He was perfectly aware that Cassander was smirking at him, laughing at him for being so protective. It didn't matter though. It was far better to be laughed at and have Alexander alive than let Cassander have his way and have Alexander dead. "If there are jagged rocks you cannot see you may hit one, and being dead won't do you any good."_

_"No," Cassander continued before Alexander could take in Hephaestion's plea and turn around. "Being dead would only mean that we'd have to try to drag you back. But there are no submerged rocks. Just water. I say you should do it." _

_"Alexander!"_

_"Of come off it Hephaestion. Alexander will be fine. You worry too much. Why can't you just relax for once and let the rest of us have some fun."_

_"I don't see you jumping," Hephaestion said under his breath. Cassander still heard it though. With Alexander's back turned he wasn't afraid to reach over and shove Hephaestion. The blue eyed boy was caught off guard and stumbled, nearly falling to the ground. Hephaestion threw him a glance but Alexander was turning so he could do nothing else. _

_"I think we should do it," Alexander stated, making up his mind. Already he had added Cassander and Hephaestion to the plan. Cassander only smirked when he saw Hephaestion's frown. Yet he then sighed, knowing that Alexander would not jump if Hephaestion refused to. _

_"I'll go first," Cassander told the two of them. They were having another one of their silent moments. They could speak to one another without saying a word, just reading each other's expressions, and seeing through one another's eyes. Alexander and Hephaestion both turned to him. He approached the ledge and looked over. With a running start he'd clear the cliffs and any that would be submerged. Or at least he hoped that would be the case. _

_"Cassander," Hephaestion said through gritted teeth. It was a warning. Cassander only glanced over at him and shrugged again. He then walked further from the ledge and Alexander pulled Hephaestion to the side with him. Cassander ran, and took a deep breath as he leapt from the cliff. Then, as he flew through the air, he closed his eyes. The next thing he remembered was looking up at cerulean eyes. _

_"What did I tell you," Hephaestion asked as he pressed a hand to Cassander's shoulder. Cassander turned his head and looked at the bloody cloak that Hephaestion pressed against his shoulder. He could not see the wound beneath, but he felt nothing in his right arm. Judging by this fact he knew that the wound must be rather serious. Cassander tried to focus on Hephaestion, but saw two of him, and he was swirling in circles. He blinked a few times but it did not help him at all. _

_Cassander heard the waves crashing against the cliffs and jagged rock. He turned his head in the other direction and saw the ledge he'd jumped from. He then felt the warm sand beneath him. His mind swirled again and he began to cough. Instinctively Hephaestion grabbed him by the shoulders and gently pulled him up. With a hand he pulled Cassander's hair back and held it, turning him to the left, and away from him as he did so. Cassander coughed again, this time vomiting as he did so. He felt odd, having Hephaestion holding him, and throwing up at the same time. With a hand he tried to push Hephaestion away but the other was not effected by his attempt. Instead Hephaestion only cursed softly. _

_"Why must you be so stubborn? I tried to tell you Cassander. Why can't you listen to me," Hephaestion said as he placed Cassander back down on the sand. The younger boy again turned to look at his shoulder. Sighing Hephaestion pulled Alexander's cloak away and let Cassander see the gash on his shoulder. Clearly he had struck a rock, a rather pointed rock. Hephaestion put the cloak back over the wound. "See?"_

_"Fine," he coughed. "You were right. Now stop screaming at me."_

_"I'm not screaming," Hephaestion replied. It was the truth too. He was talking rather softly knowing that Cassander would have a headache. The small gash above his brow was not the worry though. It had begun to stop bleeding and was not nearly as deep. Hephaestion glanced at the head wound once more. There was still sand in the gore but he couldn't do anything about it now. He'd only dared try to wash the sand away with the salt water when Cassander was unconscious. Now, he would have to fight with him, and it wasn't worth it to him. _

_"Where is Alexander?"_

_"He went to get help?"_

_Cassander thought for a moment. He then let out a deep sigh. Alexander would no doubt run into the council to get his father Philip. Not to mention that Antipiter and Amyntor would be there too. It could cause a huge scene and the fathers of the three would come. They would act concerned, but behind closed doors, they would all receive at least a lashing. If they were in Pella they may only get scolded. But being so foolish, and in Greece, that would definitely earn them a lashing. _

_"He should have waited," Cassander told the one above him. _

_"You shouldn't have jumped." _

_"Hmm," Cassander mumbled. Once again the world spun around him and this time he knew when the world went black. After some time Cassander felt the world fall away and he didn't think he'd be coming back. Yet, he awoke, to the same blue eyes. Not to mention that Alexander looked at him too now. "What are you looking at?"_

_"Cassander," Alexander whispered as he leaned closer to him so that only he could hear him. Not even Hephaestion would hear these words, now, or in the future. "I wouldn't have jumped." _

_Cassander only laughed at that. Of course Alexander wouldn't have jumped. He had Hephaestion to hold him back. Yet, Cassander was on a mission to impress Hephaestion. It was foolish, he knew, especially now that he lay injured in Greece with his friends staring down at him. Foolish, but it was the only thing that kept him hoping. Alexander may be Achilles, and he could call Hephaestion his Patroclaus all he liked. However, Cassander knew that Hephaestion was not Patroclaus. Hephaestion was his very own god._

0

0

0

Thoughts like these had plagued him since Hephaestion's death. But as he saw Alexander lying on the bed, fever claiming his mind, they troubled him all the more. Cassander boldly came closer and stared at Alexander as he approached. He made it past a great many men that let him do so. They knew that Cassander was not one to anger in a time like this. They also knew that Cassander had been Alexander's friend from childhood, his general, and they knew that Alexander would want him to be close to him. Alexander continued to gaze at him as he approached and Cassander did not mind slitting his eyes even further. Through the poison, Alexander thought that Cassander looked like a snake.

Cassander stopped, standing next to Bagoas. Others looked at him, thinking he would speak, but Cassander said nothing. So the interest in staring soon left and others looked away. When they did Cassander let a smile reach the corner of his lips. Alexander saw this, and averted his eyes. Cassander turned his head and looked at Bagoas. The Persian did not look at him, but Cassander whispered to him as he walked away from Alexander's side. Bagoas heard the words, even if no other did. They chilled him.

"Where will you go," the Macedonian whispered, "when your shield is gone? I would like to think perhaps you could do me the honor you've done him."

Bagoas glanced at him without turning his head. Cassander still had the same upturned smile, which was hidden from all others. The Macedonian stopped and leaned down. He planned to whisper more to him, even if others saw, because he did not care. Anything he said to the Persian would be kept between the two of them. The Persian would never repeat the words to others, for they would only get him killed faster.

"Years ago," he whispered in an iced tone, "you may have been right, little one. You should have killed me then."

With that Cassander returned to a spot further away from Alexander's side. He leaned against a pillar, shadows hiding the side of his face. Bagoas looked into Alexander's eyes and knew that he too had heard Cassander's last statement. It showed on his face as a tear slid down his cheek. Everything was falling apart, and Hephaestion was no longer there to comfort Alexander, nor was there one to support the king. He had only the hysteria in his mind, swirling, and forcing his eyes closed he fell into a deep sleep once again. All the while, Cassander smiled in the hidden realm of shadows. The king was slipping, but nightmares called memories still plagued his mind.

0

0

0

_INDIA: _

_It was not hard to watch him. He held the goblet in his hand but had not yet touched it. His hair was shining in the light of the candles and made him look magnificent to any eye. Yet, if he were to turn, the look would leave. It was not his face that would cause others to find his beauty lesser. It was the gloss that covered his eyes that would make one stop their approach of him. He was beautiful but at the same time there was an incurable pain within his eyes. No longer did he try to hide it. Alexander had just stopped noticing it. Cassander on the other hand would not let Hephaestion stand alone. He approached him, unafraid, and took a place next to him. Cassander drank from his own cup and finished the contents. Hephaestion glanced away from the dancing Persians and reached for Cassander's cup. Cassander handed it to him freely and Hephaestion poured his wine into it. He then gave it back to Cassander._

_Cassander glanced at Bagoas, the Persian eunuch, who was dancing for Alexander and his Queen. It was so odd. They were in the middle of a jungle and Alexander wanted to be entertained. Ridiculous. After a moment Cassander looked back at Hephaestion, who'd not spent a moment alone with Alexander in a month. Reaching over, Cassander put a hand on Hephaestion's arm. Hephaestion immediately relaxed and leaned a little closer to Cassander. He then looked over, eyes glistening with tears, tears that no other saw. _

_"Would you like to go," Cassander asked him. He planned to take him back to his tent with him. There he could comfort him. Yet, Hephaestion shook his head, as Cassander knew that he would. He would not leave Alexander unattended. "Hephaestion, there are others here for him."_

_"I know," he agreed. "Yet I trust none of them. Neither do you Cassander. Look at them all, how they surround him. They would all stab him in the back." _

_"Which one do you hate the most," Cassander asked, laughing quietly as he did. Hephaestion shrugged. But Cassander followed his eyes. It was clear that he hated Bagoas the most. Roxanne he understood, but he did not understand Alexander's love for Bagoas. At first he thought that the relationship would end when they left Persia, but when he looked back, Bagoas was on the move with the rest of the army. Cassander only sipped his wine to stop himself from laughing. "I suppose he is rather flexible. Perhaps that is the reason."_

_"You don't help," he replied flatly. _

_"I was trying to anger you so that you would come back to my tent with me," Cassander admitted in a playful tone. But he didn't have to. The music faded away and Alexander rose. He went to Bagoas, and as he always did, he met the boy with a kiss. It was a sign of unison between his Macedonian and Persian army. However, to those that knew him best, it was a stab in the heart. Even Cassander felt this one, or perhaps he just felt the pain radiating from Hephaestion, but either way it burned. _

_"Let's go," Hephaestion said immediately. That was all that it took. Cassander walked away with him. Luckily Cassander had been wise enough to set his tent far away from the festivities. It was dark by his tent, except for a dim light that glowed from within the tent. Cassander pulled the flap open and Hephaestion entered the tent silently. When Cassander entered the tent Hephaestion was already lying on the fur makeshift bed. He stared up at nothing, perhaps looking for the stars he loved so much. Cassander came and lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around him. Soon after tears slid from Hephaestion's eyes. "Sometimes I wish that I could leave, for just a small amount of time, and then come back. As I used to, when he sent me on errands."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he noticed me when I came back."_

_"Phae, he still loves you," Cassander told him as he propped himself up with an elbow and looked down at Hephaestion. Hephaestion turned his head slightly and stared up at him. Cassander began to run his fingers over Hephaestion's face. He'd stopped shaving, and dark hair covered his chin. It was soft for a beard though, and Cassander liked feeling it against his fingers. But most of all he liked to trace over his lips with his fingers, lightly sending tingles through Hephaestion's body, until Hephaestion bit at his finger playfully. Cassander only smiled down at him. "That hurt."_

_"Let me make it up then," Hephaestion said as he tilted his head and met Cassander's eager lips. Once again Cassander felt as if it were the first time. He took all of Hephaestion's mouth with his and delved into his depths with his tongue, tempting Hephaestion to do the same. Hephaestion's tongue fought with Cassander's for a moment, trying to win dominance, but he didn't really want it and gave up. Cassander kissed him still, then sucked and nipped at his lower lip. After a moment there was a sudden crash from the festive. Cassander drew back, but for the first time, Hephaestion was not concerned with Alexander. Instead he reached up and put a hand behind Cassander's neck. He pulled him back down to him, kissing him, and wrapping a leg around him. It was pure bliss, and for once, Cassander held all of Hephaestion's heart in his hand. _

0

0

0

It was over. Cassander was no longer smirking though. The sorrow was back in his eyes. He watched as the ring fell to the ground, the dark amber stone clanging against the floor. Lifting a foot, Cassander stopped the ring from bouncing further. As all others stood in shock and awe he picked up the ring and held it in his palm. Silently he stood with the others, and then there was an outburst. One man called that Alexander had spoken his name. Another said it was false, that it was his name. Cassander was the most likely to claim the throne, but he said nothing. Instead his eyes met with Bagoas, who looked over his shoulder, and the Persian let a tear roll down his cheek. Coldness claimed his heart, and Cassander shrugged at him.

"To the strongest."

These were the king's last words. Cassander knew what this meant when no others did. He looked down at the ring in his palm. Silently, he slid it on his finger and then met Bagoas' eyes again. As the fighting broke out Cassander shoved those that came close to him. Yet, for the most part, he was not worried. He already knew that the empire would be divided and would fall. This, he had decided, was the best thing.

0

0

0

A/N: As I have stated above, things will begin chronologically in the next chapter. This is just to get your minds working! Please don't hate me too much. The style will change back to my regular writing. So please review if you have the chance and look forward to the next chapter!


	2. Summer 330 BC

Title: "Cassander's Campaign"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 2, "Summer –330 BC"

A/N: This chapter begins the chronological order I was talking about. It begins just after Alexander has taken his men out of Persia and are heading towards the Hindu Kush. If you aren't aware of what happened in "The Persian Campaign", here are the main details you will need to know. Cassander confessed his love for Hephaestion and the two became involved while Alexander was with Bagoas. Alexander was poisoned and acted madly, torturing Cassander, and degrading Hephaestion. Bagoas helped the two escape but they came back, and Hephaestion was taken with fever, from another poison. Cassander finds that Cleitus initiated the plan and kills him. In the end, Cassander lets Hephaestion go back to Alexander, but tells him that he will always keep his heart open for him. Alexander, despite the fact that he's already hurt Hephaestion, sets out for the Hindu Kush and brings Bagoas with him. Tada, that is where it was left off really (before skipping to Hephaestion's death), and that is all that you need to really know. Please read, review, and enjoy!

0

0

0

Cassander let his horse stop for he needed to rest as well for a moment. He dismounted and let out a breath. His legs and back ached from riding for so long. Sighing, he tied the horse to a tree and then cracked his knuckles. Yet he could not help but glance to the left, looking for the one thing that seemed to keep him going. Dismounting from his own horse Hephaestion made his way to Alexander. There were no words spoken to one another. Instead, Hephaestion waited for Alexander to give orders, but when there were none for him he left. He trudged through the thick grass and approached Cassander who suddenly pretended to be busy. He tied the reins of his battle horse to a thick branch of the tree before him. As Hephaestion approached, he acted startled as if he hadn't seen him coming, and glanced over at him.

Again he saw those beautiful cerulean eyes staring back at him, and no matter how much he resented this soon mission, he found warmth in those eyes. That warmth kept him going as it had years before, and it was truly the only reason that Cassander kept going, and he'd known it since the first time he met Hephaestion's gaze. Hephaestion smiled lightly, not knowing whether or not Cassander would be willing to speak with him. But Cassander nodded and then went back to cracking his fingers and popping his wrist. It seemed like so long ago that it had been broken and the only memory of the incident he had was the popping every time he turned his wrist.

"Cass," Hephaestion said, speaking lightly. He wanted Cassander to look at him the way that he had in Persia. Cassander could see the yearning in his eyes. Yet when he glanced up, looking behind Hephaestion for a moment, he saw Alexander flash him a jealous glare. Hephaestion noticed that Cassander was looking past him, and he glanced over his shoulder, and then sighed when he saw Alexander. Despite the effects of the poison it was still evident that Alexander was jealous of the current situations. But, as they watched, Bagoas entered Alexander's tent without the slightest hesitation.

"What did he say," Cassander asked, wondering if Alexander had yet decided to give Hephaestion some odd mission. He'd done it before, on the way to Babylon. There were to reasons for it really. One was that Alexander truly worried for Hephaestion, his Patroclaus, because the myth he'd woven told that Hephaestion would be the first to pass on. Because of this Alexander liked to keep him away from the greatest harms, not to mention, he trusted Hephaestion above all others. The other reason was far simpler, if he sent Hephaestion away he could deny him, yet claim him again when he got back. Cassander knew that in bed Alexander was not the dominant of the two men, yet outside of the tents they would share, Alexander made sure that he led everyone else. Hephaestion took the role of the protector then.

"That we camp here for the night," Hephaestion told him. After taking in a breath and glancing around at their surroundings he added the catch dully, but his lips trembled slightly, showing the pain that he tried ever so cleverly to match with sarcasm. "I camp with him though, and him alone."

"You're not his slave," Cassander replied, hating the words that Alexander had said to Hephaestion. He was too great a man, and because of this he thought that he was too powerful. Cassander had begun to unsaddle his mount. He took the saddle away now and sat it down next to the trunk of the grand tree. He then looked up at Hephaestion and noticed the pain in his eyes as he averted them, hoping Cassander could not see them. They were his only weakness, those eyes, for if you knew the man you could tell all of his emotions. He could be angry, but smiling, and those cerulean depths would give away what the rest of him did not. It was his weakness, but Cassander's glory. "Why do you look so saddened? We've stopped riding, surely this must please even you."

"It does. I'm just tired and my entire body seems to be feeling it. What about you Cassander?"

"I missed you," Cassander said before he could stop the words. For two weeks he had taken the right flank a different route, looking for better trails and such, and had only just at sunup today met with Alexander and the main troops. It was a true statement, for he had missed him, but he had never meant to tell him such. Yet Hephaestion smiled and nodded.

"It makes you come back."

"No," Cassander teased. "I came back because we ran out of rations. I am only here for the wine."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Hephaestion replied. As Cassander continued to take his things from the horse's pack Hephaestion watched him, not worried if Alexander saw. Just as Cassander leaned over, the light shone through the thick trees, illuminating his profile. There was a thin scar, which was faint, running horizontally across his cheek that had been placed there by a dagger. Cleitus, yet used a dagger that had belonged to Cassander, in the assault. Even though the scar was faint and almost unnoticeable if you were not looking for it, it still reminded Hephaestion of the incident in Babylon, and still blamed himself for it. Dark ringlets of hair fell over Cassander's face, covering the scar and his dark eyes, before Cassander turned his head to glance at Hephaestion.

Cassander raised and went back to his full height. Hephaestion still looked at him and Cassander took a step closer. He pulled the hair away from his face and then took Hephaestion's hand and raised his fingers to the scar. Hephaestion ran tender fingers over the scar for a moment as if he had never seen it before. At times Cassander wised that he couldn't see it, even that he'd been killed by Cleitus, rather than have to stand in the presence of someone so beautiful when he was so disfigured. Yet Hephaestion had never truly stopped loving him. Even though most of his heart belonged to Alexander, there was a piece that he'd given to Cassander. Silently Hephaestion touched him before he let his hand fall away and his eyes fall to the ground.

"Tell me what bothers you," Cassander asked. But they were interrupted as Alexander approached. He'd been keeping an eye on them. Cassander snarled for a moment before the king was in a hearing range. Hephaestion blushed a little, hearing the deep growl from Cassander's throat, and tried to stifle a laugh. As Alexander approached Cassander glanced at the back of Hephaestion's head. For a split second he wanted to tell Hephaestion the truth about why he had left for the past weeks. Suddenly, the memory of leaving him entered his mind, and time slowed as he watched the image play out in his head.

_"It won't be for long," Cassander said as he stroked Hephaestion's hair, twining it around a finger every now and then. Hephaestion rested his head on Cassander's lower abdomen. As he breathed in and out Hephaestion's head rose and fell with him. His lips were parted, his eyes staring at Cassander. Cassander continued to play with his hair but with the other hand reached for the hand that Hephaestion rested on his bare chest. "I will be back soon, before you realize that I've gone."_

_"I doubt that I would be able to be unaware of your absence Cassander," Hephaestion said as he held tighter to Cassander's hand. He sat up, looking at him, that helpless worry in his eyes. It made sense to him what was going on but he could not be quiet, he had to say something. "Alexander is sending you because of me, isn't he?"_

_"No," he answered shortly. _

_"He is! There is no other reason why he would not send me. You know as well as I that I am the one he sends to scout. Cassander, let me talk to him. I cannot let him force you on some mission so far away from me. I worry for you Cass. Don't go just yet, let me speak with Alexander."_

_"Hephaestion," he said, running a thumb over the stubble beginning to grow on his chin. He loved it when Hephaestion gazed up at him, for unlike others, Hephaestion actually saw him. He never looked through him as if he was nothing. "There is no need to speak to Alexander. It is my duty to go. There is nothing that needs to be done." _

_"Cassander…"_

_"Phae, everything will be fine. It will be a few days, nothing more. I'll have the entire flank with me. There is nothing to worry about. I swear to you that I will return soon, and when I do, you can tell me more about your dreams." _

_Hephaestion continued to stare up at him but remained silent. He didn't know what to do without Cassander. He was the one remaining stability in his life. Cassander did not give him much time to think of anything else. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Hephaestion's. Serene bliss overtook Hephaestion, and he believed Cassander's vow, and let himself fall into the kiss. All other thoughts were erased from his mind. _

When he snapped back to the reality before him Alexander had just reached them. He left his hands at his sides but Cassander could see that he wanted to cross his arms. It was easy to know Alexander, for the most part. For he had the same stance most of the time. Act strong even though you were beginning to weaken. Cassander wondered for how much longer would Alexander have complete control over his army, his campaign, and his vast kingdom. It would have been far wiser to stay in Babylon and rule until things settled, yet it seemed for the most part that Alexander was not always the wisest man in the world, despite how great he was praised to be.

"Cassander," Alexander greeted not too kindly. It was hard to keep the disdain out of his voice. Things were fine between them, but at the same time, Alexander was greatly jealous of him. He did not want him anywhere near Hephaestion. Especially when he knew the bond they were suddenly sharing.

"Alexander," Cassander greeted him flatly. He held the same opinion of him as he had when they had left Babylon. Alexander was a fool to let Hephaestion slip away from him. Yet no matter what Alexander did, he managed to push Hephaestion away, neglecting him in ways that Cassander could not have thought possible from the king. Surely he was not the love struck boy he had known in Pella years ago. Alexander may love Hephaestion even now, but not as he had. Something had rifted between the two of them long before Cassander had come into the fold.

"We stay here for the night," Alexander announced. It was already known that this was the plan. However, Cassander wanted to know for how long they would stay. He wanted at least two days to recuperate from the long weeks of riding. It seemed that was all that he'd done. Rode, and rode, and rode, but never found anything worth stopping for. Alexander must have seen the eagerness in Hephaestion's eyes, who wanted to stop as well. "I think the men will need a few days. Four, then we move. Tell your legions. I will have Ptolemy, Nearchus, and Perdicass tell the others."

Alexander said nothing else. He simply stood and walked away, sulking back to his tent, which was already set up. It must be wonderful having slaves to do your every whim. Cassander on the other hand knew that he'd have to set up his own tent, and he was not particularly happy about having to do so. He ached so badly that he would rather just lie down on the grass and sleep. Yet he knew about the Indian snakes and did not think that this was the wisest idea he'd had this week.

"Cassander," Hephaestion called to him, bringing him back to those cerulean eyes. Hephaestion was already taking out the canvas for his tent. Cassander knew that Hephaestion would set up the tent now, but he knew that he himself would wait until he had to. He glanced up at the sun and stared at the sky. The sun was already beginning to sink to the horizon, and there were darker clouds in the sky. They seemed grayer here, the clouds, grayer than any clouds he'd ever seen in Macedonia. They seemed even darker than the rain clouds that had fallen in Persia, when he and Hephaestion tried to escape from Alexander wrath. Hephaestion spoke though, as he was working. "You seem distracted lately."

"Perhaps I am just tired," Cassander said as he approached. When he grew weary it was a common fact that he would loose interest in things quickly. He'd done it in battle once, at Issus, in the middle of a battle even. He had almost lost his life but had never zoned out so again. Cassander then reached up and held a tie that Hephaestion was holding. "Let me help you."

"I didn't think you would come back," Hephaestion said as he tied the canvas to the highest and thickest branch he could reach. Cassander glanced down at him as he reached for another leather tie. He wasn't sure what Hephaestion had meant by the comment. Yet Hephaestion was not one to elaborate when it was not needed. "Did you find anything of interest?"

"No," Cassander told him. It was a white lie though. He had found something but did not yet want to tell Hephaestion what it was. There had been a small village that he'd passed through, but wouldn't mention to Alexander for he'd want to burn the village to the ground, and there was nothing to fear about the people. While passing through he'd seen many things of wonder. Yet there was one trinket that he'd found there that he could not leave without. "There were just trees, grass, odd animals, and no trails. The same thing that we've been looking at for a month now."

"We will find something soon, whatever it may be."

"I am not opposed to finding something Hephaestion. I am sick of riding though. If I never saw another horse in my life I wouldn't regret wishing for such. I ache in places I didn't even know that I had."

"You just need a warm bath and a massage."

"Well, point me in the direction of Babylon, and I'll get right on it. That was the last place we were with a tub. Do you realize that Hephaestion?" Cassander listened to Hephaestion laugh quietly. He picked up a small stone and threw it at him. Hephaestion only laughed a little more. "It really isn't funny. I'm sick of bathing in the rain and freezing rivers and streams."

"I have just never heard you whine more than me," Hephaestion said. They'd been working for only a little time. Yet the tent was now up. "There is a river, with a fall, just a little behind us. The sun hits the water around noon and the water won't be cold. You can bathe tomorrow."

"Right, when everyone else bathes." Cassander smiled. "I would actually rather much like to bathe tonight."

0

0

0

Alexander cursed as he flopped down onto his makeshift bed of furs. He stared up at the canvas for a moment. Sighing, he put a hand over his eyes. The headache he'd had since yesterday had still not gone away. But it was not only his head that hurt. It was his heart as well. Yet he could blame no other for Hephaestion wanting to be with Cassander. Usually he would have been with him at the moment. While all others were busy unpacking and settling, he and Hephaestion would steal away, taking the time to kiss and cling to one another.

He was not sure what had happened on the way. While leaving Persia he'd thought that Hephaestion was no longer angry with him. Even Cassander had supposedly forgiven him for his actions. He could not trust Cassander though, especially now. Before he had always been weary of him. Yet if Hephaestion was not between them he worried that Cassander would slit his throat one night as he slept. There was something about Cassander that he could not understand and would never be able to understand.

"Alexander," Bagoas said in a thick accent as he entered the tent. "What would you ask of me?"

"Just…"

When words failed him he reached out with a hand. Bagoas came forward and took it. The Persian fell onto the bed next to Alexander and began to cover his throat with kisses, feeling the pulse of his main artery. Alexander kept a hand over his eyes, thinking heavily, but let Bagoas relax him with his mouth. Soon all thoughts faded away and he was thinking of only a time long ago when he and Hephaestion had been together in Pella. It was the last true time that they had been one.

0

0

0

A/N: This chapter may be a little short but I'm trying to update as quickly as I can so no one looses interest. The next chapter will hopefully be a little longer. Yet I hope you still enjoyed this one. Please review if you have the time, I greatly appreciate outside views. Baliansword


	3. The Falls

Title: "Cassander's Campaign"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 3, "The Falls"

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. By the way, Angstman –I did not get the link that you tried to send me. It saddened me! Can you please try to send it again? Queendel- Thank you so very much. To all others, thank you for reading. Warning, this chapter has sexual content. Please don't read it if you are not prepared, because I don't want any hate mail.

0

0

0

The sky was darkening not only for the lack of sun, but with dark gray clouds that would soon pour rain upon the Macedonian fleet. Cassander had successfully set up his tent with the help of Hephaestion. Now the two walked side by side, weary of eyes that would see them, but headed for the falls Hephaestion had mentioned. Before long they were stepping through a clearing, and Cassander could hear the sound of the falls hitting the pool of water beneath. Even though it was beginning to darken, the water still seemed the brightest thing he'd seen in such a long time. Hephaestion took his arm and ushered him closer, letting go of the branch he held. In doing so it seemed as if they'd been locked away in this small clearing and no others would be able to find them in such a place.

"It's beautiful," Cassander said before he could stop himself. Hephaestion smiled over at him. He reached to him and pressed his lips lightly against Cassander's. Hephaestion then knelt and untied Cassander's grieves and tossed them aside. Slowly he rose, taking the sword belted to his side and tossing it away as well. Cassander reached for him, wrapping a hand in his hair, and held him to him as Hephaestion sensitively kissed the pulse at his neck. Hephaestion expertly removed his clothes as he sucked at his salty skin. For some reason the taste of Cassander's sweat mixed with the natural taste of his skin enthralled him. As he removed Cassander's war chifton and heavy breastplate. He tossed the material away and put a hand on Cassander's back. Leaning lower, bending his head so that Cassander could still run his hands through his hair, he brought his lips to a small fresh cut on Cassander's breast.

Cassander slowly removed Hephaestion's clothing, pressing the cloth to his flesh as he moved down his chest. He liked the thought of touching him without his hands. It left him anticipating and eagerly wanting more. Such feelings made the actual thing so much better. He soon had Hephaestion bare before him and leaned closer, finally running his hands over his lover's chest. Hephaestion took his hand and drew him closer to the water. Hephaestion sunk into the water, letting out a slight gasp, for the water was slightly frigid. Cassander slid into the water behind him and kissed Hephaestion's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I missed holding you," Cassander said as he kissed the spot behind Hephaestion's ear that drove him wild. Hephaestion closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Turning he caught Cassander's lips with his own. Reaching up with a hand he held Cassander's cheek as he kissed him. Slowly he turned around so that his chest was pressed against Cassander's. He continued to kiss him, taking his entire mouth with his own, but he still let Cassander control the intensity of the kiss. He melted into his arms, forgetting the cold water that surrounded him, and just let himself slip into a blissful place where he had only Cassander.

There was something so simple about the way they were when they were together. Neither of them had to mask emotions. There was nothing that they hid from one another. Hephaestion never wanted to compare Cassander to Alexander, as a man, or as a lover. Yet deep within his heart, he knew that he was in love with both of them, but for very different reasons. Cassander wrapped his arms around him, kissing him heatedly as he held him closer. As Cassander shifted weight from one leg to the other Hephaestion felt his length press against him. As the kiss ended Hephaestion looked around the clearing. It made his heart race, the fact that others could be looking at them. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light as lightning struck the sky, shattering the darkness into a thousand shards like a mirror. Hephaestion jumped slightly as thunder pierced the night. Within seconds freezing rain was falling from the sky.

"Curse the gods," Cassander hissed as he felt a shiver down his spine. Holding Hephaestion still to him he backed away to the ledge of the pool. Hephaestion jumped again as lightning struck, this time closer. Cassander crawled out of the pool first and reached down for Hephaestion. Hephaestion took his outstretched arm and let Cassander pull him up. He was shivering from the cold but still tried to smile and dress himself as Cassander cursed angrily at the gods. His curses only brought more rain down upon them though. By the time they were dressed they were already soaked to the bone.

They both made their way back up the path they had taken. Hephaestion tried to hold a branch back for Cassander, but it slid from his hand. Hephaestion heard it slap Cassander in the face and turned, too quickly, for he slid on a wet rock and fell to his knees. Laughing, Cassander reached down and pulled him up, and then led the rest of the way. Cassander led them through the camp. Most of the men were already in their tents with fires blazing. There was another great number of men that had fallen asleep in their blankets and furs. Cassander managed to get them to Hephaestion's tent, and pulled the flap open, pushing Hephaestion in.

"You're shivering," Cassander said as he picked up two logs and placed them on the red embers of the fire already lit. Hephaestion stripped himself of his wet clothes, not embarrassed to do so in the least. Cassander slid out of his clothes as well and dropped them in a wet pile by the door. He then went to Hephaestion and wrapped his arms around him, trying to still his chills. Hephaestion's lips trembled, and he mumbled incoherent words, as he stood against Cassander trying to take in the other's warmth. Cassander drew them to the makeshift bed of furs and pulled the layer of furs back. He let Hephaestion crawl in first, positioning himself carefully, and then climbed in beside him.

Hephaestion wrapped his arms around Cassander as he pressed his chest against his. Cassander smiled softly for a moment, kissing his forehead. He then pulled the blanket tighter over them. Still shivering, Hephaestion entwined his legs with Cassander and leaned even closer to him. He did not know why he was so cold. But he could not remember being so cold in all of his life. He glanced at the cut above Cassander's eye where the branch had hit him. The little cut bled slightly and Hephaestion reached up, putting a finger over the wound. Cassander lifted a hand and put it over the cut, withdrawing and then looking at the blood on his fingers. Hephaestion dropped his hand and let his eyes flutter shut for a moment. Then, opening his eyes, he looked back up and into Cassander's eyes.

Cassander leaned down to meet his lips, eagerly kissing him and pulling at his lower lip. He put a hand on Hephaestion's his and pulled him closer to him. Hephaestion obliged, and let Cassander pull him closer to him so that he could tip his head back and kiss him further. Cassander searched Hephaestion's mouth with his tongue. Hephaestion let his tongue meet with Cassander's and they danced for a moment, battling for a winner, but at the same time the comfort of one another's touch. Cassander pulled away from Hephaestion's mouth, leaving the other gasping, and began to kiss his neck. Hephaestion let out a gasp as Cassander slid a warm hand over his thigh. With his other hand Cassander grabbed both of Hephaestion's wrists and held them above his head as he slowly slid his body over Hephaestion's. When they were together Cassander always took the more dominant role, but tonight, he wanted to let Hephaestion take him.

"Phae," he whispered into his ear, kissing and nipping playfully at his earlobe. Hephaestion tilted his head up, nuzzling Cassander's neck for a moment. Unable to speak, euphoria claiming him, he let out a light moan. Cassander licked the trail behind his ear and then returned to sucking at his earlobe. He whispered his request between playful sucks and nips. "Tonight, take me. I want to feel you as I haven't."

Hephaestion did not complain. Instead he let Cassander move from above him. Cassander lay on his back and Hephaestion propped himself up with an elbow. He let his hair fall over Cassander's chest as he kissed the flesh there. Then he lightly put a hand on Cassander's hip and turned him on his side so that his chest pressed against his back. He put one hand under Cassander's neck, and Cassander took his hand and pressed it to his lips. He sucked on a finger and Hephaestion let out a breath of hot air. Hephaestion let his other hand slide in front of Cassander. He rested his hand on his lower abdomen and pulled him even closer to him. Then, he slid his hand down and cupped Cassander's sensational warmth.

Hephaestion pushed his own erection against the curve of Cassander's buttocks, and the other did not let the feeling go unnoticed. As Hephaestion lightly slid into him he let out a moan as if he'd been starving for the touch. In fact, he had been, for as soon as he felt Hephaestion slide into him he knew he was feeling what Hephaestion felt when he took him. It was an amazing feeling and he felt as if there was no ground beneath him and only Hephaestion held him from falling. Hephaestion took a hand and pulled Cassander's right thigh back, which allowed him to slide further within him. Pulling hair away from Cassander's neck he kissed him passionately, kissing the pumping vein he felt just below a thin layer of skin. As he did, he ran his hand over Cassander's thigh, feeling each scar that Alexander had put there some time ago in a fit of rage. Cassander often didn't want Hephaestion to touch him there, for he considered it to be unworthy for some reason and it brought back the memory, but Hephaestion loved feeling the contrasts of skin. The scars were just as soft as the rest of his flesh, but not as hardened. Each touch sent a tingling feeling down the lower of his spine.

Cassander gasped as Hephaestion began to move against him. As he did, he felt Hephaestion wrap his hand over his length. He moved his thumb up and down his length as the rest of his fingers lightly tensed. Cassander reached down and grabbed Hephaestion's elbow. Hephaestion pressed himself completely against him. Feeling him against him caused Cassander to bite his lower lip, not only because it hurt slightly, but also because the feeling was far too much for him to handle. Hephaestion thrust into him, carefully knowing the initial pains of love, and kissed the nape of Cassander's neck. Cassander on the other hand cried out at his climax and spilled himself onto Hephaestion's hand. Continuing to fondle him Hephaestion blew lightly on Cassander's ear. Cassander sunk into him, gasping all the while.

Hephaestion lightly thrust into him once more before be let himself go, sending a warm sensation through Cassander's body. Gasping at the feeling, Cassander let go of Hephaestion's elbow and dropped his hand back to the soft furs. Hephaestion pulled away from him, letting Cassander fall onto his back, but then brought his lips to his chest. He kissed Cassander's upper torso, gliding his tongue over the hardened muscles there. Cassander continued to pant heavily. His breaths were calming until Hephaestion began to kiss his thighs, lapping at the warm liquid there. His breathing again became heavy until Hephaestion was done taking all of him in. Hephaestion brought his lips to Cassander's brow as he towered above him. He kissed his brow, sucking away the beads of sweat away.

Cassander reached up and wrapped his arms around Hephaestion's chest. He lightly pulled at him, urging him down. Hephaestion lay closely next to him and lifted his head to stare at Cassander. He pulled a strand of dark hair away from his forehead, which was damp with his sweat. Cassander looked over at him, staring into the depths of his cerulean eyes. Lips parted and still panting, he smiled softly. Hephaestion wiped more sweat from Cassander's neck, but continued to stare at him, waiting for the other to speak.

"Does it always feel that wonderful," Cassander asked, breathless still. Hephaestion smiled softly. Cassander reached up and ran a finger over Hephaestion's lower lip. He then tossed a lock of his long hair over his shoulder.

"It doesn't always hurt so," Hephaestion told him softly as he kissed his forehead. He put a hand against his neck and rubbed a tensed spot with his thumb. Cassander tilted his head back a little further, not used to having Hephaestion be so tender with him after their lovemaking. But he could not deny liking it, as odd as it seemed that Hephaestion cared for him, when it was generally the other way around. "It may ache tomorrow."

Hephaestion lowered himself, placing his head on Cassander's chest, and listened to his heartbeat. Cassander's breath was returning to normal but was still slightly quickened. Glancing up Hephaestion looked at him. For a moment he was worried, wondering what Cassander thought of. Yet Cassander smirked and looked down at him. He laughed playfully then ran a hand through Hephaestion's hair.

"It did hurt a little," he admitted. Then, in a more serious tone he added, "But it was worth it."

After a few moments he closed his eyes and began to slip away to sleep. He felt Hephaestion resting against him, his body warmer now. Before falling asleep Hephaestion pulled the fur blanket over them. Closing his eyes, he pressed himself closer against Cassander, and fell asleep knowing that he'd awaken with him in the morning.

0

0

0

Alexander had already known that Cassander was not in his tent. He didn't need to send his page to look but had done so anyway. Sighing, he crossed his arms and looked down at the map. He picked up the parchment and threw it to the ground. Turning he saw Bagoas in his bed, sleeping soundly, and quite nude. Alexander cursed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know why he kept slipping back into bed with the Persian eunuch. Perhaps it was the complete lack of commitment. He never had to explain things to Bagoas. He just had to sit there and let the Persian work his magic. Most of the time he never even needed to touch him.

It had never been like that with Hephaestion. Things were more complex and for some reason he couldn't always handle that. He loved him. He wanted him more than anything! Yet for some reason there was something keeping him from Hephaestion. It was not a lack of love or desire. He didn't know what he lacked. Yet it was not there. So when the page had come back and told him that Cassander was not in his tent, he knew where the other was. He was with Hephaestion, sleeping comfortably in his arms no doubt. He sat silently on the ground with a pillow for what seemed like hours, just staring at the ground, and thinking. Wondering what it was that had slipped away from him and Hephaestion.

"Alexander," Cassander said as he entered the tent. He didn't announce himself. He knew that he didn't need to. Alexander looked over at him, wondering what gave him the nerve to stand before him. Cassander only shrugged as he let the tent flap fall. He glanced at the Persian in the bed and raised an eyebrow as Alexander stood. "I heard that you had requested my presence."

"I only wanted to know were you were," Alexander replied, grabbing Cassander and pulling him with him out of the tent. He shoved him away, making sure that not too many were around. Luckily most of the men had built a large fire some feet away and were roasting a goat on a spit. Alexander glared at Cassander, who only laughed and smiled. It only angered the king all the more. "Knowing, I wish that I didn't!"

"I see," Cassander said with a nod. "Is that the reason then?"

"Reason for what?"

"Sending me away. Is that why you did it, to keep me away from Hephaestion? Because if I were in your position I would do the same thing. But Alexander, if I were in your position, I never would have let him slip away."

"You know nothing!"

"Then I would rather know nothing than whatever you know," Cassander said. With that he turned and walked away. He returned to Hephaestion's tent and found Hephaestion still asleep. Cassander entered the bed again, wrapping and arm around Hephaestion's waist, and stared at his face as he slept. Staring at him, facing him, he knew that there was no other that would ever compare to his beauty. Slowly Hephaestion's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Cassander through his lashes. He blinked a few times before smiling.

"Good morning," Cassander said softly.

"Is it late," Hephaestion asked, immediately concerned. He liked to wake early. Yet Cassander had a way of leaving him asleep if he woke first. Cassander would leave him resting for hours, doing his work for him, before coming back to lie with him. Cassander only shook his head and Hephaestion relaxed again. As long as it was still early he could remain calm.

"Phae," Cassander whispered softly to him. "There is something that I want to tell you. But you have to swear never to mention it to Alexander."

"What is it?"

"I found something," he told him, "in the jungles. A tribe of men, and women and children. They were harmless Hephaestion. All of them were so unconcerned with who ruled the world. Instead they gave me shelter, and the men, and then sent us on our way. I was supposed to tell Alexander if I saw anything out of the ordinary, any tribes for sure, but I didn't."

"It is for the best," Hephaestion assured him. "I understand your hesitation to tell him. I likely would have hesitated too. I trust your decisions."

"I found something there." Cassander moved to the edge of the bed and picked up a leather satchel. He untied the leather that bound it and opened it. Sitting up, Hephaestion leaned against him, watching as he opened the satchel. Cassander pulled a light translucent azure fabric from the bag. Hephaestion recognized that it was a sash of some sort, more beautiful than any fabric he'd seen in Persia. Cassander held it lightly in his hands and turned it so that a silver colored threadwork could be seen. Hephaestion looked at it, reading the first line, but in some foreign language. He wasn't sure if it was Indian, but it was not Persian, or any other language he'd known in the western world.

"What does it say," Hephaestion asked as he ran his fingers over the thin silver threads. Cassander placed it around Hephaestion's neck as he turned to him. Running his fingers over the translucent cloth he felt the touch of Hephaestion's skin beneath and it drove him mad. The azure matched perfectly with Hephaestion's eyes and skin tone as he'd hoped it would. With a soft smile the then answered Hephaestion.

"It says 'Sing to me oh Muse'."

"From the _Iliad_?"

Cassander nodded. "The man who gave it to me said he has never heard of the book, nor the story of Achilles or of Troy. He said only that it said 'Sing to me oh Muse', and I knew then that it was for you. I'm not sure if it is Homer that they quote. But you are my muse Hephaestion."

Hephaestion smiled as Cassander ran a hand over his cheek. He then looked back down at the sash. It was far too fragile to wear outside of the tent. It appeared so light that if air were to blow against it the fabric would deteriorate and float away. Yet it was beautiful, and it was the only thing that Cassander had given him. He looked up at him, hoping that the other did not think that worldly gifts would impress him. He already loved him and nothing would change that.

"Cassander," he began but was cut off.

"I know," Cassander told him as he silenced him with a kiss. Of course he knew. Hephaestion had told him more than once about how he wished Alexander would love him instead of giving him gifts. Immediately he felt foolish for thinking that Cassander would do the same. Cassander only kissed him again, kissed him for some time, until both knew that they had to get dressed and get on with their duties of the day. One of which involved a meeting with Alexander and the rest of the Companions.

0

0

0

A/N: Again, thank you for reading. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please review, don't be shy, I love feedback. Otherwise, look forward to the next chapter!


	4. Companions

Title: "Cassander's Campaign" 

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 4, "Companions"

WARNING: The second part of this chapter is graphic, and has a scene that alludes to rape. I understand this may disturb some people. So if you are not comfortable reading it, please don't. I wouldn't want to upset anyone.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter. I know that I make Alexander a little unlikable, but I don't think he was perfect, and don't make him perfect like a lot of other authors out there do. Not that doing so is bad! Don't get me wrong on that. Once again, sorry for the pause in updating. I promise to try to get better!

0

0

0

Alexander glared at the pair as they entered. He hated each of them for the moment. Yet when Hephaestion glanced up and Alexander caught sight of his cerulean eyes he knew that he could not hate him. Instead he took the extra hate he now had and put it against Cassander. He owed Cassander nothing and could hate him freely. If he died, he wouldn't mind. In his mind he thought about it but then thought better of sending him on some mission, one that would certainly would kill him. For he did not want to be the cause of Hephaestion's pain. Instead of lashing out at them for being late he was silent. Had it not been for Ptolemy's absence as of yet he would have at least spoken up and said something. Yet with another absent he couldn't.

Ptolemy entered, in a hurry. "Forgive me Alexander. It appears that the flap of my tent was sewn shut this morning. I had to cut my way out without destroying the canvas."

"Who would have done that," Cassander asked, desperately hiding a snicker and a smile. Hephaestion sat next to him, his blue eyes smiling for him while he drank boiled water that was already waiting for him. Alexander did not like their closeness. He despised it so much that when Ptolemy had begun to speak he wasn't listening. After hearing Cassander's remark he listened though.

"I'm not sure," Ptolemy hissed back. "It was likely some fool that held a grudge against me for no real reason."

"Forgive me," Cassander continued, "but it would appear that the fool got the better of you. So if it were a fool that sewed you into your confined tent, then what would that make you?"

"Enough," Alexander ordered before the two could fight any more. He was already angered about a dream he'd had last night. Darius had come to him as a ghost and spoken to him again. He told him to continue on to India. Yet his mother had stepped in front of Darius and had told him that he must first pause, bring her to Babylon, and make things right again with Hephaestion. He glanced over at Hephaestion, who was glancing obediently and lovingly at Cassander. "Let us discuss what I came here to say. It is almost the end of July. Still we have not found Darius."

"My king we do what we can," Nearchus told him as he seated himself more comfortably. "I am not sure what you would have us do."

"You cannot rule while chasing him," Parmenion added.

"He is right," Cassander spoke up. As he did all of the whispers and side conversations stopped. It was a common knowledge that Hephaestion and Alexander had been involved. Yet the new knowledge was that Hephaestion spent far more time with Cassander, while the king spent his time with Bagoas. The rest of the Companions looked at Cassander and Alexander, waiting anxiously to see what was going to happen. Only Cassander was so severely neurotic that he would speak poorly to Alexander while sitting in his presence.

"What is that," Alexander asked loudly, biting his tongue and grinding his teeth as he did so. He knew that he could not let personal matters rule this meeting. Yet Cassander was provoking him and that would not end well. Especially if he pushed him too far.

"I just don't think that you are in a stable position," Cassander continued to cut at him. He kept his voice level, unafraid, and completely derogatory as if Alexander was nothing but a fly. "Babylon will change while you are not there Alexander. They know nothing about obedience to a king there. Well, apart from their eunuchs."

"Cassander only means," Craterus interjected, "that it would be wise for you to consider stopping this mad chase. Darius has no forces. He cannot hurt you now, and even if he had an army, it would not phase you. Darius is powerless. Look at us, we are so far from Babylon now. It we push further we shall reach India."

"I plan to reach India," Alexander told them all. "Darius is king until I defeat him. We shall find him, and then we go to India. I am not stopping. If you want to stop, you are cowards."

"Cowards," Cassander asked, "or rational men?"

"Cassander you overstep your bounds!"

"Well, at least I overstep something that is my own," Cassander said as he leapt up from where he sat. Alexander stood as well. Cassander only pointed a finger at him, screaming now, and not even Hephaestion's tugging at his arm could pull him down. "You continue to take us to the edges of the world Alexander the _Great_, but never have you asked if we wanted to go. We cross from land to land and city to city and what is it that we do? You say we unite them in peace, but we only do so if they surrender to you! How is that fair Alexander? What is so wonderful about that might I ask?"

"You owe allegiance to me! I am your king and you do as I say."

"I owe nothing to you, Alexander, that you would want me to admit to here!"

"How dare you! I have gotten you this far. Without me you'd be back in Pella sitting around doing nothing, like your father."

"I would have been better in Pella! I would have had many less scars, that is for sure. Blame your infliction on the poison but you enjoyed it you bastard. You enjoyed tearing into me with my own blade. It made you feel powerful, because you've never had power over me! You've never had it and you never will!"

"Cassander," Hephaestion said as he threw himself in front of him. He pushed him back, when no other dared to receive his wrath. Instead, few others of the Companions grabbed Alexander and brought him back. They did not force him down, as Hephaestion did, but let him remain standing. Cassander glared at Alexander until Hephaestion reached over and took his hand under the table. He then turned his attention to Hephaestion. Worry shone in the other's eyes so he decided that perhaps he should calm himself. Where the sudden anger had come for he did not know. Yet, it felt good to tell Alexander what was on his mind.

"Get him out," Alexander screamed. When no one moved too quickly Alexander leapt up. He began screaming, spit flying he was so angry. He picked up a scroll and threw it at Hephaestion, who blocked it with an arm, but he was still bewildered. "Everyone get out! Everyone get out before I kill you all!"

It was easy to clear a tent with such words. Hephaestion rose, lifting Cassander with him. Cassander had no problem with staying and fighting a little more. Hephaestion pulled him out of the tent and as soon as he had he shoved him back, forcing his back into a tree. He held him for a moment. Then he let out a soft curse before letting him go. He pushed him back further though when Cassander tried to move. He turned on his heel, ran a hand through his hair, and then turned back to face Cassander.

"What are you thinking?"

"Why do you defend him," Cassander asked. Even now Hephaestion still held some allegiance to Alexander. He owed him nothing and Cassander could not understand why he thought that he did. Alexander had more than once broken him, soul and heart, as well as body. Yet still he found some subliminal reason to go back to him. Cassander threw his hands up as Hephaestion ran a hand through his hair, eyes beginning to tear. "Tell me why Hephaestion! Why do you defend him?"

"Because," Hephaestion said as tears began to flow from his eyes. His voice was a desperate scream. He met Cassander's loudness, yet the pain and desperation that lingered and choked his sobs was as far an opposite as the sky and sea. He shoved Cassander back as he answered, forcing the other's back into the tree once more. "Because in defending him I defend you!"

"Phae," he began but Hephaestion cut him quickly off. Cassander threw his arms around and held him though. Hephaestion continued to cry, yet the same desperation was in his voice. The same trail of pain was evident. There was no longer a tear that he could not hold back as he cried. He gripped the material at Cassander's shoulder and let his salty tears fall onto his dark ringlets. Yet Cassander did not mind, and if he had, Hephaestion would not have been able to stop himself. He could no longer hold back his emotions.

"I hold you back," Hephaestion said, referring to both individuals, not just Cassander or Alexander alone. "You are so the same that you'll never be able to live with each other. Neither of you can get along, not since childhood, and you never will be able to. I defend him," he said speaking of Alexander, "because if I don't he will kill you. I defend you because if I don't you'll kill him. I have to protect him, so don't treat me condescendingly for it!"

"I didn't want to," Cassander whispered. He held Hephaestion, one hand running up and down his back, the other behind his neck in the hair at the nape of his neck. "I just don't understand it Hephaestion. I know that it's not fair to look down on you for it, and I really do not mean to, but you must let him go Hephaestion. Long ago he left you, and you can keep a thread tied between you if you like, but there is no point. There is no hope. Please," he added, touching his cheek as he pulled away. "Do not defend me anymore Hephaestion. Let him take his rage out on me, for when he does he cannot harm you. But do not defend me and don't force me to sit and listen to your defenses of him. He may still have a place in your heart, and I am fine by that as I always have been, but to me he is still Alexander."

"Cassander," Hephaestion began, wishing he could take away the pain behind his eyes. He wanted to hold him and comfort him. Yet he knew that Cassander was not in the mood for comfort. He was in the mood to let his emotions flare, and Hephaestion was not sure why Cassander had suddenly begun to change. But little did he know, the question would plague him all night long. Cassander had turned and now was walking away from him. There was one thing he said before he grabbed his horse, climbing on, and rode away.

"He is not the boy you knew," Cassander flung back at him. Hephaestion watched him ride away, dirt flying from under the hooves of his horse. Hephaestion cursed softly and ran a hand through his hair again. He then walked quickly to his tent. Shutting himself in, he made sure to tie the leather strips that would not allow for another to enter, and he lay down. He stared up at the canvas, and without looking reached over to finger the azure sash that Cassander had given him. Suddenly not afraid to lift the sash, he covered his eyes with it, and just let it stain with tears.

0

0

(Warning now in affect)

0

Two weeks passed and it was amazing to him that the two generals had not seen or spoken to one another. Neither of them spoke to Alexander either. Bagoas poured more wine into Alexander's cup. Already Alexander had drunk too much, and earlier had sent for Hephaestion in slurred words. It had been some time and still there was no sign of the general. Bagoas could only hope that he would appear soon. After pouring the wine Alexander dismissed him and the eunuch left. As soon as he was gone he wanted nothing more to know of the incidents that Alexander had threatened would take place. Alexander on the other hand still waited for Hephaestion. Anger spread over him that Hephaestion was taking so long. Normally he would have been waiting outside of his tent. Yet, tonight, he'd been waiting for a good hour. Just before he was going to send another guard to send for him, Hephaestion entered the tent.

"About time," Alexander said as he finished the wine in his cup. He then slammed it down on the table. Standing, he approached Hephaestion. Not once did he see the pain in his eyes. He'd heard from Bagoas that there had been a falling out between Hephaestion and Cassander. Sadly, he could not say that he was not pleased about such news. Hephaestion stood his ground, and Alexander entered his space, reaching out and placing a hand on his neck. The other hand he cupped Hephaestion with, feeling the warmth of the other's thighs, and only then did Hephaestion step back. Alexander quickly jerked him back, tearing the hand from his cheek and grabbing the back of his neck. Hephaestion struggled for a moment, before he realized that unless he hit Alexander there was no point. Alexander seemed stronger while drunk. Yet, even now, he could not find the courage to hit him. Soon Alexander was screaming at him. "What? Am I no longer aloud to touch you! Are you saving your body for _him!_"

"Alexander," Hephaestion said, keeping his tone light. "Let me go."

Alexander only clamped his hand harder to Hephaestion. For a moment Hephaestion struggled, but then pleaded again for Alexander to let him go. There was nothing to change Alexander's mind though. He reached out and tore at Hephaestion's chifton and for the first time Hephaestion swung at him. He came close to hitting Alexander in the jaw, but only clipped his lip. A slight tear showed and blood dripped from the wound but it only infuriated Alexander. He shoved Hephaestion back with so much force that he fell to the ground. A moan escaped his lips as his back hit the hardened ground. Alexander straddled him, holding him down, and punched Hephaestion. He hit Hephaestion on the upper cheekbone. There was a satisfying sound, the sound of a bone becoming too close to cracking and blood cells being crushed. Hephaestion began to sit up and Alexander hit him again, forcing him back down. Alexander hit him a third time as he struggled beneath him. Suddenly, the king reached a hand down and grabbed Hephaestion's groin, squeezing to the point of drawing tears to Hephaestion's eyes. Hephaestion still tried to force Alexander away from him, but it was hard to fight him from the position he was in. In reality Hephaestion was stronger than Alexander, but whilst Alexander was drunk he could marvel even Herakles.

0

0

0

Cassander sighed, shutting the copy of the _Iliad_ he had been reading. There were nights when Hephaestion would read to him, either from the book or from memory, until sleep claimed him. He liked being ahead though. It made it so much easier to listen to Hephaestion's voice. There was no concentration on the words, just the melodic hum of his voice as air vibrated against his vocal cords. Sleep would not come tonight though. There was something wrong and he could feel it. The wind did not blow outside the tent as it had, there were no animals lurking in the woods, and not even the crickets dared to chirp. Slowly he slid the book under his pillow and stood. He dressed in the black robes of a Macedonian, covering his scarred body, and then stepped out of the tent. He folded his arms across his chest and looked around at the silent night. It was late, too late for the king to be up, yet there was a soft glow coming from his tent. The candles were not yet out, but the canvas was so thick that Cassander could not see through. Spying used to be one of the joys of his childhood. Now, although still fun, there was no point. He didn't want to see or hear of the plots that ran rampant through the camps and palaces. It all became too depressing. Especially when he found that assassination plots involved his death. Yet those he'd put to rest, the newer plans he wanted not to hear of, and nothing to do with. If Death was ready for him then let it come.

Cassander came closer to the tent of the king and realized that there were no guards standing outside. He wondered for a moment if something had gone wrong, but quickly passed. He did not want to linger outside of that man's tent. He was beginning to grow weary of even being on his campaign. Cassander made his way through the camp, looking around for anyone to keep him company. He saw Bagoas fetching water, but when he saw him, the eunuch quickly darted away. Sadly, he would have enjoyed even Bagoas' company at the moment, but wasn't even going to receive that. Turning, he began to go back to his own tent. This time as he passed Alexander's tent he heard the sound of something crashing to the ground and a grunt. He continued to walk a few strides before he stopped and uttered a curse. He glanced over his shoulder, knowing that the drunken Alexander had likely only stumbled and fallen, taking something down with him. Yet he then heard clearly that it was not this, but the sound of heels digging into the ground and a body fighting with both a man and the confinements around him. Cassander knew the sound of a struggle when he heard it. At first he thought of leaving Alexander to face his attacker, but then knew why the world seemed out of alignment. He heard a stifled moan that he could recognize as only Hephaestion. Cassander turned back and quickly ran to the tent. Throwing open the flap and rushing in, he saw what he'd never wanted to see in his life.

Memories of his own past hit him hard and he found himself turning and staring out at the world outside. He drew in a breath before turning around after what seemed like minutes but had only been a second. Cassander instantly grabbed Alexander by the shoulders and threw him off of Hephaestion. Alexander, unsuspecting of the assault, was thrown into a wooden box. He crumpled to the ground cursing, but tried to push himself up. Cassander jerked him off of the ground only to knee him several times in the groin. He pushed his face, hitting his nose directly and breaking it, before he let go of him. Alexander fell to the ground. Cassander, still plagued by memory, kicked Alexander in the gut several times before he realized he was no longer conscious. He stopped then, running a hand through his hair, eyes wide. Then, he turned, and looked at Hephaestion. He rushed to his side and dropped down next to him. Without thinking he took his hand and leaned over him.

"Phae," he choked out trough the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. Hephaestion turned his head, eyes closed, but was following Cassander's voice. There was a cut above his right brow that bled terribly, and Cassander sized it up as being the main wound that let blood run over his face. Cassander reached out and with his hands began to wipe the blood from Hephaestion's face, staining his own hands. Hephaestion flinched, but when the touch was soft, he did not move again. Instead, as Cassander lifted him into his arms, he sunk. Cursing, Cassander carried Hephaestion back to his tent and set him down on the bed. Grabbing a rag already sitting in a bowl of water he wiped drying blood away from his lover's face. Stopping, he looked at the wound above his brow. He wiped blood away, but found that there was no need for stitches. Instead he set the rag over the gash and found a piece of gauze. He wrapped the wound and then frantically tried to think of something to do for Hephaestion.

His body trembled and fear gripped his heart, freezing it. He did not know what to do. He thought back, to when Cleitus had done the same to him, and tried to remember what Hephaestion had done for him. For some reason, it was all a blur though. He only remembered later holding Hephaestion, loving him, caring for him, telling him that he would save his heart for him. There was no bad memory that he could remember where Hephaestion was involved. Once he entered a memory it had to be wonderful. Cassander cried and dropped his head into his hands, but felt a movement. Hephaestion's fingers twitched and he then moved a hand, reaching for something on the stand next to the bed. Cassander looked to his left and lightly wrapped his hand around a thin azure sash. He pulled it lightly and Hephaestion wrapped his fingers around it. After doing so, he sunk back down, and slept.


	5. An Uprising

Title: "Cassander's Campaign"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 5, "An Uprising"

A/N: Thanks everyone for being so patient. I hope that everyone enjoys.

0

0

0

Hephaestion slowly let his eyes flutter open. He threw a hand over his eyes to shield them from the brightness of the tent. It was truly not very bright. Yet it caused his head to ache terribly. He winced, then turned his head, and looked at Cassander. Cassander smiled for a moment. But shortly after tears filled his eyes and were streaming down his cheeks. He leaned forward and grabbed the hand that rested on Hephaestion's chest. He let his head fall against the back of Hephaestion's hand, and he continued to cry. Hephaestion felt the cool tears hit his hand but everything seemed to be happening a few seconds too late. What happened was only reaching his mind after a delay, and the feeling scared him. He titled his head back and drew in a breath, his eyes falling shut, and again when he slowly opened them it seemed too bright. He put his hand down and let his eyes adjust, and everything seemed to be going back to normal.

"Forgive me, forgive me for the things I said." Cassander said as he crawled onto the bed next to Hephaestion. He sat up, letting Hephaestion rest against his chest. Holding him, he slightly rocked him. Hephaestion began to feel sick, not because of the motion, but from sitting up. He coughed a few times and Cassander reached over for a large bowl. He placed it on the bed and pulled Hephaestion's hair back before he coughed again, this time heaving over, and vomiting. Cassander held Hephaestion's hair back and reached for a cloth with his other hand. Hephaestion was still bent over, trembling, and Cassander handed him the cloth. Hephaestion wiped at his mouth, but then grabbed the cloth and balled it up in his hand. He held himself up, pushing his balled fists into the bed, and then began to cry as he trembled. Cassander continued to rub his back. He was not sure if Hephaestion cried from the memory of what had happened from the night before, or if he cried over the embarrassment, or perhaps even over something up.

"I'm sorry," Hephaestion said after a moment. He reached out and grabbed Cassander's wrist as the other crawled out of bed and began to pick up the bowl to clean up after him. Still breathing unevenly, and painfully, he wanted to tell Cassander that he would do it. Cassander paused only long enough to reach down with his free hand. He lightly pried Hephaestion's fingers away from his wrist and replaced Hephaestion's hand to his chest. Cassander then silently left the tent, returning with a clean bowl. Hephaestion still trembled and finally put a hand over his eyes to try to hide his tears from Cassander. Again he muttered an apology. Cassander only came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. He took Hephaestion's hand, the one over his face, and held it tight in his own.

"You've done nothing wrong," Cassander whispered as he leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Hephaestion's forehead. He wiped tears away from his cheeks with his other hand. After a few moments Hephaestion's trembling had lessened. Cassander yearned to take his pain but knew that he would not be able to. He thought of himself, and of what Cleitus had done to him. He had learned to deal with the pain, mask it, and hide it. Hephaestion was not him though. Even though Alexander had not succeeded in his plans, he knew that Hephaestion still had the same feelings that he'd had. Hephaestion was not him either, and would not be able to hide his feelings, for if he did it would kill him. The only thing he could think of doing, other than comforting Hephaestion, was to kill Alexander. Yet he knew deep down, that even now, Hephaestion would still not wish for Alexander's death. They deep loyalty between the two was disgusting to him at times like these.

"Help me up," Hephaestion finally said as he tried to push himself up. Cassander helped him sit up, but did nothing more. Hephaestion waited for the slight wave of dizziness to pass. He then tried to get out of bed, but Cassander held him back.

"You're too weak," Cassander assured him. He brushed hair out of Hephaestion's face. Then, he silently leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. Pulling away he ran a hand over his cheek. He already knew that Hephaestion was ready for a confrontation but knew that he stood no chance at the moment. However, he was not sure if Alexander did either. There was really only one person he could ask about Alexander's condition, and he did not wish to speak with that person at the moment. Instead he held Hephaestion's hand, glancing down at it, and then looked back up. "Hephaestion, can you forgive me for the things I said? I…I know what Alexander means to you…"

He paused, wondering if Hephaestion would forgive him for this. There may never again be anything between them as there had been. The loyalty would remain. The friendship might not. Choking on his own words he glanced up at Hephaestion's eyes, trying to read him. Yet never before had Hephaestion looked at him the way he did now, and he knew that he never would again. It was an unreadable emotion, for he did not know it, and would only learn what it was far later. He let out a small breath before continuing.

"I just…I was worried for you. I was worried that you would no longer…love me I suppose…if I told you that I still hated him. Hephaestion, I know that you understand him as I cannot. I can stand him, for you, but I can never forgive him. So when you were defending him, I just, I worried that you were going to let me go."

"Cass," Hephaestion whispered, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "I don't need you to understand him. I know how you feel about him, and… I cannot blame you because for the first time…I understand your hatred of him."

0

0

0

It did not take long for Hephaestion to fall asleep again. Cassander understood very well the pain he must be going through. Not only did his head spin, causing him to vomit twice more before he slipped into sleep, but the emotional pain burned far more. Cassander had not known how to comfort him for the most part. He was not used to having to care for another. He had tried, rubbing his aching muscles, kissing some of them lightly. He'd washed his face, forced him to drink a few sips of wine, and had sung to him when he couldn't think of a story to tell him. Hephaestion had fallen asleep, smiling as he did so. Cassander now left the tent and started for Alexander's tent. As he approached, two guards stood at their post.

"We were told not to let you enter," one of the guards said. Cassander only glared at them. After a few seconds the guards stepped out of the way. Cassander wondered what the point was if they did not do their job. Entering the room, he noticed that Alexander still slept, and that Bagoas was nowhere to be seen. Secretly he wanted two things when he didn't find Bagoas in the tent. He wanted to be told that he'd run away and would never return. Yet he also wanted to be told that just because Bagoas was gone, Hephaestion would not wind up again at Alexander's side.

Cassander crossed the room and towered above Alexander. He could see bruises on the king, and he knew that he'd put them there. That fact alone was good enough for him. He wished he could add more. He said Alexander's name, but he did not move in the slightest. Finally Cassander backhanded him, jerking his face to the side, and Alexander awoke with a start. He turned, looked at Cassander, and instantly was getting up.

"What are you…"

"I came to mark your death," Cassander said as he grabbed Alexander and pulled him to him. He let Alexander struggle for a moment before he elbowed him in the gut. This stopped him, and Cassander held Alexander up so that he did not fall. "Listen," Alexander ordered. "I'm going to kill you. Not now, not at the moment because I respect Hephaestion, but I shall be the one that kills you! You won't die at the hand of an enemy or from some sickness. I am going to kill you!"

"I could kill you for treason at this moment."

"But you won't," Cassander told him, smiling as he did, and then shoved him away. "You won't order it. Do you think that Ptolemy will not ask under what kind of treason? If not him do you think no others will? Alexander, for being so wise you are at times a fool."

"I would."

"No, because you'd have to tell them all what you did to Hephaestion! What you tried to do to him you son of a bitch! Do you think that your men will look at you kindly then? Go, tell, please. I would love to see the uprising!"

"I don't need a reason," Alexander told him. He knew that he could kill Cassander himself. Sure, there may be some questions asked. However he knew that without Cassander he did not have a commander of the right good enough to be on this campaign. He said nothing else, for he heard a horse approaching quickly. Bagoas entered the tent and announced a soldier, who then entered.

"Alexander…Darius has been found. Come quickly for he does not fair well." The man left, as did Bagoas. Alexander was instantly getting ready to ride. Cassander crossed his arms and laughed for a moment. Alexander looked up as him, glared, wondering what he was thinking.

"You'd rather see a dying king," Cassander informed him. "Then see yourself for the failure you are becoming."

"Get out."

"I will," Cassander nodded. He turned, walked to the flap, and held it open. He glanced at Alexander and decided to make his cuts even deeper. "I told Hephaestion that you were not the boy we knew. After last night…I think he may agree with me."

0

0

0

Alexander knelt down next to Darius. He stared at him, wondering if this was how he'd be some day. Alone, stabbed by his own men, and then left to die. He stared at the Persian and saw himself for a moment. He thought of Cassander, and now that the wine had left his system, he believed him. Cassander would have no trouble killing him, he knew, and for the first time he worried. He truly worried. Yet, Hephaestion would control him. Cassander already admitted as much. But if Hephaestion no longer cared for him, as Cassander had implied, then there may not be much time.

0

0

0

A/N: A short chapter, I know. But the next chapter is going to be about 8 months to a year later. I continue to appreciate your reviews! Looking forward to hearing from everyone. Will try to update the next chapter soon.


	6. Unmentioned

Title: "Cassander's Campaign"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 6, "Unmentioned"

A/N: Again, sorry for the updating pauses. Yet our tale continues, about six months later in the beginning of the winter. Enjoy! Quick warning: Do not put any ice near this chapter. I am not responsible for anything that melts!

0

0

0

As the words were spoken a smile spread across Cassander's lips, even though it shouldn't have. He knew all to well that the man next to him trembled when such a devastating blow hit him. Whoever said that words could not kill, was wrong. Cassander sat back though, drinking diluted wine, and kept his eyes focused on Alexander. As he'd suspected, Alexander never mentioned what he'd done to Hephaestion. It simple had been failed to be mentioned. Cassander wondered where he would have added that in his meetings with the Companions. Right after he told them what a wonderful leader he was seemed good but might be devastating to his 'unmarred' image. Alexander glared back at him for a moment, before standing. He left, even though Cassander should have, brushing past his chair and hitting his shoulder as he did so. The hit brought back memories that made him smile, but they were bittersweet.

_"Do not believe that you are above me," Hephaestion screamed and shoved Alexander back. The king fell to the ground. Wine mixed with the previous days' beating from Cassander did not mix well. He looked up at Hephaestion, his own eyes glossed with tears, and shook his head. He did not mean for what he'd done to happen. He couldn't even begin to wonder where the idea had come from, how it had started. Raping Hephaestion, ugh, the thought was enough to cause his throat to constrict. _

_"Phae," he began but was immediately cut off. Hephaestion backhanded him, hard, and it caused Alexander's head to turn to the side. He looked up at Hephaestion and his jaw dropped in a frown. Hephaestion, despite the fact that he was trying to be a man of marble, began to cry. Yet he had the same anger and did not let tears wash that away. Perhaps they quenched his burning soul though and brought comfort to his aching heart. _

_"Don't call me that," Hephaestion said through his teeth. He repeated it again, louder, and spit even flew from his mouth. He then turned, preparing to leave the tent. Alexander called out his name, his full name, and Hephaestion stopped. Without turning he continued, this time his voice was dreadfully calm. His tone reminded Alexander of the waves in the Mediterranean Sea, calm to what most could see, but brewing beneath to take ships to the bottom. Alexander cried, listening carefully. _

_"Sometimes," Hephaestion said, staring out at the night and the stars in the sky. Never did he turn back to look at Alexander though. The king could understand this but it still ripped him to shreds on the inside. "Sometimes I stare up at the stars, and I wonder why men cannot be more like them. They stay the same, constant, never faltering. I realized one day long ago that we were though, like the stars. Like most of the men here, I am one of the little stars, lighting the sky. Yet I will burn out and leave a black void from where I've been."_

_Alexander listened, trying to hold back his sobs. Hephaestion had far too much power over him. Everyone that knew of their relationship had always said the same thing. Never would he mind though. Deep down he knew that he deserved anything that Hephaestion said to him now. Yet he did not want to hear of his failures from Hephaestion. Of all people, Hephaestion was the only one that still believed in him unconditionally. If he lost that, he would loose everything. _

_"Ah, but you Alexander," Hephaestion continued. His voice was forced to be audible, or he'd be whispering. Tears were about to choke him, but he wouldn't let them fall. He drew in a breath instead and tried to force them away. "You are the brightest star of them all. Men follow you unconditionally and will never be able to outshine you. But…you are also alone. Whether or not you wish to be, unlike those stars, is up to you. Yet your own glory continues to outshine who you are Alexander. Do you think it will be the land and a name they remember when you die? Or will it be you, as you stand behind me now?"_

_Alexander wanted him to turn and face him. He wanted him to accept his apology. Yet he knew that he wouldn't. If he were Hephaestion, he would have already drove a knife through his stupid heart. Hephaestion had every right to kill him for what he'd tried to do to him. The only thing that held him back from ordering Hephaestion to was the fact that he'd not succeeded in raping him. Only raped his soul of the remaining trust they had with one another. _

_"You used to be great," Hephaestion whispered. "Now you're just a pathetic mess of a man. Cassander was right. You are not the boy that we knew. But I wonder, was I a naïve child, or were you a liar for so long?"_

_He left then. Alexander could not stop him. He knew that he would not see him again except for at meetings he held. For this reason he called more meetings. After awhile, Hephaestion stopped even listening. He'd stare at something in the tent, some unimportant object, and would continue to stare at it until he sensed others leaving. Then, in a rush, he would leave either at Cassander's side or by himself. Six months would pass before another word was spoken between he and Hephaestion. Yet, those words would be heavily priced, for he'd have to push another boundary before Hephaestion would come to him again. _

"No," Hephaestion said as he knocked over a chair. He grabbed his hair, cursing as he knelt over, and tried to hold back the bile he tasted in his throat. Suddenly nothing made sense in the world and he knew that it was his fault. He finally fell to the ground completely in a sobbing shell of what once was a man. Again he pulled at his hair, and knowing that it would not matter if he made all the sound in the world, he screamed. It could have broken all the eardrums in Macedonia had he been standing in Pella's center. He slumped forward, heaving into the dirt as he did so, and tears clouded his vision and he quickly covered the liquid with dirt. He was not alone though. A hand gently touched his shoulder, and he felt legs and thighs against his back. Another hand gently pulled his hair back, and then his forehead.

Hephaestion felt Cassander lower himself in a sitting position behind him. Behind closed doors Cassander would have amazed all. Instead of insulting Hephaestion, as many knew he did often enough in public, he cradled him in his arms. He kissed his forehead lightly and rocked Hephaestion slightly as he grabbed at his shirt and cried upon his breast. Cassander looked down at him, pulling tear soaked locks of hair away from his cheeks. He was beautiful, even when he cried, and Cassander knew this was why so many others envied his godliness. He'd wondered how long Hephaestion would wait before breaking down into this state, but he'd gotten the answer far faster than he would have liked. Just as he'd stepped into the tent behind Hephaestion, the other had begun to cry. Cassander held him for a moment longer before picking him up effortlessly in his arms. Hephaestion tried to protest, but tears still flowed, and his throat was still sore from screaming.

Cassander placed Hephaestion on his bed and pressed his lips to his lover's. He wiped his tears away before he slowly removed Hephaestion from his clothing. Doing nothing more, he pulled the thin sheet and thick fur blanket over Hephaestion. Hephaestion smiled softly, his eyes already slowly closing. Cassander put a hand over Hephaestion's eyes, and in doing so told him to sleep. Hephaestion fell asleep, too angry to do otherwise, and far too broken to protest. Cassander stood though and went back to his own tent. He stripped of his clothing and washed himself quickly before pulling a coal black chifton over his muscled shoulders. Upon doing so he pulled a robe over himself and left his tent once more. It took him longer to return to Hephaestion's tent than to leave. Upon entering, he hadn't looked towards the bed, but when he did it made his heart skip a beat.

Hephaestion had pushed the blankets away from himself and had turned onto his side. He rested his head on his hand, elbow pushed into the bed, eyes looking up at Cassander through his dark lashes. Cassander couldn't even move, just stared at him. His tanned body, muscled completely, seemed too fragile, as he lay nude on the bed. The only thing covering him in the slightest was the translucent azure sash Cassander had given him. Pausing, Cassander caught his breath before he came closer, still staring at the angelic body that was offered before him. Hephaestion stared up at him and offered Cassander his hand. Cassander lightly laced his fingers with Hephaestion's, but did not immediately let Hephaestion pull him down to the bed.

Before he hadn't worried in the least about the words that Alexander had said to him. Yet now, as Hephaestion was before him, he recalled what fear was. Fear, it was something he forgot long ago. But if Hephaestion was before him, he remembered what fear was, because he feared so much that he'd loose him some day. He dreaded what would happen should they be separated. Hephaestion did not seem to notice his fears though. Cassander hid them well, knowing that Hephaestion had his own concerns. Not to mention, he did not wish to be the cause of Hephaestion's heartache, or any other heartache should he say.

Hephaestion only crawled onto his knees, his lips coming up only to the center of Cassander's chest. He pulled the sash away from his thighs and wrapped it around Cassander's neck. Pulling him down to him Hephaestion covered Cassander's tender lips with his own. Kissing him amorously he held back a single glossy tear at the corner of his eye. Hephaestion pulled away from Cassander, and he then took the sash and folded it over once. Carefully he wrapped the sash around Cassander's head, covering his eyes and tied it in the back, careful not to catch any of Cassander's hair. Cassander let Hephaestion draw him forward, and unable to see he let Hephaestion lead him. His knee hit the edge of the baseboard of the bed, but he didn't do anything. Instead he found himself vertical on his knees in the center of the bed, with no one touching him.

After a moment Hephaestion's hands were on his shoulders. Slowly Hephaestion slid the robe away from him, and then pulled away Cassander's chifton. He let the material brush delicately over Cassander's skin causing him to quiver. The clothing was tossed away, and Cassander reached behind him, trying to feel for Hephaestion, who'd somehow disappeared it seemed. He trusted him, but didn't like the fact that he couldn't see anything. It worried him slightly. But Hephaestion took his outstretched hand, and slowly wrapped an arm around him. He placed Cassander's hand back on his chest, his covering it, and he kissed his back between both shoulder blades. Cassander felt the wet trail of kisses that Hephaestion covered his back with. He continued to trail kisses over him, his hands wrapping around to his chest, and one slowly slid down to his pelvis. Cassander bit his lip, turning his head to the left, hoping that Hephaestion's lips would meet his.

That did not happen though. Instead Hephaestion ran his fingers up and down his chest, leaving trials of a tingling sensation over him. Cassander's mouth was agape by the time that he finally gasped, the cause being Hephaestion biting his earlobe. Cassander felt Hephaestion pressed against him, his hardened erection pushing into his buttocks, and his sacs lightly rubbing against his soft flesh as well. He felt the few warm drops of viscous white liquid that had dripped from Hephaestion's tip as it touched his skin. He gasped out, and lost his balance, and fell forward. He'd caught himself but was now on all fours, still unable to see, and now gasping for breath.

Hephaestion ran his electric fingers over Cassander's back, and then kissed the small of his back. He pressed his palm against his thigh, rubbing warmly up and down, and then fondled him with the other hand. Cassander let out a moan from deep in his throat as Hephaestion licked himself off of the curve of his buttocks, and he bit his lower lip. For a moment he thought he'd drawn blood but instead concluded that it was saliva from his awaiting mouth. Hephaestion kissed the rest of his backside, then kissed the back of his thigh, and upon doing so nudged his cheek against Cassander's tightened flesh.

"Hephaestion," Cassander gasped out, breathing heavier than he ever had when they'd been together. Hephaestion had stopped touching him. The beating of his heart in his ears was enough to block out any sounds he would have made. Cassander began to push himself up but Hephaestion stopped him, his hand on his hip. He put a hand over Cassander's right breast, pinching his erected nipple slightly, and then slowly lowered him back into a bent position.

Cassander felt him against him and when the first initial slide of Hephaestion's erection into him caused him to groan erotically. Hephaestion furthered his thrust until he was completely inside of him. He then put a hand on Cassander's abdomen and lifted him up slightly to a higher incline. In doing so Cassander had to reach back and grasp Hephaestion's arm to steady himself. Hephaestion took his arm, bending it back and draping it over his own neck as he brought Cassander back to his knees. He thrust into him then, and Cassander held a bit tighter to his neck. Another thrust, and Hephaestion moaned in his throat. Cassander breathlessly rasped his name and gritted his teeth as Hephaestion pushed into him again. He felt his eyes welling with tears, not because it hurt, but because that worry he'd had earlier was creeping back into his mind. What if he was going to loose this? Hephaestion plunged into him once more before he tensed, then released himself.

Cassander thought that he'd be done but that was clearly not the case. Instead Hephaestion merely pulled out of him and then carefully turned Cassander to face him. Cassander went to withdraw the blindfold but Hephaestion stopped him. He removed Cassander's hand, placing it on his chest so that Cassander could steady himself, and then kissed him full on the mouth. He slid his tongue between Cassander's parted lips, licking at each lip as he entered, and then he searched for Cassander's tongue. He found it, drew it to him, and then closed his lips over Cassander's tongue alone as he pulled it out of Cassander's mouth. He kissed only his tongue, causing Cassander to quake, and a slight spurt of his seed dripped from his ready erection. Hephaestion let Cassander have his tongue back but then kissed his chin.

He let his hand find Cassander and he rubbed his thumb over the tip of his penis. Cassander, who'd been almost perfectly in a vertical position a moment before, crumpled. He threw his arms around Hephaestion, holding to him so that he didn't sink further, but he was already slipping down. With a slight laugh Hephaestion bit Cassander's lower lip before kissing him again. Letting out another weakened rasp of his name Hephaestion lay him back against the bed. He crawled over him, staring down at the vision before him, and let his hand find Cassander again. He rubbed him in many different ways, harder and then softer, passionately and then tenderly. No matter what he did Cassander began to spill himself, but as soon as Hephaestion's touch was gone, he stopped and held himself –waiting for Hephaestion to stroke him again.

"I love you," Hephaestion whispered as he began to suck at Cassander's neck. At the same time he rubbed his thumb over his tip again. Cassander gasped out, quaking as more of his seed oozed onto Hephaestion's hand. This time when Cassander reached up and pulled the sash away from his eyes Hephaestion let him. He lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around Hephaestion's neck. He pulled Hephaestion down on him. Hephaestion kissed him deeply as Cassander's erection rubbed against his own genitals. Cassander came while kissing him, binding them both with warm viscous nectar. Hephaestion sucked at his lower lip and tongue, begging for more. A drop of sweat dripped from his brow onto Cassander's cheek, and he wiped it away, still kissing him. He began to lift up, just for the fact that he felt he was trapping Cassander beneath him. Cassander only grabbed him by the buttocks and pulled him back down. He let Cassander grind into him tenderly for a moment more before he stared down at him. Tears shone in Cassander's eyes and Hephaestion placed a simple kiss on the tip of his lips. Letting out a breath of air Cassander reached up, pulling Hephaestion's hair out of his face, and just gazed at him before a tear streaked down his face. Still upon him Hephaestion could not move. He could only stare back at him, the same fears taking his emotions by storm, and he was soon letting silent tears slide down his cheeks.

"I'll come back," Cassander assured him as Hephaestion pressed his forehead to his own. Hephaestion shook as he cried, and Cassander held him tightly. Hephaestion shifted so that he straddled him, his length still pressed against Cassander's, and his chest against Cassander's as well. Tears fell from his chin to Cassander's, and he tried to brush them away, but Cassander stilled his hands. He took Hephaestion's hands, and kissed both of them before sitting up, taking Hephaestion with him. He held him, their legs wrapped around each other, and they both cried for a moment.

"Promise me," Cassander whispered as he frantically pulled hair out of Hephaestion's face and touched every part of his face he could touch. "Think of me, when I'm gone. Just do that one thing for me, please, and keep strong."

"Cassander," Hephaestion said as he held him, whispering into his ear as his chin rested on his shoulder. He cried for a moment, forcing both of them to shake. He did not want this to happen. Alexander was sending Cassander only because the mission would be dangerous and he may not return to them. Hephaestion had already been told not to cry or worry, for Cassander had not wanted him to. But how could he not? Yet there was one thing Cassander had assured him, that it was not his fault. But how was it not his fault?

"Promise me," Cassander said again.

"I do," he assured him. Cassander whispered something else to him. He promised that no matter what he'd return to him. He planned to be back by the summer. Yet Alexander was not going to stop. He was going to cross into the Hindu Kush, and Cassander would be gods know where during the months from January till then. Hephaestion held him close, not wanting to let him go, but heard steps outside of the tent. It was too late though. Alexander had already entered the tent, and he crossed his arms, a frown upon his face.

There was silence then. Hephaestion did not move because he was still trying to grasp the scenario. However, Cassander remained as he was in defiance. After a moment he untwined himself from Hephaestion's grasp and picked his robe up from the ground. He pulled it on and turned to Hephaestion, blocking Alexander's view of him with his back. He smiled a bittersweet smile and then pressed a kiss to Hephaestion's forehead. He lingered there for a good number of seconds and then inhaled before pulling back. Holding back his tears he turned and walked defiantly over to Alexander. He stood before him and stared at the man he'd come to hate. Alexander returned his gaze and Cassander spat in his face before brushing past him, hitting him hard on the shoulder as he did.

"You have a way with people Alexander," Hephaestion said as he threw himself onto the bed, covering himself. He was not embarassed by his nudity. Yet he knew that Alexander no longer deserved to look at him in such a way. Alexander remained and Hephaestion finished his thought. "You truly show them that you love them and won't let harm come to them."

"Do I," Alexander asked, anger on his words.

"You stab them yourself," Hephaestion tossed back at him. Alexander turned in a furry and left. Hephaestion waited a few moments before he burst into tears. He wrapped his fingers around the sash that still lay on the bed. He curled up, holding his only remaining piece of Cassander to him, and cried. When he heard Cassander saddling his stead, his men preparing to ride out, he knew that it was dawn. He'd not slept all night, yet tears still poured. He heard Cassander ride away, his men with him, and wished more than anything that he'd gone too. He'd rather have Alexander hunt him down and kill him swiftly than continue to cage him and kill him through slow tortures such as this.

0

0

0

A/N: Well, what do you think? Again, if your ice melted I cannot be blamed. But I would love to hear about it! Going to try and get another chapter done with in at least two days or sooner. Crossing fingers! Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Trying to Return

Title: "Cassander's Campaign"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 7, "Trying to Return"

A/N: Summer 329 BC. Cassander has been away for some time now and is on his way back to Hephaestion. This chapter chronicles what both went through during the time apart. As for Alexander, we either hate him or love him. The happy halfway line really is being pushed. Let me know what you think though! Thank you for reading and understanding the pause in updates.

0

0

0

Hephaestion sat, staring at his folded hands on his lap. He kept his eyes cast down, unwilling to look at Alexander even as he spoke. There was nothing left for him here, especially with Cassander gone. After a moment he glanced in the king's general direction as he spoke. Alexander had been waiting for him to look at him for some time. Now that he had that look, he did not want it. Hephaestion only glared at him and went back to staring at his hands. The meeting was dismissed, but not after Alexander called for Hephaestion to stay. Ptolemy cast an understanding glance at Hephaestion. It meant that all he had to do was scream and then Ptolemy would come. Hephaestion waved him away with a hand though, assuring him that he would not need him.

Alexander sat for a moment, drinking from his goblet. He stared at Hephaestion all the while, until his eyes began to cloud with tears. Finally he blinked and let a tear fall. Hephaestion looked up, as if he had heard it, and looked at him. Alexander shook his head, putting the glass down, and then let tears fall –all the while trying to wipe them away. It took all of his strength to sit without reaching out and touching him as Hephaestion came a knelt beside him. Hephaestion reached up and kindly wiped the tears from his eyes, even though he still held contempt for him, and even though he did not love him as he did. Yet still he felt as if perhaps these tears were partially his fault. Hephaestion sat before him, wiping the tears from his eyes, and Alexander bent forward and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry," Alexander told him as he held him, crying. Hephaestion would have wrapped his arms around him in the old days. He would have dried his eyes, soothed his soul, and then made sweet love to him. Yet things were different now. Instead Hephaestion pulled away from him, standing, and then made his way back to the other side of the makeshift tent. Alexander called out to him, and he stopped. Hephaestion turned even though it pained him, making a knot in his stomach.

"What," Hephaestion asked. He did not know how to reply to him any other way. Alexander looked up at him, pained. Hephaestion did not try to be calmer. Alexander had wronged him, but their relationship aside, he'd wronged Cassander. Cassander was out there somewhere, on his way back to wherever they were now in the Hindu Kush. Hephaestion didn't even try to recall the names anymore. There was but one name constantly on his lips. And it was no longer Alexander's, which was what had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

"Phae," Alexander pleaded with him, no longer caring that Hephaestion had told him never to call him such again. Hephaestion glared but Alexander continued. "I sent him because I knew that I was loosing you!"

"Well," he said coldly. "You lost me either way."

"Don't say that."

"Alexander," Hephaestion said as he slid down onto a seat. He sighed, looking away. He then turned his gaze back to Alexander. "Ours was a fated tale from the beginning. You knew it, I knew it, so why do you fight for it now?"

"Because I haven't stopped loving you! I never did Hephaestion and I know that you may have some feelings for Cassander. But he is not I and I know that it is I that you love. It has always been us Hephaestion, for we are one. You can stay with Cassander for the rest of your life but he'll never give you what we had."

Hephaestion laughed. "What we had? What are you speaking of? Us before you tried to rape me or after?"

"I didn't mean that!"

"Of course not. Convenient how every time you do something there is either poison or wine involved. Alexander, listen to me, I no longer blame you. Yet I can never again love you as I did. I've moved on. Why can't you accept what I have, for you are a greater part of the problem."

"Cassander," Alexander argued, "is the one that seduced you!"

"For how long are you going to blame him," Hephaestion asked as he stood and left Alexander. He did not see the tears that continued to stream from Alexander's eyes. He set his forehead on the table and cried for some time. He did not know what to say to Hephaestion. This had just seemed to upset him more. What could he tell him to make him see that he wanted him back, more than he wanted the entire world? Nothing would help though, would it? Instead he stood and retreated back to his tent where Bagoas waited for him. The Persian stood, hands clasped behind his back, eyes cast down at the ground. He waited for his instructions.

0

0

0

Cassander felt the cut on his hand as he gripped the reins. He glanced down, opening his palm so that he could see it. He likely needed stitches, for it still bled, the open wound. Cassander did not wish to think about it though. He just wanted to get to the camp, which he was assured by scouts was not far from here. He closed his hand over the reins once more and kicked his horse into a faster walk. The animal was not as anxious as he was though. He would have rather continued at this leisurely pace for some time but Cassander would have none of it. As he rode, he reflected on the things that had happened, and the important things in life.

There had been too much death on this campaign. He himself had killed many. There was even still a dried streak of blood on his cheek, and his hair was matted with tangles and blood. He did not want to take the time to stop and bathe though. He just wanted to get back to Hephaestion. Hephaestion was the only thing he'd fought for, killing young boys no older than twelve. Yet if he did not kill them they would surely kill him. Then he'd never see those cerulean eyes he yearned for again. That made every death worth it in his mind.

Hephaestion. Just thinking his name gave him a sense of security. He desired to be with him once more. He wanted to hold him and whisper in his ear that he loved him. He had only memories here with him now, and a ring on his left hand, a small silver band that Hephaestion had given to him. He stared down at it now, wondering if blood had spilt onto it. He lifted his hand and looked at the back of his palm, at the silver band that shone in the sunlight. Luckily it seemed fine though. He gripped the reins once more and wondered why it was taking so long. He should have been there by now. Just as he was beginning to think he would never reach Hephaestion, he saw the smoke of the camp. Never before had the canvas tents looked so beautiful.

He stopped and dismounted, so tired he almost couldn't stand. He saw men coming, but not the one that he wanted to see. After some moments he saw Hephaestion. He tried to hold back from running to him and throwing his arms around him. Instead he gave him a smile and went to his tent while one was prepared for him. Hephaestion did not come to him for some time. He tried to keep it less than obvious. When he came though, Cassander was lying on the bed, his body aching from the ride. Hephaestion smiled and shut the flap of the tent. He held a basin of warm water and cloths in his hands.

"You could have bathed," he told Cassander playfully. "I'm starting to think you're loosing your charm."

"Did you miss me," Cassander asked as Hephaestion motioned for him to take a seat. Cassander did, sitting down, and glancing over his shoulder as Hephaestion began to strip him of his upper clothing. He then took a wet cloth and began to wipe the blood and dirt away from Cassander's shoulder. Even the simple contact forced Cassander's head back and his mouth open slightly as he let out a breath of air he'd been saving since he left. Hephaestion leaned down, placing a hand on his cheek, and met his lips. He kissed him softly and then pulled away and went back to his work.

"A very silly question," Hephaestion confirmed as he began to wet Cassander's hair. He washed the blood away and then took a comb from the dresser. Slowly he worked on the knots and tangles in his hair. Cassander on the other hand closed his eyes and drifted away. He was soon asleep, even though Hephaestion continued to tug at his hair. Hephaestion smiled down at him, knowing that it had taken him some time to get back to him. And he'd likely not rested for hours. It was clear to see that he hadn't done much bathing before his return. Hephaestion did not mind though. He liked running his fingers through his hair, touching him lightly, even if the other did not feel it the touches brought shiver to his own spine. Just as he was finishing bathing and combing through Cassander's hair, Cassander stirred. He tilted his head back, looking at Hephaestion, and smiled slightly.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you as well," Hephaestion said as he set the comb back down. He placed a hand on Cassander's cheek, lingering there for a moment, but then turned. There was no kiss of passion. There were no more words of longing nor of hope. Cassander watched for a moment as Hephaestion turned his back and folded his arms over his chest. Cassander's smile fell into a frown and he glanced down, turning his head so he no longer had to look at Hephaestion's back. He stared down, knowing that the demise had begun. It pained him yet he knew their love was as fated as the love of Alexander and Hephaestion, and of Achilles and Patroclaus, and Paris and Helen.

"You should have said it before I returned," Cassander whispered. Hephaestion turned and Cassander only heard him doing so. Cassander did not turn though. Hence he did not see the stab of pain on Hephaestion's face. Instead Cassander stood, taking a folded piece of parchment from a pocket at his side, and tossed it onto the bed. He left then, redressing as he left the tent, not even saying a goodbye. The worst thing of all, was Hephaestion did not run after him. Instead he stood, completely dumbfounded, and stared at the folded parchment on his bed.

Hephaestion took a step closer to the bed. He picked up the parchment and unfolded it. The words were blurred. Clearly the letter had been folded over more than once. The ink was wet with, tears, he supposed. Hephaestion sat, slumping down on the bed, and began to read the letter. He quickly folded it, knowing what it was, and set it next to him on the bed. What is said he did not read past the first line, where he knew what it was that Cassander wanted him to know. He already knew what he though, but this change in his own mood had nothing to do with Alexander. It had to do with him. Sometimes, Cassander could take the simplest things, and turn it into this. It was his right. Yet Hephaestion wanted him to know that he'd not lost him again to Alexander, like he thought. He was loosing him to something far greater than a man. Hephaestion was being tugged at by something else, not love, but an illness only he knew he was slowly claiming him.


	8. Wars Waged

Title: "Cassander's Campaign"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 8, "Wars Waged"

A/N: Thank you everyone for your continued support. Alas, here is the next chapter. I know this is repetitive but forgive me for taking so long on updating! Enjoy and I look forward to your reviews and comments!

0

0

0

He looked up as he entered, setting down the scroll he held in his hand. He sat up just a bit straighter for look and cleared his throat. A smile spread across his lips when he saw the obvious pain in his eyes. Clearly he'd had some kind of lovers spat. It was best for him though, if Cassander angered Hephaestion. That would only bring him closer to getting what he desired. Cassander sat and withdrew from a small satin bag at his hip a golden right. He tossed it to Alexander, who caught it, and only folded his arms across his chest. Alexander looked at the ring, a bloodstain around it, and smiled all the more.

"You did well," Alexander said as he opened a drawer of his desk and shoved the ring inside. He closed the drawer. Cassander only waited for him to say more. He could sense that harsh words would soon come. Yet, at this moment, he'd rather have Alexander kill him then speak to him. Cassander blinked a few times, holding back tears, and wondered why he'd not died on this campaign. Why did Fate give him so much, only to take it away again?

"Explain to me," Cassander finally said as he leaned closer so that only Alexander would be able to hear him. He even spoke in Macedonian tongue, to make sure that if Bagoas was somewhere in the room he could not understand a word of it. "Why did you ask for him to be slain?"

"Cassander, these are the times of war. Do not ask for answers that you would not understand. He needed to be killed. You have done this for me. Now go, rest. I shall speak with you later."

"Tell me," Cassander said as he rose. He didn't wish to speak to Alexander anyway. If he'd not give him answers then he did not want them. Cassander glanced down at him, glossy tears threatening to spill over the brims of his eyes. For the first time he saw that perhaps Alexander was stronger than he was. Maybe he could handle the rejection that Cassander knew his could not. "How long did it take before he came to you?"

Alexander stared at him. He blinked for a moment, not sure what to say. If he wanted he could lie right now. He could force Cassander away from Hephaestion forever, just by saying a few words. Yet at the same time he'd grown up with Cassander, as well as Hephaestion, and could not blatantly lie to him. Well, he should have. But if he did it would have come back to haunt him someday in the future. Not to mention the fact that it was unfair to … Hephaestion. He could not lie to get Hephaestion back because he could not hold the only truthful man left in the world with a lie.

"He never came," Alexander whispered quietly. It almost pained him to say the words. Cassander looked down at him and Alexander pointed to the chair. He turned and leaned back in his chair. Cassander could now see only his profile and Alexander could see him only out of the corner of his eye. He'd been needing to have this talk with Cassander though. He'd needed it for some time. Now was the time, and since it was, he had to say it. Quickly he glanced over, then drew in a breath.

"Cassander," he began quietly. "You know more than any other that Hephaestion has a heart of gold. His soul is pure, like that of a god. That is what you call him isn't it? No, don't answer, for I already know. Hephaestion does not falter. He is loyal, to both you, and to I. Yet for the moment he is loyal to me as my Vizier. It is you that he is loyal to with his love, at least for the moment. While you were gone, he never came to me. He barely even looked at me Cassander. I saw him only at meetings, most of which I called, just so that I could see him. He loves us both but now in different ways."

"And you tell me this to drive the dagger deeper," Cassander asked, shaking his head. "Alexander, you've always been his love. I am your replacement and I've always known such. Yet I cannot loose him, not after coming this far. If I loose him then there is nothing in the world worth living for."

"Perhaps you should not loose him then. Hephaestion never directly tells you what he feels. Whatever has come between you in these few moments of time together should be overlooked, unless he said what I know you think he did. Trust me, he isn't giving you up. There is something else though, something that he needs to tell you."

"How do you know?"

"Because," Alexander said with a shrug, "I just know. I've been his friend for years, his king, and his lover. There are times when no matter how hard he tries to hide it his eyes give him away. When you left, he was sad, but he was still himself. Now there is something different about him and it is not just an emotion. Did you notice or were you too glad just to see him?"

Cassander thought for a moment. Perhaps he was right. There had been something different about him but he'd failed to even think it through. He'd failed to truly see him. Truth be known he was so tired and he wanted only to be near him. If there was something that had changed about him, something very important, he'd not noticed it. Cursing himself he tried to recall what had been different. Then, after some consideration, he thought of a few minor details that had seemed to change. Whether it was his mind playing tricks, he was not sure, but he voiced his concerns.

"He is thinner," Cassander began, still thinking of things. "His fingers trembled, but I don't think it was for something I'd said or done. He was, solemn. Yet for my life I can't imagine what…"

There was a pause. Alexander sat staring at a piece of canvas. It seemed as if there was a wine stain. Yet he couldn't remember drinking wine since Hephaestion had slowly begun to change. After a moment he heard the realization dawn on Cassander. He heard the other sit back, thinking hard, and then a small inhale of air. He turned, and faced Cassander, and gave him a brooding half smile. Cassander let a tear roll down his cheek. They'd seen it before, in Persia, and all across the Hindu Kush.

"No," Cassander whispered, looking down. He'd dug his nails into both of his palms. Relaxing his hands he opened his hands. Bloodied fingers were drawn away and only four deep lines of blood showed on both hands. Cassander wiped his hands on his thighs, thinking for some reason that would better the situation. Yet instead blood was smeared over his thighs. He looked down at his shaking hands, his mind racing, yet there were no real thoughts. The world seemed to have stopped and no matter what he tried to do no thoughts would come. He could not breathe, could not move, and surely did not know how to act. Alexander saw him, knowing he was as lost as he'd been if not more so, and stood. Coming across the table he knelt down in front of Cassander, who only shook his head when Alexander lifted his chin with a hand. Again he whispered a _no_ but this time it was even softer than before. Denial was the stage he was in at the moment. Alexander smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around Cassander, who eventually threw his arms around Alexander as well, and bloodied his blond hair with his hands. Hephaestion, Grand Vizier of Alexander the Great, son of Amyntor, and companion to Cassander, who'd faced almost all of the fears of the world now had only one more challenge. He had to fight a failing immune system.

Neither Alexander nor Cassander could do anything to prevent what would happen next. It was a war that they could not fight with words. They could not fight it with weapons. And even though they'd tried before to fight this failure of immune systems with medicines from all over the world, they'd still not made a dent. Those that could not protect themselves died quickly. Shivering, feeling as if ice had claimed the world, Cassander clung to Alexander. It was easiest to hold your enemy and comfort him when you were loosing a neutral alliance. Cassander found this out then, but wished he never had.

0

0

0

Hephaestion tucked his legs under his chin and shook for a moment. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of something besides the pain. Slowly he opened his eyes a pain gripped his body and reached over for his drink. He cursed in anger as he knocked the goblet over, his hand shaking terribly. Hephaestion moved back to the bed and tipped his head back. Cursing he let a tear roll down his cheek. It hurt more than anything he'd ever felt. His stomach hurt terribly and even though he tried not to eat, or drink, it still hurt. It was as if hands were pulling his chest in every direction. In silence he closed his eyes and held himself for a moment. But finally the cry of pain came and in an attempt to stand he fell to the ground.

He did not move for a moment. Instead, he let himself stretch out. He placed his forehead on the dirt, and for some reason he was more comfortable here. Tears streamed down his face and he curled into a ball, holding his chest as if something were trying to tear its way out of him. Hephaestion convulsed for a moment and pushed himself up before vomiting. He coughed first, his throat seemingly dry, but then came anything and everything in his stomach. The retching hurt more than anything else did. He knew what was happening, and knew that until he saw blood he would be fine. Glancing down, even though it disturbed him slightly, he noted that there was no blood.

Looking up as the tent flap opened he saw Cassander enter. Cassander shut the flap as he entered, tears still streaking his face, and he came closer. He dropped down next to him, minding nothing about the situation, and threw his arms around Hephaestion. Hephaestion let him hold him but eventually he turned to the side, trying to push Cassander away while doing so, and again vomited. Cassander did not mind though and instead continued to hold him as he did so. He pulled his hair back and rubbed his back tenderly. Upon finishing Cassander wiped the corners of his mouth and Hephaestion was too weak to protest.

"Cass," he whispered, feeling like death would be welcome at the moment. He looked up at him, eyes reddened, face thinner than it had been. Cassander smiled down at him, kissing his forehead. Never had he seen Cassander cry as he did now, but for him he knew, Cassander kept his tears held back. Hephaestion looked at him, world spinning, and said it honestly. "Cass, I don't want you to see me like this."

"Like what," Cassander asked as he wiped the tears away from under Hephaestion's eyes. His own tears were about to flow. His lower lip trembled and almost all of his body shook. His teeth clattered together as he tried to steady his jaw. He stared at the cerulean eyes that he'd never forgotten. "You look the same to me as you always have. Beautiful."

0

0

0

He sat on the rock without moving, eyes like a cat, body as unmoving as the stone he was upon. His eyes were focused and he did not move them. Even as a light rain began to pour from the sky he continued to stare. Black beady eyes only stared back at him, wondering if he was watching still. A slick forked tongue slid out of the serpent's mouth but still he did not move. It was a contest between the two, one in which neither moved nor blinked, but simply sat. One was a snake, the other closer to a predatory panther than anything else in the world. It had been hours of sitting like this and both were tired and needed to move. Yet it would come down to which moved first. It was the snake.

Bagoas leapt forward, body not even aching from sitting so long. He'd learned many physical things under Darius and Alexander alike. Being a slave made it easy to go from sitting for hours to rushing about. Lunging, he grabbed the snake by the tail as it tried to dart under a shrub of some sort. It's head whipped around and the serpent tried to strike him. Bagoas only grabbed it as if he'd hunted snakes all of his life. Taking his prize, he stood, the snake still trying to escape in his grasp. It was a rather cute black snake, scales smooth, and eyes just as black as its body. Smiling, Bagoas took it back to Alexander's tent.

Opening the small basket Alexander had provided he put the snake in. Glancing up Alexander nodded. Bagoas lifted the basket and set it on the table before Alexander. He then left, knowing precisely what Alexander planned to do. His king took the snake out of the basket while he left, knowing how poisonous the snake really was. The snake showed its fangs as he held it and Alexander hissed back at it. He held the snake then over a cup and let its venom drip into the wine. As soon as he was done with the snake he placed it in the basket and tossed the basket onto the fire outside of his tent. It would be unfair to release it, since it could no longer defend itself. Much like it would be unfair to let Hephaestion waste away in pain.


	9. The Golden Goblet

Title: "Cassander's Campaign"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 9, "The Golden Goblet"

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has been reading. There is a question that was sent to me that I did not directly respond to. Angstman, no, Hephaestion does not have HIV. Rather an illness contracted in India. However, I have to say that is a very interesting idea. I've never seen a fiction where either he or Alexander contracted HIV. But alas, just an illness in India.

0

0

0

His eyes burned even as he slept. He rolled onto his side, curling as he did so. He gripped the sheets of the bed as he cursed and opened his eyes. The world seemed dim and dark even though it likely was not. Outside he could hear the rain and he watched as the canvas flap of the tent swayed as a shield of heavy rain pelted against it. His lower lip quivered as he pushed himself up. As he did so he heard steps outside of the tent. Reaching under his pillow he wrapped his weak fingers around the cold butt of a blade and then waited. Yet it was only Alexander who entered the tent.

Hephaestion let go of the blade and removed his hand, placing it on his chest as he lay back. Immediately he pushed the pain out of his mind. For Alexander he had to be strong. Watching, Alexander came forward, a golden goblet in his hand. A soft smile crossed his lips as he took a chair and pulled it close to Hephaestion's bed. Sitting, he placed the goblet on the stand next to the bed. He then turned his attention to Hephaestion, his dark eyes scanning over him.

"You're ill," he said quietly, trying to find a way to speak to Hephaestion. If he told him that he knew his illness it would only distress Hephaestion. Not to mention that even now Alexander wanted the diagnosis to be wrong. He wanted to pretend that Hephaestion had a mere cold and would soon recover. He wanted to believe so many things, yet he could not. For he could not lie to himself, especially if this lie would only end in Hephaestion's death anyway, and in the breaking of his heart. Instead he held back his tears and looked at Hephaestion as if he knew nothing. Hephaestion was not blind though. He knew that Alexander knew all the while that he was sick. Many men had caught the same illness as they marched through India. Perhaps he was just getting symptoms of it now.

"And you should go," Hephaestion replied quietly, "before you too catch cold. It will only take me a few days to get well. Then we can have another meeting and we'll finish our plans for Bactra."

Alexander nodded, but he did so with glossy tears in his eyes. He reached out, for the first time unable to be brave, and grasped Hephaestion's hand in his. After all of the things that he had done to him Hephaestion should have pulled away. He should have cursed Alexander and sent him away. But even now his Hephaestion could not hate him and nor could he force him from his tent or heart. Alexander let tears run down his cheeks, leaving streaks of salty pain over his flesh. He drew in a breath and then let it out. His entire body seemed weak suddenly and he wondered if perhaps he was the sicker of the two.

"I'm not going to Bactra," Hephaestion whispered softly then, a smile on his lips even though it was his death he spoke of. He stared at Alexander, cerulean eyes never failing to be kind, and he pushed himself into a sitting position. He then took Alexander's hand again. Running his thumb over the back of Alexander's hand he looked away, down at his lap, and then looked back at Alexander. "I would wish you luck, yet you never need it. The gods favor you, and you alone Alexander, ruler of them all."

"Don't say that," Alexander cried out through his tears as he flung his arms around Hephaestion and held him close to him. He shook terribly. There was one thing in the world that he'd always wanted more than anything. And it was this one thing that kept trying to leave him. Yet this time Alexander did not know what to do. Glancing over at the golden goblet he cursed himself for ever thinking it would be so easy to let him go. The pain would be terrible and Hephaestion would die like all of the others had. Weakened, pain blistering their bodies, blood pouring from the corners of their eyes and mouths, with blindness and fever taking them at the same time. It was something that he'd seen many go through, and Hephaestion had seen it as well, but they'd never feared for themselves until now. Alexander did not wish to watch Hephaestion suffer as the others had. He could not sit by and watch Hephaestion be taken by such an illness, unable to help, and with Cassander back unable to love and hold him. Letting him go should have been easy, but still it was not, even if the venom would take but a few moments to claim his life.

"I won't loose you here," Alexander said as he held him. "I cannot loose you in a world that you never wanted to be a part of. You never wanted to come Phae, and I knew it all along, but without you I couldn't go on. I should have left you in Babylon. I should have left you there with Cassander who would protect you, as I have not. But I was foolish to think that you still loved me and that I could make things better between us. For this I should never be forgiven. But I swear to you that I will not let this world take you from me."

"Say it again," Hephaestion whispered.

"Tell me what to say and I shall say it again and again until you ask me to stop. What is it that you need to hear from me Hephaestion?"

"Whisper my name again as you did."

"Phae," Alexander said again in the same breathless manner. He then again caught the goblet out of the corner of his eye. Hephaestion had seen it too and knew all too well what it was. A slight smile crept to the corner of his lips but he held back from showing emotion. It was not death that Alexander had brought him but rather a release. Within minutes he would be lost to the world of pain and despair. Yet as soon as he glanced over at the goblet Alexander shook his head, tears still flowing from his eyes.

"No," Alexander said shaking his head. Hephaestion had gone to reach for the goblet but Alexander took his hand in his. He'd brought this tempting wine here, and now he was going to deny Hephaestion of it. He did not know which was crueler of him. The fact that he'd brought it. Or the fact that now he would not give Hephaestion the release he'd given to so many others. "You're a fighter Hephaestion. Do not let go so easily."

"It would save you so much grief Alexander," Hephaestion said, a breathless whisper of love and pain at the same time. It was enough, the look in Alexander's eyes, to bring tears to his own. Hephaestion's tears did not fall though. Instead they stopped at the brims of his eyes, ready to fall, but his strength kept them from doing so. Leaving Alexander would be simple at this point, not because he did not love him, but because it would protect him from a week's worth of despair.

"It is wrong of me to deny it from you. Yet I am selfish and cannot let you go. In forcing you to stay I condemn you to pain beyond all reason. But I also give you a chance to fair well." Alexander was holding him again and Hephaestion could feel the pain of Alexander's heart seeping from his body. It was too much pain, more than Hephaestion had ever seen him in before. "I have taken everything from you Hephaestion. I took your life, your trust, your heart, and your company. But now I must take your death from you as well."

"Tell me Alexander," Hephaestion whispered, not wishing to speak any more of this subject. "Was there ever a time when you did not love me and would have let me go with Cassander?"

"No," Alexander said. But he then answered the second part of Hephaestion's question. For even if the other had meant it to be one, there were to. Of course he had never stopped loving him. Yet, because he loved him, he would have let him go with Cassander had it been that necessary. "And yes."

"I am glad that you didn't," Hephaestion said, a tear now falling from his eye. Alexander held him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. As he held him Hephaestion put a hand in Alexander's golden hair. He stroked it, wrapping it around his fingers, and remembered the first time he'd ever done so. Alexander was his first love, and even now, he would be his last. But he now needed to ask him something. "Alexander, will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Leave me," he whispered, holding Alexander to him as he tried to back away in protest. "Leave me here and promise that you will not come back. I will not let you see me as you had to the others. Please, can you let me die alone, so that I know you will remember me as I was."

"Phae," Alexander said, breaking away from him, his tears heavy now. "You know that you cannot ask something like that of me. I can't leave you Phae. I never have and I never will be able to. Do not ask this of me."

"I have to," Hephaestion replied quietly. "Alexander, you said anything. Please, Alexander, do this one thing for me. I have never asked much of you."

"No," Alexander agreed. "You haven't."

"Then please, for once, do this for me."

There were many things that Alexander had never done in his life. One of the things he was most proud of in the world was Hephaestion. And he had never lied to him with the intention of hurting him. Never had he told him one thing when he was going to do the exact opposite. If he'd ever lied, it was not a lie, but a small tale that would keep Hephaestion from harm. Yet as he nodded and gave Hephaestion his word, he lied to him. He lied to him when Hephaestion was at his weakest. He looked him in the eyes, gave his word, and lied to him. Smiling in a graver way than ever Hephaestion had seen, Alexander rose, and left him as he'd wanted him to do.

Hephaestion watched Alexander go. He was thinking it would be the last that he'd ever seen him. Hephaestion then let tears fall down his cheeks. He then glanced over at the golden goblet that Alexander had failed to take with him. Keeping his promise he reached over and knocked the goblet off of the stand. It fell, the wine spilling onto the floor, and Hephaestion lay back. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep, intent on keeping his vow to Alexander. Little did he know, Alexander would keep no such vows made just now to him.


	10. The Power of Love

Title: "Cassander's Campaign"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 10, "The Power of Love"

A/N: Again, I must thank everyone that reads. I hope that you are enjoying. If I have not yet responded to questions I am going to do so as soon as this is posted! Sorry for being so lazy.

0

0

0

Sweat dripped from his brow and onto the pillow. His hair was wet with sweat as well and he was pale. His breathing was slow and stilled every few breaths. The pain had been so intense for so long that he seemed indifferent to any pain that gripped his chest and forced him to cough deep in his throat. After another cough he opened his eyes, bloodied rashes from his fallen tears at the sides of his eyes, and tried to force himself into a sitting position. How long had he been like this, he wondered. He wanted so badly for this to be over and thinking upon it he would have rather drunk the poison. The world spun and suddenly he felt as if he was falling through the air. He knew nothing more until he was opening his eyes again and was looking up into Cassander's dark eyes. He felt hands touching him, and knew that Cassander's hands were at his face, one on the cheek and the other under his chin. There was someone else touching him though and he couldn't see who it was because he couldn't even move his head. It was not only because Cassander was holding him, but also because he felt so weak. His vision was cutting in and out now and finally he felt something cold against his burning chest.

"Hold him tightly," a voice said. Hephaestion could not hear it clearly enough. Every one of his senses was impaired and he did not know what to do. There was a moment before he tried to move again and he felt a hand slide into his. He turned his head finally, with Cassander's help for the most part, and saw Alexander. There were tears in the other's eyes and he whispered an apology to Hephaestion. Hephaestion could not figure out why he apologized. What was going on? Had it been Alexander that was talking earlier?

Hephaestion felt something else touch his chest. After a moment he tried to look down and Alexander tried to get him not to. He moved slightly though and saw Bagoas' hand on his stomach with a blade in his hand. Hephaestion jerked but Cassander only forced him down onto the bed, shoving both shoulders hard into the bed. Alexander ordered Hephaestion to still and after a moment he did. It was not just because he wanted to do as Alexander said, but he had lost the remainder of his strength. Soon he was again drifting in a world of darkness. Nothing around him could he feel or hear as he drifted off to sleep.

Alexander watched as Hephaestion's eyes closed and wondered for a moment. Yet then his chest rose and Alexander knew that he was all right. He looked down at Bagoas, who'd never looked up, and wondered if what he was doing had ever worked before. Bagoas only continued to cut into a piece of his flesh. He made a small hole and then took a fruit and mashed it in a bowl. The juice was what he then took and put into a smaller cup, and with a funnel, he poured it into the small hole at Hephaestion's side. Hephaestion did not even move as this was done yet Alexander winced whereas no other did. Cassander glanced over at his shoulder and watched as Bagoas did something else. It was some kind of odd magic, or what he called medicine, but Cassander was still unsure. But this was not the only time that Bagoas had come up with some concoction that had managed to help some odd illness. Perhaps this time one could be saved from this Indian illness.

"Rest," said Bagoas as he took two needles and made an X over the skin that he'd cut the hole into. He then stood and left the room. Alexander tossed a glance towards Cassander. One of them had to leave yet both of them wanted to stay. Alexander could not keep his promise. He could not leave Hephaestion alone, and could not let him go. He had to keep him with him no matter what it took. Cassander was the only one that had been almost too afraid to enter the tent at all. He'd stopped, glanced over his shoulder, and only after cursing quietly to himself did he enter. Alexander saw the pain in Cassander's eyes. He wanted so badly to help Hephaestion but knew that he could not help him if only to loose him. Cassander glanced at Alexander and then let go of Hephaestion. Leaving the tent was hard, but he knew that he had to do so.

Alexander was silent for the longest time. There was nothing to say to the silence that filled the room. He could only hope that Hephaestion would awaken soon and he would then be able to speak to him. He would owe him an apology. For the first time he'd blatantly lied to Hephaestion. Yet wouldn't the lie be worth it if it could save Hephaestion's life? Silence overcame him, as did fear, for some time until suddenly he heard Hephaestion cough. He turned to look at him and Hephaestion's eyes fluttered open. Alexander was instantly at his side, holding his hand, and he kissed his forehead.

"What are you doing," Hephaestion asked, throat dry. Alexander said nothing for a moment. He did not know what to say. Hephaestion blinked a few times, trying to look around, but he was still weak. Not to mention that his stomach felt as if it was being clamped down with a wire tie. "I thought that you…"

"I did," Alexander said. "I lied. I know that I said that I would leave you but I can't. I told you through my actions that I did not love you but I do. Hephaestion, please be strong for me, do not leave me just yet. Do you remember when we were boys and I said you were my Patroclaus?"

"Then," he whispered weakly, "I go first."

"Phae, you cannot go first. You know what Patroclaus' death did to Achilles. You cannot do the same to me. Hephaestion, please, can you feel me here next to you? You seem so far away from me and you have for some time."

"I am always here."

"Then do not change that. Hephaestion," Alexander said as he came closer to him. He sat on the side of the bed and even though he should not have done so he leaned down. He kissed Hephaestion, with a passion that had not come from him in months. Never when he was with Bagoas did he kiss him upon the mouth. That he saved specifically for Hephaestion and only Hephaestion. His lips met with Hephaestion's and he kissed him as he never had before. Passion seemed to flow from him and into Hephaestion, and it gave him strength, for even Hephaestion made an attempt to kiss him back. Even though it pained him to pull away Alexander did so, leaving Hephaestion slightly breathless. As he pulled away there were tears in Hephaestion's eyes.

"I asked for you not to see me like this," Hephaestion said, tears about to fall from his eyes and onto his cheeks. Alexander shook his head, ready to explain, but Hephaestion continued. The mere parting of his lips forced Alexander to hold back his words. "I don't want to see you before I die."

Hephaestion was crying as he said these words. Alexander pulled Hephaestion up and held him in his arms. He felt the sweat upon Hephaestion's back and the warmth at his neck and chest. Hephaestion, despite the heat, shivered though. Alexander held him a little tighter, hoping that he could warm him, but he was so hurt and confused by Hephaestion's words. Yet there was never a time that they did not know what the other was silently thinking. Hephaestion, because he knew Alexander so well, soon elaborated. Alexander would have never asked him to do so in this state. Yet Hephaestion wanted to, more to admit the reason to himself above anything else.

"I don't want to have to know that I am going to loose you," Hephaestion said, holding him. "I can't hold you Alexander only to know that I'll never touch you again. I can't look at you only to know I'll never to see you again. And by the gods I cannot love you, knowing that what we have can never be again."

"Nothing ever changed. I always love you Phae. Please, if you would fight for this, we will be as we were. I would do anything that you could ask of me," he assured him, tears now falling from his eyes. "Hephaestion I love you so much. Please, forgive me for lying to you."

"If I thought you were telling the truth," Hephaestion said as his eyes began to close, "then I never knew you at all."

Alexander smiled as he let Hephaestion lay back against the bed. He stared down at him, pulling a strand of his sweaty brown hair behind an ear. He was still beautiful, as a fallen angel would have been. There was no sickness that could keep Alexander from loving him. Neither would there ever be an illness that could take his beauty from him. Hephaestion smiled for a moment, blinking and all the while trying to stay awake, but he soon had fallen back into sleep.

0

0

0

A Week Later… 

Hephaestion swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He began to cough but pushed Alexander's arm away. He took a moment to do so but eventually stood and only then did he place a hand on Alexander's shoulder to steady himself. He'd lost a great deal of weight in the seven days of his sickness and seemed paler than he'd ever been. Alexander had stayed with him though, attending to no other matters. Soon Hephaestion was leaving the tent, Alexander at his side, and he looked around the camp. Alexander held him closely for a moment before he let Hephaestion try to walk by himself. He kept close to him though, just in case. Finally, he saw the man that he was looking for.

Cassander glanced up from where he sat next to Ptolemy. The two had been in an intense conversation about the Bactrians. Yet something had called to Cassander and he'd turned to look behind him. He saw Hephaestion, and the frown on his face melted away, and he only smiled. A small laugh even escaped his lips as he stood and approached Hephaestion. He carefully put his arms around him and hugged him, inhaling the scent of his hair as he did so.

"Cassander," Hephaestion began but was silenced as Cassander pulled away from him. Cassander only smiled though. Even though he knew what Hephaestion was going to say he smiled. He shook his head, telling Hephaestion to be silent, and then nodded.

"I know," Cassander whispered. He came a step closer, close enough so that they were too close, but it seemed that they were too far away at the same time. Cassander had lowered his voice so that only the words would be between the two of them. Cassander, with the same saddened smile, looked into Hephaestion's cerulean eyes. "You and he belong. You are the same man for the most part. You need him as much as he needs you, for it has always been him in your heart."

"I love you as well Cassander."

"In a much different way," Cassander assured him, knowing all along that it was true. "You and he are meant for one another. And you love him more than you could ever love me. I do not fault you for it, in fact, I admire you for it. What you have with Alexander is something that all men should strive to have. Yet it comes so easily to you."

"And what will you do," Hephaestion asked gravely.

"I will love you from afar. As I always have," Cassander said with a slight laugh. "If you ever need me, I shall be where you can find me. Know that, Hephaestion, and you know my only secret."

"I love you," Hephaestion whispered, the words true. Yet Cassander was right, he did not love him as he did Alexander. He loved Cassander for the comfort that he'd given him. He loved being able to have him, knowing that he'd never leave him, and knowing that he'd always have someone to speak with in hard times. Cassander would give his life to protect him and Hephaestion would have given his life to save him. Yet no matter how much he loved him, there would always be Alexander, tugging at his heart. For his heart had belonged to Alexander since childhood and no matter what Alexander did, Hephaestion still loved him, and would always love him. He loved Cassander because perhaps they were the same, desperately searching for love, a love that they both may never find. But Hephaestion could never turn away and let Alexander go. Cassander would be able to sit back and love Hephaestion from afar, even if he never had him again. Hephaestion on the other hand needed more than that, he needed to be with Alexander as much as he could, even if at times it pained him to do so.

"I love you as well," Cassander said. He then brushed a quick kiss against Hephaestion's lips before he went back to sit with Ptolemy. There were many others that greeted Hephaestion. They were all amazed that he'd recovered. Out of a good hundred men Hephaestion had been the first to survive. It was due to Bagoas' work with herbs, fruits, and even the blood of a bat. But no matter what he'd pumped into Hephaestion's stomach, Hephaestion would always be grateful to him. But overall, it was something else that had saved him. He turned, and looked at Alexander, who smiled as he spoke with one of the commanders. Hephaestion had not seen him smile as he did then for at least half a year. Hephaestion was well, and Alexander had gone back to smiling, content with life the both of them. It was amazing what the power of love could heal.


	11. Autumn, 328 BC

Title: "Cassander's Campaign"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 11, "Autumn, 328 BC"

A/N: This chapter begins at the court where Alexander murders Cleitus. (However Cleitus is already dead in this fiction, which you should remember from The Persian Campaign. Instead, Alexander has killed another officer that was dear to him in this chapter. Just so everyone knows.) This happened in India, 328 BC, in case the dates are important to some. It is safe to say that up until this point Alexander and Hephaestion have had a waxing and waning relationship since he and Alexander have gotten back together a year prior. I was going to make that a chapter, yet this is Cassander's campaign, so it would not be fair to him. Yet this chapter will go into detail and so forth about what is going on. I hope you enjoy and am looking forward to hearing from you. If I do not respond to you soon, I shall answers anything needed in my next post.

0

0

0

He sat there with the rest of them. There was a black smoke that filled the air, yet no one could see it, and no one choked from the fumes. They all should have though. It was the thickest smoke Cassander had ever seen. It was all in his head though for there was no smoke, just his idea of it, because that was the emotion that left each and every man around him and lingered into the room. There was silence as if the first to speak would be struck down by lightning. Even had they not been afraid to make a sound their throats were all too dry and now none of them knew what to say. Cassander sat silent amongst them, another reminder of what Alexander's rage could do, the scar's on his thighs illuminated by the faint candlelight. The skin risen and just a bit lighter than the rest, but smooth for the most part, yet he still tried to keep them hidden. Were Alexander to leave the room now he knew what he would say to him. He would not try to find a reason to take blame from him like the others did. For the others were fools. So badly they wanted to go home. They all figured, that perhaps, if they sucked up enough and absolved him of this sin he'd turn and march back to Babylon and then even further home to Macedonia. At least, they hoped all together, that he would let them return to their homes. Cassander was no fool though and knew that as long as there was an end of the world to reach Alexander would be desperate to find it. He would not stop until he saw the waves of the farthest sea imagined or the last speck of dirt that dropped into that sea. If there was no sea perhaps they would just wind up back in Greece, who knew, for the world was not known to them yet. Alexander wanted to be the one to make that knowledge of what lay beyond mapped regions known to all. For what purpose Cassander could not know and could not understand fully. Yet he knew it was a desire of Alexander's and as such he would not let go. Anyone that believed that Alexander would merely turn around and go home was a fool. Cassander knew that many of those fools sat around him now.

There was one that did not sit with him though, nor with the others, but on some pedestal in the middle of things. He sat with his hands folded on his lap, unable to continue like all the rest, but unable to let go like Alexander. Cassander tried not to look at him for each time that he did it was too hard to not think of him as he used to. There had been a time when he'd considered Hephaestion to be his own and now he could no longer think that. Instead he had to look at him and know that he'd lost him, yet given him away gallantly, all at the same time. It wasn't even that, for he truly was never his to possess, but Cassander still desired him with each waking day. He woke each morning, stretching out and hoping to feel him there next to him, but never did. On some nights he would drink to much and for a moment he would see Hephaestion lying next to him, a smile on his face on the verge of laughing, and he'd reach out to him. In the morning's he'd be holding nothing more than a pillow. Letting him go was something that he'd not done, no matter how much others believed it, for even Hephaestion believed it. Cassander had kept him in his heart though and even now looked out for him on the field and in the camp. But most importantly, on a thin cord, he wore the ring that Hephaestion had given him as a token of his love. He may not have him but he still had this and it could never be taken from him. He would sooner die.

Hephaestion sat now in two worlds. In one he was just as vulnerable as all around him were. In the other he was the strongest of them all for he was the only one that had the tenacity to continue by Alexander's side. He was the only one that would stand at Alexander's side and finish what his king, friend, and lover, had set out to do. But he was also one of the men that wanted to leave more than others. It was not because he wanted to return to a family, for if they survived, they surely still would not wish to see him. He wanted to return because in doing so he knew that Alexander would be safe in Babylon, and could rule from there, and would no longer risk his life on these campaigns to the end of the earth. It was hard to tell where he sat now after Pystes death, for Pystes had been a friend to him, as well as a good commander. Cassander looked away though when cerulean eyes lifted. It was often that he stared at Hephaestion, only to look away, and each time Hephaestion could sense Cassander's eyes had lingered upon him. Yet after a few moments he looked away again and stared at his hands, questions lingering in his mind. It was clear that Alexander would not be leaving his confines tonight.

It took a great deal of time before others began to realize what Cassander and Hephaestion had both known. For some odd reason it was easier for them to understand Alexander. Hephaestion because he shared his heart and soul with Alexander, and Cassander because he knew it was best to know your enemy like you knew yourself. Many things about Alexander were like him yet he was better at hiding flaws. Some things were different but others were mutual. All in all Cassander knew him like and open book, the same as Hephaestion.

It ended with Cassander sitting across from Hephaestion, both looking down at their hands, but both at the same time trying to look up at the other. Cassander stood after some time, knowing that there was nothing he could say to draw Hephaestion to him. He stopped at his side though, and he reached out, and with his finger took a lock of Hephaestion hair and pulled it behind his ear. For some odd reason he hated it terribly when Hephaestion let his hair fall over his face like a veil. This simple gesture was all that he did before he left, his lips stuck in a slight frown, unsure of whether he should accept what had happened between them, or do something else. If he messed with things he feared that he'd only drive Hephaestion further away and that was not the outcome that he wanted. He wanted to be near him, to have him, and to hold him. Yet that day was not likely to come again. This he knew then, the first time, just as he knew it now. What they had could never be again.

Cassander slipped silently into his room, shutting the door behind him. It was not until he pulled his clothing off that he froze in front of the mirror. He stared not at himself but at the band around his neck. Reaching up he fingered the ring for a moment, sliding the metal ring over his finger for a moment, before he let it fall against his upper chest again. There was nothing that would ever be able to take that feeling away from him. It was the feeling of want and need, and he knew at one time Hephaestion had felt that way for him, but now it was the other way around. He had fought in the hardest of the battles and done so much more. Yet a single man reduced him to suffering. Yet he closed his eyes and wrapped an arm over his pillow, one that still smelled like Hephaestion. Or at least he thought it did. It could again be his mind playing tricks with him.

Sometime in the night his door opened but he did not hear it. He was too immersed in his dreams. They were memories of Hephaestion, some from that very day. He was viewing his eyes, and every other thing about him that he was in love with, and it was not even entirely physical. He remembered how he was. Just as the sheets were pulled away from the bed Cassander remembered a laugh that Hephaestion had shared with him. Slowly he felt strong arms wrap around him, and he opened his eyes, and stared up at Hephaestion. Without any words of explanation Hephaestion pressed his lips to Cassander's, kissing him deeply, but at the same time with only lust.

Hephaestion moved his kisses to Cassander's neck and the other shifted into a better position. He lifted his back as Hephaestion bit his shoulder playfully. The play was gone quickly though and Hephaestion lifted his head to Cassander's ear. Even before he said a word Cassander knew that he was here to satisfy a lust that had been kept inside of him for too long. But when he whispered into Cassander's ear, asking if he could take him, Cassander only moaned a deep yes. Hephaestion put his arms around Cassander, one at the small of his back, and the other higher. He lifted him and Cassander readied himself for what he knew would come next.

Hephaestion entered him and gasped louder than Cassander did. The pain that he tried to hide was washed away though. Cassander stared up at him, looking as Hephaestion let out a gasp, wishing that he could love Cassander in the ways that they used to. He recognized the look because Cassander wanted the same thing. Upon his stilling Cassander shifted, pushing himself lower on the bed, and lifted his hips slightly. This forced Hephaestion to move inside of him and he opened his eyes. Hephaestion let him go and as Cassander wanted let him take control. Cassander rose and kissed his chest, licking around his nipple, and wrapping his arms around him. He kissed him deeply then, sliding his tongue over Hephaestion's lips, and then into his mouth. The lust and the yearning was there. Hephaestion was already panting and sweat was beading all over his body. Cassander would have later made fun of his lack of stamina if he weren't in the same condition.

Cassander ran his hands over Hephaestion's back, pulling him close, and felt Hephaestion's erection against his own belly. Hephaestion moaned as Cassander reached down and took him in his hand. After taking him in his hand he ran his fingers over him, teasing him with his touches. Teasing him could only last so long though. Cassander needed Hephaestion as much as Hephaestion needed him. It took him a matter of seconds to turn, and Hephaestion wrapped his arms around Cassander. He held Cassander's chest as he entered him again and let out the same breathless gasp. Hephaestion closed his eyes and rested his chin against Cassander's shoulder. Cassander reached back and put his hand on the bare curve of Hephaestion's backside. He pulled him close as Hephaestion thrust. Hephaestion continued, shattering Cassander all the while, several times. It did not take him long enough to loose himself though. He filled Cassander, his warm seed feeling the other, and let a soft moan rest upon Cassander's shoulder as he kissed him there. Cassander, who had let Hephaestion touch him as he satisfied himself, fell back against him. Exhausted, he let Hephaestion hold him close, breathing heavily against him.

Only as they both drew down to the bed did Hephaestion pull away from him. Cassander lay back, not sure what was going to happen next. If this was Hephaestion using him, then he did not mind in the least. He would do the same thing over and over again every night if that was what Hephaestion wanted. Yet if it were something more he would definitely not know what to do. He would love him, still loved him, but did not want to cause further complications in Hephaestion's life. He'd done so before and it would be unfair to do it to him again. Cassander glanced over at Hephaestion before the other lifted himself and looked down at him. His dampened hair fell against Cassander's chest and sent a tingling sensation through Cassander's body. He tried not to move though, only met Hephaestion's cerulean eyes. Hephaestion kissed him lightly before pulling back again and just staring at him. He ran a loving hand through Cassander's damp hair, pushing it away from his face and forehead, and then looked at the cord around his neck.

Hephaestion smiled softly as he fingered the ring. He then pressed a kiss to Cassander's forehead and pulled the cord, breaking it, and then removed his lips. Cassander stared up at him, darker eyes full of worry, but Hephaestion did not look at him. Instead he took the ring and let it fall into his hand. He tossed the cord to the side and then took Cassander's left hand. He raised it with his own and slid the ring onto Cassander's finger. It should have been where his wife placed a ring. Yet Hephaestion knew well enough that for Cassander there would be no other than him. After placing the ring on his finger Hephaestion kissed his knuckle, sucking lightly for a moment, and then looked into Cassander's eyes. There was a silent understanding between them at that moment. Hephaestion kissed Cassander once more, leaving warmth upon his lips, and then rose. He took a robe at the end of the bed and covered himself. With only a single glance back at Cassander, and a warm smile, he left the room.

Cassander watched him go and was not in the least bit saddened. He watched as Hephaestion left and thought only of him. Cassander then looked at the ring on his finger. He raised his hand and let the light of the candle illuminate the golden band. While staring at the ring a shadow of his hand covered his face. He smiled for a moment as he put his hand over his breast, where he felt his heart, which beat only for Hephaestion. Then, with thoughts only of Hephaestion, he blew out the candle and fell into the land of dreams.


	12. Background

Title: "Cassander's Campaign"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 12, "Background"

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews. Again, I shall contact those that have sent questions and so forth. If for some reason I forget you do not take it personally. I am just very busy with everything at the moment. Try not to hold it against me! Yet I hope that everyone enjoys this next update. To make sure that the chapter was not short, I combined what normally would have been two chapters. So the first chapter takes place in 328, and the second takes place some time later in 327 BC. I hope that no one minds this. Yet I've made the transitions clearer. Right now I am making sure there is some background information. Beginning in the next chapter it will be 324 BC, in Ecbatana. Do not fear though. The story still has some way to go before the end.

0

0

0

There was a moment just as the server passed that brought him an opening. He took Hephaestion's hand in his and gave him a loving squeeze. Cassander glanced over at him and a moment of understanding reached once more between them. But as the doors to the room opened Cassander withdrew his hand from Hephaestion's, no matter how badly it hurt him to do so. He never wanted to let him go. Alexander entered though, same gallant manner as always, and he sat down at the head of the table. There was a silence and he said nothing, yet no others would speak. Cassander lifted a glass of watered wine to his lips and took a drink, glancing from Alexander to Hephaestion over the brim of his cup. Hephaestion caught this and only frowned quickly. It was not the time for Cassander to be playing games with Alexander.

"We march," Alexander said then. The silence was still there. All that could be heard was the rustling of clothing as the men in the room shifted. Cassander did not move, and neither did Hephaestion. Hephaestion did not move because there was a thread upon his heart that kept him in place. Cassander did not move simply because he was not in the mood. He would rather watch Hephaestion. He watched as he drew in a breath, his nostrils flaring slightly, and a strand of his hair that had fallen over his cheek was blown away as he exhaled. Hephaestion blinked and then turned his eyes to meet Cassander's. Looking back at Alexander he waited. Yet this was all that Alexander said. He left after saying this, leaving the men stupefied. He'd gone from being locked in his room to ready to march in a matter of hours. It was ridiculous sometimes, the way that Alexander the Great operated.

Cassander followed Hephaestion as he left the room but for the most part let him go. He knew that now was not the time to follow Hephaestion. So he went back to his own room, where Hephaestion had left his sash, and sat down. He took out his journal and stared at the blurred writing there for a moment. For a great many minutes he sat there, wondering where Hephaestion was. It was taking him far too long to come back. So Cassander rose, leaving his journal on the bed, and went to seek him out. He knew Hephaestion though and it did not take him long to find him. Sitting on the trunk of a fallen tree, staring over a cliff and out at the setting sun on the horizon, Hephaestion stared at one of the only beauties of the world. He stared at the sun as it set, tears in his eyes, yet Cassander could not yet see them.

Cassander stared at the sunset as well, from where he leaned against a tree, arms crossed over his chest. The rose-colored clouds contrasted against the purple hue of the sky. It was the grandest thing that Cassander had seen in India and it amazed him that he'd never taken a moment to notice the wonders of the world around him. It took him a moment before he approached Hephaestion. He stood behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. With the other he lifted Hephaestion's chin, turning him to him, and placed a flirtatious kiss upon his lips. He then kissed his throat, feeling the pulse there, and whispered against Hephaestion's warm skin.

"Tell me what is wrong," he breathlessly pressed to Hephaestion's neck. Hephaestion did not respond for a moment. Instead he let Cassander kiss him once more and hold him close. As Cassander did this a tear slid down his cheek however and Cassander stopped his attempt to be romantic. Instead he put a leg over the seat and sat facing Hephaestion, chest against Hephaestion's arm, legs straddling the tree trunk, but his thighs were pressed against Hephaestion's hip. Cassander pulled his hair away from his face with a hand and then leaned closer. He stared into Hephaestion's cerulean eyes, wishing he could soothe the pain he saw there, but knew he could not. If this was over Alexander, then Hephaestion had made a mistake the night before, but Cassander would let him go. It was his duty to let him go if that be his wish.

"Should I go," Cassander asked him quietly.

"No," Hephaestion said with a soft laugh. He seemed to be nervous and even shivered for a moment. Cassander only smiled softly and then moved back slightly. He did not know for the most part what to do with Hephaestion at times. He loved him and would do anything for him. Yet he was not used to, even now, having to care for someone as a lover. He knew to protect only himself. It would take years for him to understand Hephaestion completely, to know all of his soul, but he was willing to spend those years with Hephaestion. "I do not want to be alone."

"Why are there tears in your eyes?"

Hephaestion shook his head, biting his lower lip slightly. He stared out at the horizon as the sun fell further out of the sky. Within moments it would be gone from sight. Hephaestion let tears glisten in his eyes and after a few moments of pausing he turned to look at Cassander. He shook his head slightly, causing tears to fall, and Cassander wrapped his arms around him. Cassander held him, wishing he could take his pain from him. Yet he wished to know for the most part what hurt him so. Hephaestion only shook in his grasp for a moment before trying to suck in a deep breath. He pulled away and stared at Cassander, putting a hand on his cheek before kissing him. Cassander tasted the salt on his lips but minded not. Instead he pushed that thought away and thought of only comforting Hephaestion. Hephaestion pulled away, biting his lip, but this time when he turned his head Cassander stopped him. Putting a hand on his cheek Cassander turned Hephaestion to face him and pleaded with his eyes for Hephaestion to speak to him.

"Tell me," Cassander whispered.

"I just feel as if we've been here so long," Hephaestion said as he wiped tears from under his eyes. He felt odd for crying. He should have been able to hold it in. Yet there was nothing now that kept him from crying. He was in the arms of Cassander, who would understand, no matter what he said. It was Cassander that held him together, but it was Cassander who also raveled him. Hephaestion shook his head again and smiled at Cassander.

"I just do not want to go on anymore," Hephaestion admitted. Cassander waited for him to say more but he had nothing left to say. Cassander pulled him close in silence and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Then, lips on his forehead still, he pulled the hair away from Hephaestion's face. He pulled back and stared into his eyes, foreheads touching, and before saying more Cassander pressed a soft and tender kiss to Hephaestion's lips. He then whispered silently a vow that he'd always made to Hephaestion but needed now only to secure the words. He needed to make sure that they were etched in Hephaestion's mind.

"Say the word," Cassander told him. "No matter where we are or what the consequences are, tell me, and I will take you from the pain you face. Hephaestion, I would do anything for you, if only you say the word."

"I love you Cass," Hephaestion told him before kissing him again. The tears were gone as Cassander held him. Hephaestion knew that Cassander would protect him and would do anything for him. That brought joy to his heart, to know that he was loved in such a way. But at the same time it scared him. He did not wish for harm to come to Cassander if he tried to tend to his needs too much.

0

0

0

327 BC, the Plot of the Pages

"You amaze me," Alexander screamed out. His face was red with anger as he unsheathed his sword. Cassander merely stared at him, eyes unmoving, wondering why the king could not lower his voice. As Alexander knocked over a chair in his ranting Cassander sensed Hephaestion jump. He did not need to see it, or hear it, but knew that the sudden crash had scared him. Hephaestion stood behind him, standing with arms crossed next to Ptolemy, and before long he was chewing on his nails. Cassander wished that he would stop. It would only cause Alexander to suspect him of something.

"You all amaze me," Alexander shouted again, throwing another chair across the room. There were pages before him in a line, on their knees, and they all trembled. He grabbed one of the boys by the hair, pulling him up, only to shove him back to the floor. Cassander only watched, eyes unmoving, but eventually he glanced over at Hephaestion. He jerked his head slightly and Hephaestion took his fingers from his mouth. "After all that I have given you how can you try to form some desperate attempt to murder me in my own palace!"

"Alexander," Cassander broke the silence in the room. Alexander turned in a furry, unsure of why Cassander would interrupt him. There were many in the room that were terrified of him. Then there were the pages, which were probably wetting themselves at the moment. Cassander should have been biting his nails like Hephaestion but instead was the calmest man in the room. Not to mention, he had a power in his voice as he spoke that not even Alexander had at the moment. "Think rashly as you decide how to punish them."

"What," Alexander screamed, spit even flying from his mouth as he did so. Had Hephaestion thought that it would be unnoticed he would have stepped back. Ptolemy would have done the same, as would most of the men in the room. But they all remained in the same spot as if nailed to the floor. Cassander, on the other hand, only came closer.

"What do you expect them to do," Cassander asked with a shrug as he picked a whip up from a table. He played with it for a moment before setting it down as if bored. He glanced at one of the boys that were now at his side. How old could he be, sixteen at the most? Cassander looked away. He did not feel sorry for him. The boy was stupid to try and kill Alexander with the pack of morons next to him. They were all idiots in fact for forming such silly alliances with one another. He was not here to feel for them though. Cassander had his own motives in speaking up at this moment.

"Treason!"

"Alexander, I mean only to say that they are only doing what they think is necessary," Cassander interjected. He did not let Alexander speak over him. Hephaestion was back to biting his nails. Glancing nervously over his shoulder even. Yet he looked back and gave a pleading glance to Cassander, wishing that he would not do something foolish. This was rather foolish, even though they'd discussed it earlier. "They want to go home! How old were some of them when they signed on, ten, and now they have aged eight years and have seen nothing of the glory you promised. They see only death and empty promises! What happened to their home, they wondered, and their family!"

"Do not patronize me Cassander! You would be wise to be silent!"

"You would be wise to listen to these uprisings," Cassander cursed back at him, shoving a chair out of his way. Hephaestion bit a nail back so far that it bled at that moment. Ptolemy reached over and pulled Hephaestion's hand from his mouth before he could do more harm to himself. "There is nothing left to search for Alexander! Curse the damned end of the world, what does it mean to you? Look around at what you have for a moment. Is risking everything worth it to you still Alexander?"

"You've taken what I have from me," Alexander cursed.

"Nothing that you did not deserve to loose," Cassander said with a shrug as he came even closer to Alexander. He was inches from him now. If Alexander wanted to lash out he would surely hit him. Yet he kept his temper, for the most part. "Alexander, we do not wish to go further."

"And who is we?"

"Look around," Cassander said as he waved an arm at those around the room. Alexander did not say much after that. The only words that he said were those of dismissal. Generals left quickly, slaves and pages following. Even the scribes did not risk staying in the corners of the room to write down what conversations that would come up next. Alexander told only Cassander to stay. Hephaestion glanced at Cassander, worried, but left so that Alexander would not suspect anything. Cassander only caught a glimpse of him as he left. It was hard to try to keep things a secret for so long. In the entire year of their, well it was not an affair really, but the idea was the same. Cassander glanced at the ground, suddenly aware that perhaps this was not the wisest idea, but he pushed it away.

"Cassander," Alexander said, turning to face him, "if you ever tell me to turn back again, I will kill you. If you ever embarrass me in front of my men again, I will kill you. And if you don't leave him, I'll kill you."

Alexander left the room with that, leaving Cassander with a smirk on his lips. He wondered how much of this was threat and how much of it was a plead. After a few moments Cassander left the room and went down the hall. He opened Hephaestion's door, and saw Hephaestion sitting on the bed, biting his nails. He shut the door behind him and sighed. Alexander stood from where he sat in the corner, waiting for this, and made himself visible. Alexander crossed his arms, looking at Cassander. Hephaestion only continued to bite his nails before looking up, tears in his eyes, whispering an apology.

"I warned you," Alexander said quietly.

"Alexander," Hephaestion said as he threw himself between Alexander and Cassander. He pushed Cassander back, but was pleading with Alexander. "Don't do this. Do not touch him."

"You belong to me," Alexander said as he tried to push past Hephaestion. Instead of stepping aside Hephaestion threw a right punch. His hit caused Alexander to fall to the ground. Not only was he not ready for the blow, but it was a painful blow at that. Alexander looked up from the ground. Hephaestion said nothing for a moment but then looked down at Alexander with hatred in his eyes, and a pity, which Alexander had never seen before. But his next words explained everything.

"I belong to no one."

0

0

0

A/N: The next chapter, which I hope will be posted soon, begins the end of Cassander's Campaign. Upon reaching Ecbatana it will summarize and detail events that happen there. Yet, as everyone knows, Hephaestion will end up dying in the next couple of chapters. Not to burst anyone's bubble! However, to keep everyone reading, I add that there will be a huge change in how Hephaestion dies. As for this chapter though, hope to get a few reviews. Let me know what you are thinking. Yet overall thank you for reading! Hope to see you again soon.


	13. Ecbatana Part One

Title: "Cassander's Campaign"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 13, "Ecbatana Part One"

A/N: I know that there has been some crying throughout the chapters, but don't worry, no more crying until Hephaestion's death. Hephaestion has become stronger through the time skipped over. Also, yes, he is still with Cassander. Where else would I put him with Alexander being such an, you know the word I'm thinking of. Hope to hear from everyone and that everyone enjoys this installment.

0

0

0

It was hard to determine yet what he wanted out of life. But he knew that he wanted this more than anything. Cassander rested his chin on Hephaestion's shoulder, his chest pressed to his back, an arm draped over his lower torso. Hephaestion slept soundly, his hair tousled about the pillow. For some time he just stared at him and wondered what he dreamt about. It seemed like he'd been there for hours but only gazed at the god before him for a matter of minutes. After a moment he removed his arm from around Hephaestion. This caused Hephaestion to moan softly, still asleep though, and it caused a smile to creep up upon Cassander's lips. Cassander glanced back at Hephaestion as he crawled out of the bed. He pulled his clothes on, wishing that he didn't have to, but knew that he must. Before leaving he knelt and pressed a faint kiss to Hephaestion's forehead. There was nothing he wanted more than he.

Cassander slipped into the hall as a shadow would have. Yet there was one problem with being a shadow. Other shadows would be able to see you as well. He managed to walk down the hall for a few moments before the Persian slipped up and made a footfall. Cassander only smiled, and whistled an apologetic tune, and then glanced over his shoulder at Bagoas. Bagoas followed him but stared down at the ground. It was Bagoas' job to watch Cassander for Alexander, to make sure he did not go near Hephaestion's rooms at night, but Cassander could only laugh at the attempts Alexander made. Of course, he would have done the same, but he knew Bagoas' heart. The poor boy wanted Alexander to himself and knew that if Hephaestion were around that would not be so. Therefore it was easy to have Bagoas lie about things and say he did not see Cassander enter Hephaestion's chambers.

"How are you this fine morning," Cassander asked, glancing over his shoulder at Bagoas. He paused for a moment and Bagoas made his way to his side. The Persian hardly ever did this. It did not matter that he no longer was treated as he was with Darius. He could walk next to any man and none would touch him because they knew that he was Alexander's boy. Still, the poor thing was a creature of habit.

"Why are you so happy," Bagoas asked, his Greek now far better than it had been. It was a silly question, for he knew why Cassander was happy. There was something about love that changed a man. It even changed Cassander, who he'd known to be rough around the edges, but he seemed smoother when he left Hephaestion's room. Eventually he would go back to being Cassander, the murderous man that others feared, but Bagoas liked him at this moment. He wished that he could act at least a little more like this in general.

"Any news of Alexander's plans," Cassander asked, smiling all the while. He paused for a moment, drawing Bagoas to the side of the hall. Servants walked around here and there. But glancing at them Cassander knew they were Persian and likely did not speak Greek. At least not enough to understand what he was going to tell Bagoas. "Last night stars fell from the sky!"

"I know," Bagoas said with a nod. He knew that Cassander was going to rant for a moment about Hephaestion and how beautiful he was. Bagoas only tried to keep his eyes from rolling as Cassander began. This piece of his happiness was rather annoying. Not only did it seem perhaps a little needy, but it also took so long, and ended up saying the same things as last time. Not to mention that Bagoas wished not to hear about Hephaestion. If there was anyone that could rival his own beauty it would be Hephaestion, so he no longer wanted to speak about him, just be better than him in something. He couldn't even lay with Alexander without Alexander bringing up Hephaestion, even now, after all of this time. It annoyed him to the bone.

"No," Cassander said as he began to walk again, changing like some beast back into the general all knew. He walked straighter and his smiles were gone. Everything about him was mean and hard now. Sadly Bagoas looked away from him and returned to staring at the floor or straight ahead. "Seriously, has Alexander asked of anything?"

"He received letters," Bagoas said and he managed to pull a thick one from his waistband. He passed it to Cassander who glanced down at it and then tucked it away. This happened a lot of the time when Hephaestion did not leave his room first. Yet today seemed like a good enough day for Bagoas to perhaps ask about the letters. "Cassander, why is it that Hephaestion is given letters from Queen Olympias?"

"Because," Cassander answered simply, "if he doesn't receive it, then Olympias would get no word from her son."

"Does she not know that Hephaestion poses as Alexander?"

"Of course she does." There was silence and Cassander knew that the other did not understand. It was something he could not fully explain to the Persian. A great tale was woven around many reasons explaining how it came to be that Hephaestion wrote to Olympias. Whether or not Bagoas would understand without the entire tale it did not matter. Cassander would try to explain it, but unless Bagoas truly knew what had happened through all of these campaigns, he may never understand it. "Olympias has written to Alexander since he left, and for some time never got a letter. Not until Hephaestion told Alexander to write them and watched, and helped, as he did so. There was a space with them, as there is now, and she received no more letters. One day Hephaestion intercepted one and continued to write to her, where her son otherwise would not have. To this day he still writes, when he gets letters thanks to you, and brightens both of their days."

"He lies?"

"Call it a lie if you want to. But what is wrong with telling a mother that her son is safe? Perhaps it is what Hephaestion has that keeps him close to home, to beautiful Pella. Without it what would he do when Alexander gives him no missions and I cannot be with him?"

"What about you," Bagoas asked as he kept stride next to Cassander. Never before had he really gotten to know him. Today, again, seemed like the day to try to get to know Cassander though. He seemed content with life at the moment and perhaps he would keep him from being bored. It was easy for Bagoas to get bored in this palace when Alexander submersed himself with battle plans and so forth. Only every few nights a month was he truly satisfied without any boredom. "Who is it that you write to, Cassander, son of Antipiter?"

Cassander laughed lowly, "I write to no one. I am like you. There is no one waiting for me to return and if there were I would not go back. It is true, isn't it, that you would not return to your home if you could?"

"Alexander has given me freedom if I desire it. Yet I have nothing to go back for. What would I do?"

"Now you know me," Cassander said with an honest smile. He then left Bagoas in the corridor as he entered a door. Bagoas knew that the rest of the generals were gathering there as well. With a sigh he decided that he would have to go now to Alexander's rooms. Perhaps his king would not be hung over and angered with him. Yet Bagoas knew that this was unlikely.

0

0

0

He watched him enter the room even though no one noticed him do so. Dark tendrils fell over his forehead and he stared up at him through his lashes. The only one that would have noticed this look glanced over at him. His eyes met with his for only a fraction of a second and then it seemed as if they did not know each other. The tender touches of the night before were erased. The glances meant nothing now. They were both generals now and nothing more. Love was something that neither of them needed in this room. No one in this room needed it. Yet Cassander could not help it and he looked up, brushing hair away from his face, and stared at Hephaestion. Hephaestion was speaking quietly to Alexander of some plans he had for some mission. Had Cassander been listening on the previous days it would have been easier to understand what was going on. Alexander had been able to be with Hephaestion on a night and then hold meetings the next day and pay attention. Or had he? Why couldn't Cassander do the same?

"Cassander," Hephaestion was saying now, "would lead the men around this pass. If we were to attack here and there, the rebellions would not expect the main fleet to come up from behind. There are a few minor difficulties though. The left legion will have to go through this area of rocky regions. There are a few cliffs and a few gullies. It would have hard to get the horses through for the most part. However, the right legion must go through tangles and vines. Not to mention the snakes in the undergrowth."

"So," Alexander said as he looked at the model Hephaestion was using. For some odd reason Cassander wondered where the blocks had come from. Who had made them? Perhaps it was some servant's child. He glanced back at Hephaestion and Alexander though. He needed to start paying attention to things. "You are saying that either way there will be deaths."

"Men are expendable," Cassander muttered and many glances turned to him. It may have been something heartless that he'd just said. Yet it was the truth. To better ten men at times one would have to die. It only made sense that Alexander would have to loose a few main to gain control of the rebellions in the Ecbatana region. He'd done so before, let men be expendable, so when did he grow a conscience?

"There are going to be deaths," Alexander agreed, pretending that he did not hear Cassander. He did not like his bitterness anymore but knew it was partially his fault that Cassander acted as he did. Punishing him would be hypocritical in the least. "I would just like to make sure that we loose less of our men. Especially to rocky terrain and snakes. They should die in battle, those that must, not by snake venom."

"Hephaestion's plan makes sense," Ptolemy said as he bit into an apple. What he was eating for only he could know. Cassander glanced over at him but then averted his eyes. He gazed at only Hephaestion for long periods of time. Hephaestion smiled softly, and he looked rather boyish, but he managed to keep himself from blushing. Hephaestion looked away, running a hand through his hair, and then pointed back at the map closest to Alexander.

"It does," Alexander agreed once more. "Ptolemy you will go with Hephaestion and hand select the men in these legions. I do not want to send all of both legions through the area. Hephaestion, you can take the left, and Ptolemy goes with you. Nearchus and Perdicass shall take the right legion, which will be selected by Cassander."

"Would it be rude to ask what I am to do," Cassander said.

"You're coming with me," Alexander said, a smirk upon his lips. He found some satisfaction in this. Cassander only nodded and smiled back as if this meant nothing. There were many things wrong with the way of things right now. For instance, why would any men in Ecbatana be revolting against Alexander? It was a stupid idea to do such. Not only was it foolish, and would lead to their deaths, but now Hephaestion was being ripped from his clutches. How long would it be this time, the separation? Cassander absent-mindedly was turning the ring on his finger, a nervous habit he'd picked up, even though at the moment he was more furious. He could not let Alexander see this though. Instead he waited until they were dismissed and he went back to his room. Hephaestion would usually meet him there moments later, but did not today, instead he went elsewhere. After checking his chambers, Cassander confirmed in his mind where it was he'd gone.

0

0

0

"Tell me," Hephaestion said as he carelessly slammed the door shut, "that this has nothing to do with us and I'll accept it. Tell me that you are doing this because Cassander has shown poor leadership qualities, and then I will be satisfied. Yet you must tell me something, because at the moment, I believe that your decision to take him from leading the legion has nothing to do with strategy. It has something to do with me, doesn't it?"

"What doesn't have something to do with you," Alexander said as if he was bored. He turned a map over, pretending to think something over. Really he was trying to ignore Hephaestion. There was something that burned in Hephaestion, and had since they'd been apart, that made Alexander want him more than he had ever before. Truth be told they were apart not because of any events that had taken place. Events had never before made their minds about the way they felt. Hephaestion could stab him, in the heart now, and Alexander would still love him. So it was not anything that either of them had done for even now they loved one another. Simply, they'd lost desire. They no longer fought to love one another, for if they did, Cassander wouldn't be in the picture.

"Alexander," Hephaestion said, just a step below pleading. "Do not punish him for what offense I have done to you."

"I only do what needs to be done," he screamed. Alexander rose, coming closer, and grabbed Hephaestion. He shook him, tears coming to his eyes. "I am protecting you from him!"

"What," Hephaestion asked as he pulled away. But there was a look in Alexander's eyes that showed him clearly that something was wrong. Hephaestion only stared at Alexander, but Alexander froze, and moved only to put a hand over his mouth. He then shook his head and turned his back to Hephaestion. There was a pause before a whisper escaped Hephaestion's lips. "Alexander, what does that mean?"

"Phae," Alexander said as he turned, looking gravely at the man that had once been his lover. He was still, in soul, his lover. Alexander never would let him go yet he needed to protect him. As king he could not do that. It had already been proven that when Hephaestion was with him, others would use him as a vantagepoint, as proven before in Persia by those like Cleitus. The king shook his head before looking away. He could not look Hephaestion in the eyes as he whispered to him words he never should have. "Phae, do you think I would have ever let you go willingly?"

0

0

0

A/N: I know, dreadful cliffhanger, which will dramatically change the story in the next chapter. There always has to be a twist, right? Just to make sure no one out there gets bored! So, with this turn of events, don't you wonder about how things will turn out? I've already mentioned that Hephaestion's death has a twist, but it spawns off of twists like these. Hope no one is too angry! Don't be too harsh if you decide to send me hate mail. I love reviews, so if you have the time, review. Otherwise I will see you soon when I post Part Two!


	14. Ecbatana Part Two

Title: "Cassander's Campaign"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 14, "Ecbatana Part Two"

A/N: I haven't checked reviews yet but will do so as soon as this is posted. If you've asked questions I shall try to respond them. If I somehow skip someone don't hate me. Hope everyone is still enjoying.

0

0

0

Everything was different when one knew what they wanted. There were no walls, just a goal in sight, which an individual would do anything to get to. Impediments never stopped the strongest and they had never stopped him. Yet, then again, he'd never had Hephaestion thrown into his path. Cassander picked up the sash and held it for a moment before he let it slide from his hand. It drifted in the air as if it were a feather and as it hit the floor Cassander turned. Picking up his dagger and placing it at his side he turned to leave. But he'd taken too long and Hephaestion was already bursting into the room.

"Tell me why," Hephaestion said, barely able to find the strength to open the door. It took Cassander a moment to look him in the eyes. Hephaestion, who was usually so strong, now seemed even more so. There was hatred in his eyes and Cassander knew it was there because of him. Hephaestion kept his eyes on him and Cassander swallowed, for the first time regretting a decision made on the path to reaching his goals.

"Would a reason abate you?"

"I want to know why," the other agreed. Cassander knew that there was so much he wanted to say to him. He needed him to know that everything was not how it had seemed, and overall, he loved him. Shaking his head for a moment Cassander turned, stared at the unmade bed for a moment, and froze. It was wrong to lie to him. But it was wrong as well to tell him the truth. Either way his soul had been damned in this expedition.

"Hephaestion," Cassander said, his voice turning to a sigh as he spoke the name now. Crossing his arms over his chest he swallowed. Before turning around he hardened his gaze. No longer would he show emotion, no matter how much it hurt to do as he would now. He was going to crush Hephaestion as not even Alexander had done before. "You are the strongest man I've ever known. But we both knew that it would not last."

"Why do you say this," Hephaestion asked.

Cassander thought for a moment, unsure of what to say. The memory washed over him. Even now he remembered the conversation he'd had with Alexander. He could recall it all. Yet now, looking at Hephaestion, he did not know why he'd agreed. It made no sense to him at the moment. Had it then?

0

0

0

_The sun beat down at him, perhaps as angry with him as everyone else at the moment. He sat thinking. Still he could not understand why being wiser than the rest was a punishment. Many a times had he cursed the gods. Why give him the gift of mine if they did not intend for him to use it? Then, from behind him, he heard the footsteps of his prince. He did not move. Instead he waited for the blond haired boy to sit down next to him. Cassander glanced over, and decided that Alexander was no longer a boy to him. He was a young man on his way to glory, just as he was. But more than ever, Alexander was now his prince. _

_"Will you not be missed," Cassander asked. Alexander hardly ever left the banquets thrown for his father. It was not because he wanted to be there. Rather it was because he was required to be. Not to mention he liked to be able to make himself known. He liked being able to stand next to Hephaestion as if they were public. Of course they were not but some day they would be. Cassander already knew. Once again the gods cursed him with a mind enough to notice the feelings the two had. _

_"Well," Alexander said with a shrug, "what are they going to do with me? My father will not be able to remember that I slipped away for a moment. With the amount he has drunken as of yet he may recall nothing. As for the rest, they do not care where I am."_

_"I am sure that Hephaestion cares."_

_"Ah," Alexander said with a slight smile. "That is what I am here to talk to you about."_

_"Then I am all ears, my prince."_

_"Alexander."_

_"Yes," Cassander corrected himself. "Please, tell me what you came here to tell me Alexander."_

_Alexander took a moment before answering. It was clear that there was something he wanted to say. Cassander could tell by the context clues, mainly the mention of Hephaestion's name that this conversation was going to be about Hephaestion. They seemed to be more and more these days. After a moment Alexander looked at Cassander with the most sincere look he'd ever seen. _

_"I knew," Alexander then admitted quietly. "When he first came back from Athens that is. I knew that you saw in him the changes I had. I knew that you too saw him for what he is, divine and handsome beyond all compare. Cassander, I knew that you would have taken him as your lover, and I still took him from you."_

_Cassander laughed, "Which is why some day you will be a good leader. Not only can you stab a friend in the back, you can do it while looking them in the eyes. Tell me, what did it feel like, after you had him in your arms. You did well for a first campaign. Not only did you win, but you got him."_

_"It is not what you think Cassander. I came here not to make an enemy of you. I came to ask a favor."_

_"What could I possibly have to give you Alexander?"_

_"I love him." Alexander admitted what he'd said to no other to Cassander at this moment. It was not hard either. Instead, the words rolled off of his tongue. "That is why I ask you to make a vow. If ever I hurt him, take him from me. Do it as you will, but make sure that he does not remain loyal to me."_

_"I would take him from you now if I wanted."_

_"You would," Alexander said as he stood with a soft smile. "If you did not care for him, you already would have. But you love him, as do I, so together we must put him before ourselves. Vow to me, Cassander, that together we shall protect him."_

_Cassander nodded. _

_0_

_0_

_0_

That was where it had begun, many years ago in Pella. Cassander had done only as he'd vowed to do. He took Hephaestion from Alexander when he got the chance to in Babylon and never looked back. Yet he'd done it only to get back at Alexander. He was not supposed to love Hephaestion. Clearly he'd failed though, for he did love him, and did not wish to give him back to Alexander. It scared him that he could look at the love of his life as if he were some slave. But that was what Alexander had made him. He was a pawn.

"I deserve at least an attempt at an explanation," whispered Hephaestion. He was trying to keep his anger away. Alexander had told him though. Long ago Cassander had vowed to keep him safe from the king when needed. Never had he truly loved him. It was only a favor, so that Cassander could gain land. Hephaestion was never his love but rather a bargaining chip. It was all a lie. Or at least, that was what he'd decided. "After all, you've been lying to me for years. Can you tell me at least a single truth?"

"I love you," Cassander replied and was honest about it. He did love him. He always had, even when he'd tried to deny it, and still did. He wanted him more than anything. Yet so did Alexander and even if Hephaestion was not a bargaining chip, he still in likeness was a token of the king's. "Yet, as you say, I have lied."

"What was this? Is it as he says Cassander?"

"I know not what Alexander has told you."

"Then tell me something true," Hephaestion spat. The anger was rising. All of this time he'd thought that Cassander had truly loved him. For over time he'd come to love him. "You never loved me but have some respect for me!"

"It was to protect you," Cassander responded quietly. He knew not if Hephaestion saw the pain he was trying to hide. Arguing with him would not convince him. It would be a waste of his time. Hephaestion had made his mind up, as Alexander had wanted, and Cassander was once again the serpent in the garden. "Alexander put you in my charge so that his enemies would not bring harm upon you. I was to make it appear real and Alexander helped along the way. But you were never mine. You've always been Alexander's and shall continue to be so."

"I was a pawn?"

"No," he sighed. "You were the only thing in the world that Alexander cared enough about to protect. You've seen the people here Hephaestion. If all knew that you were Alexander's real lover, then they would kill you, and you know that Alexander is nothing without you."

"So it was all a lie?"

"Everything," he replied, and for the first time, Cassander lied to Hephaestion.

0

0

0

Cassander sat silently, watching the sun set on the balcony. It would not make sense when the story was told years from now. No young students would understand why Alexander, the King of All, would protect Hephaestion over all of his men. Cassander understood it though. Hephaestion was the stability in Alexander's life and without him there was nothing. Watching the sunset he wondered about this entire adventure. Had it all been wrong?

He had done as he had promised. He took Hephaestion from Alexander and protected him when Alexander would have only crushed him. He'd fallen in love with him and continued to love him. He wanted him more than anything in the world, as Alexander did, and in that they were alike. Sighing, Cassander drew in a breath. Tonight he had lied to Hephaestion. For everything they had shared was not a lie. At first it had been, for Cassander knew only to take him from Alexander, but beyond that it was all a truth. He did love him and did want him. Land was nothing to him now if he could have Hephaestion. To protect him he'd loved him, taking him from the king. But at the same time he'd only brought him another kind of pain. After a moment Cassander glanced over his shoulder. He'd heard the footfalls but had only just now gotten around to looking.

"You lie to protect," Bagoas softly said. "Is that the secret of life?"

"Yes," Cassander agreed. "You lie to protect."

0

0

0

A/N: Hopefully this gets into the explanation of the turn of events. In the next chapter the subject will again be discussed, yet there will be more action. There will also be a confrontation between Alexander and Cassander over Hephaestion. If there are any questions, please contact me, and feel free to review.


	15. Paradise Revolts

Title: "Cassander's Campaign"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 15, "Paradise Rebellions"

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and the continued support. Enjoy.

0

0

0

Blood glistened on the silver as he withdrew the sword from the chest of the fallen man. He was not the first to die and he was not the last. Most would find actions such as these barbaric. However, Cassander found it to be what one should do in the time of war. For him, personally, it was a release. The next one did not blade, but instead took what was coming to him. Cassander lifted a hand and wiped a strand of hair away from his forehead. In doing so he smeared the blood on his hands onto his face. Mixed with previous gore and dirt he looked like the men he'd called barbarians in India. Yet now he was truly like them. There was nothing he found wrong in killing the line of men before him. They were all active in the rebellion, so to protect Ecbatana, he must cut them down.

"He is heartless," Bagoas thought aloud. He felt the hair on his neck rise when he noticed that Alexander was standing behind him. He must have heard the words he'd just said. Slowly he turned, but Alexander had eyes for only Cassander, and he watched as the man slit the throat of a begging Persian descended warrior. Young, it was apparent, but it mattered not to Cassander. Nothing seemed to matter to him anymore.

"That is what makes him a problem," Alexander said as he pulled the flap of the tent closed. There was a scream but Alexander did not even listen to it. Instead he wondered where Hephaestion and Ptolemy were. If they got here before the end of the night he was not sure what Hephaestion would think of the Cassander that had been unleashed upon the world.

0

0

0

Breathing heavily he pulled the sword from the man before him. His own scream echoed over the bodies that surrounded him on the field. Sliding down he sat, holding his sword firmly in his grasp, and stared at the carnage before him. How many were dead, and how many of them had died at his hand? Surrender was not a word that he chose to understand. Especially with these men that had decided to fight against Alexander and Ecbatana. Cursing he lay back for a moment, resting a head upon the torn open chest of another man. He glanced to the right and out of the corner of his eye say the bloodied entrails that were spilling out of the man. His eyes were still open, black and beady, and his mouth was agape. Cassander stared at him for a moment and then looked away.

After some time he stood, as the sun was beginning to fall from the sky, and walked to where a pyre was already being constructed. Cassander had only to walk up and others were already whispering. He reached down and took the closest dead man to him and slung him over his shoulder. It would be this man that was the first to be burned. Cassander tossed him onto the pyre and taking a torch from a nearby page, who did not yet know to fear him, and tossed it carelessly onto the pyre. The flames ignited and Cassander dismissed the men around him to go and sleep, rest, wash, have intercourse, whatever it was they did. He frowned, thinking upon it. He'd thought of it as intercourse, what these others did when no women were around, but when he thought of Hephaestion he thought of making love.

Cursing loudly he turned, sword in hand, and thrust it into a man already dead. He bent at the knees and crouched for a moment. Putting his head against the butt of his sword he whispered to the gods. Take it away, he prayed to them, erase the memories. Memories hurt him more than anything else in the world. After a moment he stood and hacked the head of the man before him off and then tossed it onto the pyre. Continuing with the others around this man he beheaded them all, unable to look at them, yet he had no trouble tearing them apart. For some time he burned bodies, until something stopped him.

As he walked amongst the bodies, hacking them and then burning them, he paused. There was a man who looked nothing like the Persians around him. He was paler and had long brown hair, coarse like a Macedonians would have been. What made Cassander fall to his knees were the man's eyes though. They were Mediterranean blue, not quite like Hephaestion's cerulean eyes, but close enough. Cassander stared at the man, whose eyes were open, but his mouth closed. What had killed him Cassander could not name. He seemed to look only lying there, staring back at him, as if he were alive.

He sat there, amongst the dead, and everything around him faded away. He could only look at the eyes that seemed to stare back at him. For some time he wondered if he was alive. No though, he was not. Cassander did not care though. Instead he leaned back, staring, sword falling from his weakened hand. Hours passed and hie did not move. Eventually though, even though he could not feel it, hands were upon him. Even though he did not hear it, he was being spoken to.

"Look at me," the voice said, tapping him lightly upon the cheek. Cassander's head moved tot he side, slightly, but still he did not take his gaze from the eyes that held him. Even when the face of the man before him was before him he stared through him. In fact, he began to see nothing, and was just staring into a pool of blue. Again there were words spoken to him yet he heard nothing. Not until he was slapped hard across the face did something inside of him react. The sword was next to him and he soon had it in his hand and had shoved his attacker away. Pressing him back against the body with the blue eyes he pressed the blade against the throat of his opponent. Blue eyes stared back at him, the dead body still tranquil. Cerulean eyes, these ones not quite so calm, stared back at him from the side of this man. Blade pressed to his throat Hephaestion only stared at Cassander, hands held up at his sides, and he swallowed.

"Phae," Cassander whispered, thinking this an illusion. He shoved him back and then stood. Cassander dropped the sword and then began to walk away. It did not take long before he felt a hand upon his shoulder and he was turned around forcefully by Hephaestion. He loved him. Yet, at the same time, he had to pretend to hate him. He had to hate him.

"You aren't well," Hephaestion said, tone firm. He'd hated him since the day he'd know. Yet Cassander was still a commander in this army. He still had a place beside him in the legion as well as in Alexander's campaign. It was not because he'd loved him that he was here for the love was gone. He was here because without him well he knew that it would be a strain on the entire campaign. It was the killer in Cassander that Alexander loved, and it was this power that he took from him. Yet it was the same power that was killing him slowly, as love had tried to claim Hephaestion, and he admitted that he was still struggling.

"Leave me alone," Cassander snapped back, pulling away from him. Hephaestion only grabbed him though and this time when he turned him around he punched him hard across the face. Cassander spit, blood coming from his tongue. He stared up at Hephaestion, eyes unsure, but not heartless as Cassander's eyes were for his enemies. Hephaestion noticed this. Cassander was not his enemy, and nor was he his ally. He was both. He was his love.

"Let someone help you for once," Hephaestion said, raising his voice to a level behind screaming. He even took the liberty of shoving Cassander. His eyes were wild and his hair flung over his shoulders as he shoved Cassander. He was like an animal that had been caged too long and was now attacking his owner. "You think that you are the only one here with pain! But you are not!"

"I know more of pain than you shall ever," Cassander hissed, almost swallowing his words. His eyes stung and he felt like he was about to cry. But he vowed that he would feel nothing, ever again. After that day when he'd left Hephaestion he'd stopped feeling, or at least he had thought he had. Clearly the emotions were still there.

"How dare you," he screamed at him now, shoving him hard. Hephaestion was inches from Cassander's face, yelling, as he'd never done before. Cassander knew that he did not yell because he was angry. He was screaming because he was hurt. "You think I know nothing of suffering. Think for a moment of what I have been through. Alexander and you pass me around as if I'm some token and you think I do not know what suffering is?"

"I never thought of you as such!"

"Please," he stated effortlessly. "For once be honest because I don't care anymore. You liked taking me from him. You liked having power over me because you knew that I loved you. Cassander, you were in the perfect position, you had everything. Alexander was yours to manipulate and you had my love. In the end my love was nothing. But you still have power over him and always shall. So it was worth it, and you liked it, and you would do it again."

"I would do it all again!"

There was a silence and Cassander stared at Hephaestion. Both were breathing heavily and after a moment Cassander shoved Hephaestion. He turned, prepared to leave, but he ended up turning back. There were tears in his eyes that he'd wanted to hide.

"I would do it all again, if that is what you ask! I would love you as I did. I would hold you close to me and yes, I would give you back to Alexander if that were your wish. I would do everything as we did. For because of what I shared with you I found out what love was! And curse Alexander, and curse the gods, but I love you. Condemn me for hubris all may well do but I am willing to die. Because I love you and in my love I tore the last thread in your heart from you!"

Silence. It was not that Hephaestion did not know what to say. He really did not have the chance. Cassander turned and quickly left him. Hephaestion was left standing, unsure of what to do. He swallowed, then left in the opposite direction, wanting to be as far away from Cassander as he could be.

0

0

0

A/N: A short chapter, I know. But the next chapter will take place in Ecbatana upon the return from ending this small rebellion. And we all know what happened when they returned to Ecbatana. Just a heads up.


	16. Love from Afar

Title: "Cassander's Campaign"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 16, "Love from Afar"

A/N: This chapter will not be chronological to the tale. However, it should be clearly marked out when you jump back in time. It just seemed to flow better onto paper as it is written below. Thanks again for all of the reviews. I enjoy them all. Especially GuardQueen and Queendel who review so critically. Queendel, hopefully this chapter is longer and more to your taste in such fashion. Looking forward to hearing from everyone soon.

0

0

0

320 BC…..Athens

There was silence and not even the flames that tasted the wood of the fire dared to make a noise. Removing his hand from the drapes the thin mesh fell. The pen was still on the parchment yet nothing was written. The dot of black ink just stained the papyrus yet the slave could not begin to write. Finally Cassander turned to face him, flames outlining his face, as well as the glistening trails of tears on his cheeks. He drew in a breath though and looked away again, pulling back the drape, so that he could stare out at the stars.

"It was the last time that I saw him," Cassander said then and the slave began to pen the words. "The last time that I really saw him, before he sent for me that is. There were times when I should have sought him out on the road back to the palace in Ecbatana. That was what he wanted. I could tell that by the way he'd glance over his shoulder at me, to see if I still kept pace behind him with my men. When he got to truly wanting me he rode back and pranced his horse a moment. When I did not meet his eyes, and I never did, he'd ride off and go back to being the hardened version of himself.

"Do you understand what it is to see the softest man in the world turn to stone? No, no, he was not soft. Soft is a word for women. Hephaestion was something else, too godly, and he had too much heart. That was what really killed him, his heart. And I was the one that had made him what he was when he turned his horse and rode ahead. I hated seeing him as such but I had to protect him. If he wanted to live he needed to be hardened as he was. He had to hate me and he had to hate Alexander and only then would he be safe. He could not be the one to dive before a spear for either the king or myself. For at the times before he would have done so. That day, no, I do not think he would have.

"Foolish thinking though," Cassander confirmed. "I knew all along that Hephaestion would always die by my side if it were needed. Yet I also knew that he loved Alexander above all the rest. At least that was what I thought. I did not truly know Hephaestion, son of Amyntor, Grand Vizier to Alexander, and lover of I, until his last day. I did not know him until it was too late and for that, I curse myself every day, and wish that I could join him wherever he is."

0

0

0

Autumn… 324 BC… Ecbatana …

Cassander was almost asleep before the knock at the door came. He turned his head, glancing at the burning candle next to the bed. The wax had pooled around the end and would soon put the flame out. After a moment there came another knock, this one more persistent. Sighing, Cassander rose and pulled his dark black Macedonian clothing over himself. This was not the time to bother him. He was too tired to deal with whatever Alexander wanted from him.

How long, he wondered, had it taken him to get back from Ecbatana? He had set out under Alexander's orders and taken care of the last of the rebellions they expected to see. Cassander knew better though. As long as Alexander ruled there would be attempts on his life and uprisings. He could kill a hundred more and still they would come. Yet it was better to have Alexander think he was safe. It was better, for the most part, to be his friend at the moment. For if he were not he would be cast out of Ecbatana like so many others had been as of late. Cassander thought of this, cursing himself for rising, and cursing Alexander for wanting him so late. Could he not truly wait till morning? Instead, when he pulled the door back, there was a Persian that Cassander had not expected to see.

"What is it," Cassander asked, still wiping sleep from his eyes. There was a feeling he got, just then, and he lowered his hand. Bagoas did not speak just yet. He seemed to be trying to find the words and Cassander knew it was not because he did not know the proper things to say in Greek. There was a pause because Bagoas did not want to deliver such a message to him. At his gut something tugged and he felt as if something was wrong. Even before Bagoas' lips parted and he began to speak.

"Lord Hephaestion," Bagoas whispered, "would like to have audience with you. He asks for you to come even though the hour is late, for if he asked of you tomorrow, you may not be able to speak with him."

Cassander pushed past Bagoas and was already on his way to Hephaestion's room. Running through the hall he ran into a slave carrying dished as he darted around a corner. The loud clatter could have woken many yet he did not care. Nor did he stop to help. It was not even in him to shout back an apology. Instead, he reached Hephaestion's doors, and stilled. He did not know whether or not to enter. He truly worried for Hephaestion, because his heart told him to, yet maybe it was not what he thought. Closing his eyes he wished for the gods to be playing a trick on him. He put his forehead to the door, breathing out, and wanted Hephaestion to be fine. After a moment he entered the room, shutting the doors quietly behind him, and entered the soft candlelight that surrounded the bed.

"I thought…," Hephaestion whispered, voice catching in his throat, breaths uneven, "that perhaps….you would not…come."

Cassander froze when he saw him. His heart stopped beating as he stared at what Hephaestion had become. If he'd known better, he would have not paled, but he could not help it. Hephaestion was paler even than he, his lips cracked from being parched, and tears were in his eyes. He'd not shaved recently and stubble was upon his young face. Red rashes were at the corners of his eyes where he'd used to wipe tears away. Hephaestion shook slightly, convulsing, his breath becoming even more jagged. As soon as a spell had passed Hephaestion smiled, looking weaker than ever, his cerulean eyes never leaving Cassander's.

"You did not…hear then…of my illness?"

Cassander was silent as he came forward. He dropped down at Hephaestion's side, and he took his clammy hands, but looked over him. Again he saw a weakened Hephaestion. He knew that he was ill. He'd never been the same after Babylon, and then after his next illness. His immune system, so the doctors had said, would never be the same. This made it easier for him to become ill and it would be easier for him to die. He could not protect himself from sickness as he could swords and the pain of love. Cassander felt his stomach flip inside of him and his lungs began to quit on him, for he'd vowed to protect Hephaestion, but clearly had not.

"I did not mean to wake you," Hephaestion said, even now a soft laugh escaping him. Then in pain he had to squeeze his eyes shut so that he did not cry out. A tear fell and slid down his cheek. Cassander still did not know what to do. He just stared at him and felt his cold hands in his. Shaking his head slightly he looked down at Hephaestion, who looked up at him.

"I know that I…look terrible…and it is late but I…wanted to see you just once more… before I…"

"No," Cassander said, finding his voice finally. He held tighter to Hephaestion's hand in his own. He kissed the back of his palm then. Tears were filling his own eyes but he leaned forward and kissed Hephaestion's forehead. "You look no worse than you did the last time. You should calm yourself my love."

"Love," Hephaestion said weakly, eyes closed. "It is such a funny thing…how you love…and you hate…but the love never leaves you."

"No, it never leaves."

Hephaestion opened his eyes, and with a smile, he looked at Cassander. There were tears in his eyes but Cassander knew these were not from pain. He leaned down, kissing him lightly, but with all the passion he could give him. Hephaestion was weak but even still he managed to kiss him back. As Cassander pulled away he put a hand on Hephaestion's neck and he held him close for a moment. Hephaestion was cold yet seemed to have the mind of a man with fever, for he soon was whispering things that mattered in the least, but meant everything to the both of them. He spoke of some far off lesson Aristotle had taught them, but then just as he'd come up with that, he spoke painful words that made him sound saner than any man.

"Do you remember…when I got sick in India?"

"You look no worse now," Cassander said, trying to keep him strong. Doctors had already seen to him but Hephaestion had sent them out. He'd sent out even Alexander, who had been reluctant, but now slept somewhere. The doctors said Hephaestion had time even if it was not much. Hephaestion, on the other hand, was not so sure.

"Alexander brought me the drink," Hephaestion said as he closed his eyes and breathed in a painful breath. Cassander's heart froze again and he could not imagine where this was going. But beneath the calmness he put on for Hephaestion he was brewing with anger. Had Alexander been trying to kill him for so long?

"I wonder…if I would have drunk it then…what it would have changed."

"Everything," Cassander said as a tear finally fell from behind his eyes. Hephaestion did not seem to hear him though. Instead he turned his head and stared off at a shadow. It took him some time before he looked back up at Cassander.

Cassander was no fool. It was clear to see that this time he was beyond any help. Hephaestion knew the same fact but he did not seem to care. Cassander did not know what to do, should Hephaestion leave him. It was hard enough not to see him everyday. How could he go on if Hephaestion were to…he could not even think it in his head. But it was a truth he'd have to accept. Hephaestion was dying. All the medics had said so, even to Alexander, but he'd only sent for more doctors. They would all say the same. The gods had cursed the tale of Achilles and Patroclaus, and they would do the same to Alexander and Hephaestion.

"Would you do that…too?"

"Do what," Cassander asked as he held Hephaestion's hand. Hephaestion had only to meet his gaze and Cassander knew. He did not have to say it. It was written in his eyes, his soul, and upon his face. Hephaestion asked of him to bring him poisoned wine so that this suffering would soon be over. Cassander shook his head, tears falling even though he did not realize it. "No. Do not ask that of me Hephaestion. You are fine. You will soon be readying for the Arabian Campaign as all others are."

"You know that I won't," Hephaestion said with a bittersweet smile. He sat up slightly then and took Cassander's hand. In pain he pressed his lips together. Then, the words forced through pain, he said only one more thing. "If you have ever loved me, then you know me, and you know this release is what I need."

0

0

0

320 BC…Athens…

"What do you do," Cassander said to himself more than to the scribe. The scribe continued to scribble the words down though. Yet it was apparent that Cassander was lost in the starry night. "What do you do when someone asks you something like that? I guess you have to ask yourself what you're willing to do for love. Are you willing to give him the drink and let him die swiftly?"

Tears choked him now. He slid to the floor crying, but when the scribe moved, he put up a hand. The scribe froze and sat. Cassander did not need his help. Instead he cried onto his palms and wiped the tears from his eyes. He then continued.

"Do you let them get what they want? For truly to die with less pain would be ideal. Or do you do the selfish thing, and keep that person around, never intending to let them go? Yet they will go. And you know that either way you're going to loose the one you love. So it comes down to how much you love them. You either love enough to let go by their wishes, or you keep them, and they hate you."

Cassander glanced up.

"I did not go back for three days," Cassander said and the scribe penned this, as he wanted. Cassander looked away though. But he continued, thinking back on events that would be wonderful to forget, but if he forgot there would be no point in living. "I left him, for three days, thinking that if I did not go back he would live."

A laugh before he said, "I thought in my madness that he would become so angry with me he'd have to get up and come to curse my name to my face. On the third day, though, Bagoas came as he had the nights before. He came in midday and told me that Hephaestion was dying. He'd eaten, broiled chicken, his favorite. And he'd done so, or so I believe, to try to end it himself. It did not work though. His life could only be ended one way."

0

0

0

Autumn…324 BC… Ecbatana

He was silent as he pushed the door open. The room was dark to keep him comfortable, or so Bagoas had said. Cassander entered the room with the goblet in his hand. It weighed more than any other would have because he knew what was in it. In silence he came to Hephaestion's side and he sat down on the bed. Reaching out, he pulled hair away from Hephaestion's face. He was still sweating, but was still cool, and still as pale as he had been if not more. It was obvious that his lips were worse and his eyes, even now as they were closed, spilled tears. Cassander drew in a breath as he set the goblet down on the stand beside the bed. Reaching over he took a cloth and wet it in the cool water in the basin that was waiting for those that attended Hephaestion. That was not too many, since he wanted to see only Alexander and Cassander. They were the only two allowed to pass into the room.

Cassander took the cloth and wiped away the sweat at Hephaestion's brow. He then wiped away the blood at the corners of his eyes, and some at the corner of his mouth. It was clear to see that he wanted to die. He was going to die, that was also known. Yet Cassander knew he was stubborn and would not do so unless it was on his terms. He'd been waiting for him. Cassander finished wiping his neck and then put the cloth back in the basin. Silently he put a hand on Hephaestion's bare chest and ran his fingers lightly over the skin, knowing that it would wake Hephaestion. In his sleep a smile came to Hephaestion's lips and when he opened his eyes Cassander smiled as well. It was a grave smile though, one for show, but in his eyes all would be able to see his pain.

"I knew you'd come," Hephaestion whispered, voice even worse than before. Still though, Cassander found him more beautiful than anything in the world. Cursing he ran a hand through his hair and let tears come to his eyes. He then looked down at Hephaestion and nodded. He'd promised to give him anything he wanted, long ago, and this he wanted.

"Did you bring it?"

"Yes," Cassander said, voice almost inaudible. He held Hephaestion's hand for a moment, staring only at his fingers, then looked up at him. "I always loved you Hephaestion. Always. Even when I said that I did not, forgive me for lying, but I loved you. I have always loved you and there will only be you."

"I could tell," Hephaestion said with a smile. "That I knew…and I knew…that you would come and…give me what I asked of…for Alexander…will not."

"And I should not."

"I am going to die, now, or later. I would just like," Hephaestion said as he shifted as his stomach cramped. "To do so, with you here. Not alone. Not in pain."

Cassander nodded, "That is why I came."

"Try not to hate him."

"I already do," Cassander said as he wrapped his arms around him. He breathed onto his neck for a moment. He then pulled away, taking the cup, and he then let Hephaestion take it. "I cannot be here when you do it."

"Then tell me that you love me," Hephaestion asked of him, "and kiss me once more. Then go. Remember me, when you think of me, as the man that you loved."

"I never loved a man," Cassander said as he kissed his lips. Upon pulling away he finished. "I loved a god."

It was as Hephaestion wanted it. Cassander kissed him once more and then told him that he loved him. After doing so Cassander stood and left with tears in his eyes. As he reached the door he glanced once more over his shoulder at Hephaestion. Hephaestion watched him go, hearing the door shut, and then drank the wine Cassander had given him. He then put the cup on the stand and lay back. Whispering himself to sleep, he said only, "I love you too, Cassander."

0

0

0

320 BC…..Athens

"He waited," Cassander continued, "until Alexander came. Alexander shared whatever words he had. I'm sure they meant something but I suppose we will never know. And then, as Alexander turned his back, Hephaestion slipped away."

Cassander entered the room once more from the balcony. He had a goblet of wine in his hand now. He paced the room for a moment. Finally he stopped before a mirror and stared at himself. He could see the scribe's back to him from the reflection. He wondered if there were others that hated themselves as much as he hated himself. He couldn't even look at himself anymore.

"The only thing is," Cassander said as he turned to the scribe, "I never put poison in the wine."

0

0

0

A/N: You know what they say about twists. Once there is one more are to follow. The next chapter tells what happens after Hephaestion's death, and eventually will lead to why there is a scribe, as well as some other revelations. Hope you all enjoy. I'm looking forward to reviews!


	17. Hephaestion's Death

Title: "Cassander's Campaign"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 17, "Hephaestion's Death"

A/N: I know that I was cruel in the last chapter. I hope everyone can forgive me if they shed tears and so forth. This chapter may be better for you and less heartbreaking. Or, perhaps, it may not be. You'll just have to read. Thank you everyone for the reviews. Looking forward to hearing more from all soon.

0

0

0

323 BC…Ecbatana

The room was dark, not very lit at all. Long ago wax had put out most of the flames. The only light was now coming from the moonlight that cascaded in from the balcony. It had been such a long time since he'd seen him. He knew though that now everything would be different. Hephaestion, the god he'd known, would be no more. Yet he still had to see him. It had been four days since Alexander had left the room, and he'd done so only when Bagoas told him that he must eat, or he'd die. At first this did not bother Alexander. But Bagoas had said it would not be good for Hephaestion's spirit, and that if Hephaestion were to rise, he needed good joys all around him. Because of this Alexander had risen and was now in his room sleeping.

He'd waited a great deal of time for Alexander to leave. Many thought it strange at first, but then recalled the times before, and understood why Cassander waited at the door. He was silent, which scared them all, for they could not imagine what he was thinking. Cassander ate his meals on the bench outside of the room, slept there lightly, but woke to every sound. It seemed like the longest wait of his life. Yet, after all the days of waiting, Alexander finally left the room. He was just as drained as Cassander and as he passed did not even notice him. Cassander thanked the lack of light and the shadows for that. He'd risen, and weakly he'd directed himself into the room, and now he knew not what to do. There was a pause, and he reminded himself once more that Hephaestion would not be as he was, but as he approached he smiled.

Through shimmering tears, reflecting on the moonlight, he stared down at Hephaestion. Alexander had moved him in the past days. His eyes were now shut as they had not been but the same smile was upon his lips. He was in a comfortable position now, not in the one he'd been. Yet Cassander had no way to know this, even if in his nightmares he'd seen Hephaestion dying in convulsions. He seemed peaceful here as if during a sweet dream Death had taken him. So, since he saw only this, Cassander decided to think that he'd died happily. It was not for him to know that he'd left this world, remembering the touch of Cassander's lips upon his own, and the love he'd shared with both he and Alexander. In the last moment he was thinking of Cassander though.

Cassander stared at him, and noted how the light from the moon and stars illuminated his pale face. He looked no different and Cassander had to watch his chest before he realized once more that he was not breathing. Coming closer, he sat down beside him and looked at him. Was it wrong to touch him? Cassander finally reached out, no longer caring what right and wrong was, and put his hand over Hephaestion's. He was cold, colder than he'd ever been in life, and he seemed firmer. A single tear ran down his cheek as he stared at him, knowing that he'd never see his eyes again. He'd never hold him, never taste his lips, and he could never whisper light words of love upon his neck and into his ear. As quickly as the gods came, and as quickly as they retreated to Olympus, Hephaestion was gone.

"There was never a day I did not love you," Cassander whispered. For the first time, in a long time, he saw a light golden stream of light. He glanced down at the chain that hung from his neck. Swinging was a golden ring. The moonlight caught it just well enough that it was able to cause the light, the reminder of the token that was there. Cassander laughed for a moment, looking up at Hephaestion's face, and then took his hand away from Hephaestion's. He took the ring from around his neck, breaking the chain, which never again would hold this token of Hephaestion's love for him. Cassander took the ring and slid it on his finger, vowing he'd never again take it off. The only way it would come off now would be in death or if his finger were severed from his body.

"A perfect fit," Cassander said as he stared at the ring. Tears were falling now but he kept his composure, for Hephaestion's sake. Yet he'd lost a piece of his mind it seemed, and others would claim he was speaking to himself, others that he spoke to the dead general before him. Cassander saw nothing but the ring though, and then with a smile, looked down at Hephaestion. "It was as if it was made for me."

There was silence for some time and Cassander just stared at him. He began to wonder if Hephaestion was where he was to go yet. Or could he still be around, with some god perhaps, listening to those that were to speak by his side. There would be many. Cassander knew that his funeral would be grand. Already Alexander had dedicated twelve talents to it. Cassander knew in the end that it would cost even more than that. Hephaestion was worth it though. He was worth all of the gold in Persia. Still staring at him, remembering the man he loved, he began to whisper to him again.

"I should never have protected you," Cassander whispered as he leaned down and kissed Hephaestion's forehead. He wrapped his arms over him, not even thinking of him as dead. He just wanted to be close to him. He wanted him to know all of the things that he had never said. "It was not my place to deny your heart what it desired. Yet I only wanted you to be safe. This life was not meant for you my darling Hephaestion. You were supposed to be … a philosopher. You could have written many novels of loyalty, love, and companionship. All would have looked up to you."

Tears fell from his eyes and onto Hephaestion's cheeks as he held him and looked down at him. So serene, yet so far away. Cassander shook his head, thinking again of the events days before. The tears erupted then and he was not afraid to moan in pain as he bit his lower lip and held Hephaestion close. He ran his hands over Hephaestion's hair and wiped the tears away from his cheeks, his own tears, not Hephaestion's. Hysteria was claiming him, yet he tried to stay calm, but wished that Hephaestion would have known before he left him for some better place where he would hopefully be valued to another as Cassander should have valued and treasured him.

"Forgive my lies," Cassander cried softly. "I always loved you, always. But I could not do what you asked. I lied, my love, for I could never have poisoned you. I could never have done it. You should have known."

He did not know what Hephaestion had thought as he'd lifted the goblet to his lips though. Through years of practice he knew the very smell of wine that had been poisoned. Even in his weakened condition he'd doubted that Cassander had slipped the venom into the wine. It had been written in his eyes, even though Hephaestion had chosen not to see it. In the end, he'd closed his eyes, and thought of the time he could remember being the happiest. It had drifted into his head, a time long ago, back before all of this. In his mind he'd been sitting on a rock, in the sun, a river before him and he'd been watching Alexander and Cassander splash each other with water. At first they'd teased each other, but it had ended in playful smiles, and Hephaestion in his mind could see himself smiling. Upon viewing this memory, he slipped away from the world, happily as he'd been in that moment.

"I cannot look at him," Cassander admitted then, tears slowing, but still sliding down his cheeks. He took Hephaestion's hand and held it tightly. He shook his head, wiping tears away with his free hand. It was Alexander whom he spoke now of. "He would never let you be happy. I think of the things he's done to you and I should have killed him long ago."

"No," Cassander said with an inhale of breath. He smiled down at Hephaestion through tears as if Hephaestion was just sleeping, listening. In his mind he may even have seen him frown. Yet upon wiping his eyes he was the same as before. "I love you, and because of that love I will not kill him. He does not deserve the honor yet. But someday, far from now, I will not be able to hold back. I feel it, and it scares me that when I'm united with you, you'll hate me. But I would rather have your revenge, and your hate, then nothing at all."

Cassander leaned over once more and pressed his lips to Hephaestion's. He smoothed the hair that framed his face and then leaned back again. He stared down at him but then rose. Whispering once more that he loved him he looked away from him. Just as he was leaving something caught his eye though. The moonlight had shifted and was now glowing on a translucent azure sash, with delicate words inscribed upon the fabric. It was clutched in his right hand. Cassander smiled, and laughed even though it almost choked him to do so, and he then turned and left the room.

Upon closing the door he knew that he closed the door on Hephaestion. He would not see him again for some time. Not until his pyre was being burned in fact. All along he'd been right about the funeral Alexander planned for Hephaestion. First he had him preserved, and Egyptians put his organs in golden jars, which sat in the most elaborate golden box upon which designs of his life were depicted. Alexander had then taken him from Ecbatana to Babylon, so that he would be for all to see. Many viewed his body, and at times Cassander watched them come and go in and out of the palace. He did not see Hephaestion though for two reasons. The first was the simple fact that he knew if he saw him once more his heart would finally be detached, for it was close to that already, and he would soon join him. The second reason was that Alexander had ordered that he be kept away. It would be like that until his death. From now on Alexander viewed Cassander as an enemy, and believed that he'd been part of the reason that Hephaestion had died. Let him think that, Cassander had thought to himself, for he knew it was not true.

There were parades in Hephaestion's honor. The grand feasts that Alexander held were even more elaborate. There was not a man in all of the world that did not hear of Hephaestion's passing. Many mourned for him, more than Cassander would have thought. There were men that had come from Pella to the Indus, to give him proper gifts in death and some to Alexander, and they all cried. Most interesting of all to Cassander was that he could tell those that cared and those that did not. The greatest number that had no sympathy were Macedonians, whom had been jealous of him, and for once Cassander could see the jealousy from Hephaestion's view. It was not Hephaestion's fault that he'd captured the heart of the king, and he remember that no matter who had been Alexander's chosen, they would have been hated. In the end, the funeral, which was expensive at twelve talents, became a grand total of eighteen talents. Only a fool would say it was a ridiculous amount, for Hephaestion was worth every penny of it.

Cassander walked down the hall, and as he did, he saw the bronze statues that had been made to resemble Hephaestion. Some were good, others better. All resembled him but there was only one that made Cassander stop. The eyes seemed to be staring at him and Cassander looked at it from the corner of his eye, without turning his head, but quickly walked on. This hall was now too eerie for him. Yet he was going to attend the lighting of Hephaestion's pyre. None could deny him that, not even Alexander, who had not tried. He knew that forcing Cassander away would only end in Cassander coming anyway, with the intent not only to be with Hephaestion, but also to kill him.

It was almost dark when Cassander arrived. He was the last one, but there would not be many there. Alexander, Bagoas, Ptolemy, Perdicass, and Cassander were to in the end be the only ones. The sun was just beginning to set and Cassander thought for a moment that if Hephaestion would choose any moment this would be it. He would love this moment, if he'd had the choice. At that moment Cassander looked down at him. How long had he been dead? It did not matter, for even in death, he still looked beautiful as he always had. Nothing about him had changed. He was not like the men that died on the battlefield and quickly were gross with death. He was Hephaestion Amyntor, and he would never be anything but handsome, for the gods had made him in such a way.

Before he knew it the pyre was lit and the flames were consuming Hephaestion. Cassander showed no emotion as he watched this. But he almost smiled, bittersweet, when he saw that the sash tied to Hephaestion's side. At least Alexander had left that there for him. He wore the sash, but also a ring on his finger that Alexander had given him. Cassander knew which Hephaestion preferred, because it was meaning that was a gift to him, not the gift itself. The ring meant something, true, but it could never mean what the sash did. Had he chosen one over the other Hephaestion would have chosen that sash, which now seemed no less warn, and still no less bright and exotic.

It was over far too soon. Cassander's eyes left Hephaestion only once. He looked at Alexander, the hatred unmasked, for Alexander knew it already. Alexander stared back at him in much the same tone. It would be a fight between the two now, and always would be. Alexander left first, and Cassander gave him an evil glare all the way. So, he would always be the first to leave. Cassander on the other hand stayed until Hephaestion was nothing but ash. He stayed until the next day.

0

0

0

320 BC…Athens…

He was lost again in the memory but none dared to speak to him. After a moment he reached to his wrist and tightened the torn cloth that was there. Cassander stared out at Greece, he stared out at the Mediterranean Sea and the sun. It belonged to him now but meant nothing. All his life he'd wanted this but now that he had it, it was worth nothing. Soil was nothing in life. The only land that mattered was the small bit that you would be buried under if you were not burned. Or, the small bit your ashes would be scattered on until the wind took you further.

"I still don't know what he'd waited for," Cassander said as he turned and picked up a drink. He sipped the spring water, having never again drunk wine. It was no longer in him to do so. Nightmares were enough trouble to him now, with wine, they only worsened and he did not need that. "He left so quickly. I got up, left the wine with him, and after Alexander entered he was gone. All that time, holding on, and then just gone."

"Perhaps," a voice said from behind him, light and said through tears, feminine, "he waited for you."

0

0

0

A/N: Only one chapter left after this!"


	18. Alexander's Death

Title: "Cassander's Campaign"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 18, "Alexander's Death"

A/N: Alas we come to the end of the tale. It may make some cry. Some may feel relieved. Yet no matter what you feel I wish to thank you all for being so involved in the process of this story. I hope to post something new soon, and hopefully I shall hear from you all again!

0

0

0

It was dark now and the world around him seemed to sleep. He glanced down at the ring on his finger, the light of the candle behind him catching it. Still, to this day, it caught his eye. The significance was worth far more than the ring itself. No matter though, for he loved the meaning and the ring. Yet at the same time he was the only one that knew what it stood for. He always was the only one, and he always would be. However, he could keep it like this forever. As he was looking at the ring he heard the doors thrown open and Alexander was helped into the room by Bagoas. He seemed drunk yet Cassander knew all he had to do now was wait. For the longest time he sat there, making sure he was in the shadows so that no other would see him, and he waited.

A distant memory caught him as he was sitting there. It preoccupied most of his time and the world around him fell away. Staring at the ring he thought of Hephaestion, saw his cerulean eyes and envisioned him as he had been. It had been so long since he'd seen him, yet at the same time, it seemed as if just yesterday they were together. There was a coughing though and it drew him back to the realm of the living and now. He glanced over at Alexander then, lowering his hand.

How long had he been sitting there waiting for this condition to worsen so that he could come out of his shadows of hiding? Bagoas had been there, done some things to Alexander that he should not have, mainly tried to get him into the same sexual desire he'd once had for the Persian. Cassander thought for some time that Alexander would let Bagoas be his on this night, drunk with wine and sick with illness, yet he alas did not. This was at least one thing that Cassander could be thankful for. Alexander never touched another after the death of Hephaestion. That was as it should have been at least.

As soon as he'd lifted the goblet to his lips Cassander had smiled softly. Alexander drank anyway, even after seeing this. He knew, deep down, what was going on. In truth he knew all along that the day would come. What he did not expect was for his death to be so suddenly announced to all. All of the men surrounding Alexander had seemed to know. Cassander he was sure knew. The rest were just pawns in Cassander's game. Yet now he was ill, lying on his floor, coughing and thinking that none would come. Suddenly, out of nowhere, his dark knight appeared though.

"Why Alexander," Cassander said as he knelt down in front of him, sneering it seemed. He'd waited so long to see him like this. He wanted him to suffer, and knew it would never be enough to amount to what Hephaestion suffered his entire life, yet even if he could have a fraction of this then it would all be worth it. It was not hard to find the poison and buy it. He'd not even done it in disguise. He wanted them to know, the entire world, that he'd done this to Alexander. One man with one small vile of poison conquered the king that could not be conquered. "You look ill. Is there something wrong?"

Alexander looked up at him and Cassander only smiled. It was the same evil smirk, one that Alexander had seen often from him. Cassander stared down at him now as he stared down at all of his enemies. He wanted him to die. Alexander coughed once more before he could push himself up.

"I must say," Cassander said as he took a lock of Alexander's blond hair and pushed it behind his ear. He wanted to see him. He wanted to laugh at him. "You were right about Persia. There are many wonders here that we would never have seen in Greece. One of which," he said with a laugh, "is the poison in your drink."

Even though he knew his eyes grew wide. He did not know what to say to him. So instead he said nothing. That did not bother Cassander though, for when he tried, he could not find his voice. He was like a fledgling bird, fallen from the nest for the owls to pick off. He may be able to pick at the grass around him, but not for long, for without the comfort he'd had there would be nothing left of him. Already in Cassander's eyes he was a skeleton of the man he once was. Without Hephaestion there had been nothing for him. In that they were both the same.

"You shouldn't try to speak," Cassander said. "Poison from the best of them causes you to loose your voice. Soon you shall feel the pain. My dearest Alexander, I hope that you feel it, deep in your guts and beneath your breast. Feel what he felt everyday. Do you think that I killed him?"

Again Alexander said nothing. But it was clear that he had thought it all along. Neither of them could understand the other without him. Hephaestion had always kept the two of them together. They had always been safe to one another when Hephaestion was there to calm and protect the both of them. Poor Hephaestion, Cassander finally thought, he shall hate me for what I am doing now. Yet it mattered not because Cassander loved himself for it.

"If anything killed him it was us," Cassander said. "That is the truth, is it not? We smothered him with our love. We killed him, with the one thing he should have been able to love. Ah, Alexander, if you think that I killed him you are right in the sense that I loved him more than anyone in the world can love. I loved him, and with that love, I pushed him away."

"I loved him," Alexander gasped out. His voice was fading and it hurt to try to say the words. It was as if his throat was constricting. Everything in his body seemed to be tightening in fact. It hurt, there was no denying that. It hurt more than anything ever had inside of him.

"We both did," Cassander agreed with a whisper. He reached out, grabbing Alexander by the arms, and pulled him off of the floor. He tossed him onto the bed and then lifted a candle from the corner where he'd been. He set it down on the desk by the bed and then sat down on the chair he pulled out. He then rested his chin on a hand, elbow in the covers of the bed, and stared at the king as he gasped out in pain. There was the same evil smirk upon his lips. "It hurts, does it not?"

"Why?"

"It has always been a game," he said with a soft laugh. "You always thought that because of what you were, you could do as you pleased. Crush those beneath you if it were for the better of the rest, go here and there claiming land as if you'd made it, but never did you find the truth in life. Aristotle should have told you that without someone to share your world with, there is nothing, and no one."

"It was not…a game."

"It was. You know it. You always tried to be stronger than I. You always tried to be better. Why was that Alexander? Was it because of what your mother told you as a boy, for that is when you changed slightly, yet once we got to Persia she reminded you when you had Parmenion killed, along with Cleitus. Was such a thing so much to make you use Hephaestion as a pawn against me? Was it worth it to you, because it wasn't for him, and not for me."

"You'll never be my…brother."

"In your heart of course not. However, the blood does not lie. Your father was right to tell you about the Cretans though. They overthrew their parents. But when there were two brothers, they fought, and this he failed to show you. One always had to be the stronger. So you kept me in the dark for so long, pushed me to the side, just to prove to yourself that you were better. Alas I must say though, I seem to have an advantage over you. I am stronger. That is why you lie before me now as you do, because you may have outdone me in conquering the world, yet in love –I succeeded where you did not."

"Perhaps you do not know the day," Cassander said as he pushed the hand Alexander tried to grab him with away. Alexander made another struggle to try to grasp him but Cassander just shoved his arms away. It was too easy for he was far too weak. "Do you remember this day, a year ago?"

"Heph..."

"Yes," Cassander whispered as he leaned closer. He got too close to Alexander, so close they were almost mouth to mouth. Cassander kept his voice low, knowing this would be the last time to speak to him. "I am doing what he should have done, Alexander. I'm releasing you. Go to him, and see if he loves the man you've become."

Cassander placed his lips against Alexander for a moment, kissing him goodbye. Then he pulled quickly away and left the room. Alexander would have cried out had he been able to. Yet he could not. It mattered not though for Cassander would not have listened. He left him there, beginning to die, and entered the hallway in the best mood he'd ever been in within the last year. The next time he would see Alexander would be on his deathbed.

0

0

0

320 BC…Athens…Palace of Cassander…

At last he turned to face the one before him. He knelt and put his forehead against his captives. There were tears in both of their eyes, each for a different reason. Yet in this moment they shared at least something. They'd never before shared anything else.

"That is what your son was," Cassander said as he shoved Olympias back. She fell, barely able to keep her face from hitting the floor. Her hands and legs were bound and bruises covered her body. She'd struggled yet it had mattered not to Cassander. She did not need to look beautiful for what he had in mind for her. He stared down at her, and he spat at her before he continued. "That is what we both became. Yet it was your precious Alexander, Alexander the Great, that was the weaker."

"He was not the monster you portray," Olympias said as she tried to reposition herself so she was sitting up. She'd known, all along, about Philip's infidelities. Yet she'd thought that the best of all had been Cassander. It was true, for he was a strong leader, and he led like she would have. He led without care for anyone but himself. At least he had. Now he seemed to be doing good for the people of Athens. Nevertheless though, he was planning to get rid of her.

"Do not worry," Cassander said as he sat down on a chair. "Ptolemy I hear is telling a wonderful tale of your son. From what I know of Ptolemy people for hundreds of years to come will love him."

"As they should!"

"I just thought you should know, before you die."

Cassander stood and she closed her eyes, hoping that it would be quick. It was not though. Instead he walked past her, and left her there. As he left the dungeon it occurred to him that he did not care how long it took her to starve. If she killed herself so be it. The only thing that mattered to him at the moment was the pile of parchments on his bed in his room.

He picked up the pile when he reached his room and ran a hand over it. Then, he stepped out onto the balcony. The stars were brighter tonight than they had ever been. Upon seeing them he knew that Hephaestion would have loved him, he who loved the stars more than anything at times. Yes, he should have been a philosopher or an astronomer. Cassander still stood by that. But he looked back down at the parchment and let tears fall from his eyes.

He slid the ring off of his finger and placed it on the top of the pile. He could no longer wear it, not knowing what he planned to do to this world. Olympias would be the first but there would be many to come. He'd kill Roxanne and the child she'd given birth to. Gods only knew whose it was, but Cassander knew that it was not Alexander's. The golden ring glimmered in the light of the moon. Lifting the pile Cassander kissed the paper on the top, and then just as a gust of wind came, he threw them into the sky. Standing silently he watched for a moment as the sheets of parchment flew out into the night. Never again would he see them.

But he would go and find the ring. It did not sit on the stone ground for long. He took the ring and put it away in a box, which he hid even from himself. Upon his death he did not know that it would be found. Yet it was, as was the note, which said that if the ring were found to burn him with it on his finger, a sign that he was wed. It also mentioned to throw it into the Mediterranean if he was already gone. At the time he wrote it he found it something rather silly. But it had been needed, for when he died, the ring was placed on his finger. He was burned with the ring as had been stated, and he rose to find Hephaestion, with the ring that bound them held over his heart in death.

ENFIN.

A/N: I am now handing all of you that are crying a tissue. For those of you that are furious with me I am ducking what you throw at me. Yet again I thank you all! Hope to have a few reviews. See you again in another story!

Baliansword


End file.
